descendant and mated to the most feared warrior
by jeske
Summary: Summary: Isabella Swan moves to Forks and everything will change. Some things for the better others for the worse. Isabella has ties in the vampire world that almost nobody knows about. She has a lot of enemies that will let themselves be known in time. Who can you trust and who not too. Mature Content later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Twilight" or any of the characters in this fanfic.**

 **Warning: Mature Content later in the story.**

 **Bold - quoting 'Twilight'**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I'm better known as Bella or Bells.

I am 17 years old and on my way to my new home in a rainy town named Forks.

When I was 1-year old my parents divorced. My mother packed everything up and moved to Phoenix to have a completely new start.

I kept contact with my dad in every way. We skyped as much as possible.

Everything went fine growing up until my mom had a new 'boyfriend' and forgot almost everything else. Luckily by the first time that happened I was almost 7 years old.

By that age I knew about cooking, cleaning, laundry and how to take care of the bills.

In my mom's absence, I took care of everything as well as going to school. This went on until mom had enough of her 'boyfriend' and looked for the next fish in the sea as she says.

This went on until she met Phil Dwyer. He seemed to be the one. Phil was a nice guy. There were only two little problems.

One, he told me that he never wanted kids. He accepted me because of my mother but nothing more.

The second was, because of that I missed my dad even more than before.

The next 6 months or so went by and I saw and felt that my mom and I weren't as close anymore. She just spent more time with Phil then with me. I still love her though.

She had married Phil. Nothing big, but he was now officially my step-dad.

That gave me a perfect out. I told my mom that I wanted to give her and Phil room and space as newlyweds. I would finish my last year of high school, in Forks with my dad.

That is where I am right now on the plane on my way to my new life.

 **It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

 **Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**

 **But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless.**

He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with my mother's approval.

The last time things were this awkward was when I met Pete and Charlotte. To say I was shocked was an understatement. To find out that my aunt Lottie was still alive. Well, as alive as you can be as a vampire of course.

It was a lot to take in that day. Not only did they tell me everything about what it meant to be a vampire. They also told me their history with Maria.

They explained that their sire was a vampire named Jasper, also known as, The Major. They explained that they are mate's. They seemed very happy together. They are like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.

Pete told me that it was extremely rare to find your mate. There were a lot of vampires that spent years looking for their mate, the other half of their soul. Some never find them.

Pete also told me that there were two kinds of mates. The strongest bond is one of the bonded mates.

One type, is when mates meet each other after they are changed into a vampire.

The second is when the vampire in question (male or female) meet their mate while the mate is still human. Once a vampire meets their mate they will sire them and become bonded mates.

Aunt Lottie told me that once a vampire meets his or her mate they recognize them immediately by their smell. Whether they are human or vampire they have a unique scent that their mate will recognize immediately.

Pete added that for a male vampire, once they meet them, the scent of their mate, she is unbelievably irresistible. They can't deny it without hurting themselves.

Now that I know that vampires do exist I made a deal with Pete and Lottie. If something happened to me that they needed to change me they could. Otherwise, we had agreed to wait 2 more years until I'm almost 20 years old. They both agreed with me on that.

You see once you find out about vampires they need to kill you or change you. It is against their laws to let a human live with the knowledge of vampires.

I jumped in my seat from the heavy rain and the thunder. It took me a second to know that I was just about to see my dad after all this time.

 **Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

In two days my Ducati would be here thanks to Pete and Lottie. But in a rainy town like Forks, I really would need a car. I was thinking about a Kia Sportage.

 **Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

 **"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

 **"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad."**

 **I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington.**

 **My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty.**

I would take care of that with aunt Lottie. We had agreed to go out shopping once they arrived here in Forks.

 **"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

 **"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said.**

 **"good car** _ **for you"**_ **as opposed to just "good car."**

 **"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

 **"Where did you find it?"**

 **"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**

 **"No."**

 **"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

 **That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

 **"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

 **"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

 **"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really."**

 **I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"**

 **"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

 **"Did he buy it new?"**

 **"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

"Dad that's really nice of you but I'm going to a car dealership tomorrow. I would like to get a Kia Sportage and one that's not so old. I know enough about car's and bikes to know when they have that age you have more problems with them than fun." I explained carefully.

"You're right Bells but how are you going to buy that car?"

"Well, you know that I worked all the time a was with mom and all the money that I got from my birthdays and stuff. I am a really good saver plus I know how to predict the stock market. That helps a lot too." I told my dad honestly.

I did not mention all the money that uncle Pete and Aunt Lottie had set up in a bank account under my new name.

"Okay, I have taken off from work this weekend I'll drive you around to where ever you need to be Bells."

"You really didn't need to do that dad." I told him with a smile.

"I don't mind, I want you to be happy here honey. " He was looking ahead at the road when he said this.

Charlie wasn't comfortable with admitting his feelings out loud.

Until I met Pete and Lottie I was the same. Right now I am comfortable with who I am and a totally different person than I was 7 years ago.

I looked up in his face as I responded. "That's really nice dad, thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Well now, you're welcome." He mumbled. Overwhelmed by my thanks.

"Dad before I forget to tell you, Monday there is someone that will come by and deliver my Ducati."

"Really Bells I don't like the idea of you on that dangerous thing." He told me shocked and with a scared tremble in his voice.

"There is nothing dangerous about driving a bike dad. I've driven it for almost 2 years now and I never had an accident before." I said with an honest smile.

I of course, left out the part, of the tickets that I had from speeding. No need to worry him any further.

"Okay, I believe and trust you but, please for the love of God be careful if you drive that thing." He told me very worried.

"I promise dad, I will be." I hoped to reassure him more or less.

We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet. That was pretty much it for the conversation before we stared out of the window in silence.

 **It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

 **It was too green — an alien planet.**

 **Eventually, we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones.**

 **It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born.**

 **The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a second-hand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

 **There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

Once the cruiser was parked I took my stuff out. It took me only one trip to get all of my stuff upstairs.

 **One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape.**

I really hoped Pete and Lottie would be here soon. It's weird to say but sometimes I saw them more as second parents than I did with my mom and dad.

I went down stairs. Dad had already ordered pizza for dinner. I took a can of soda for me and a beer for dad before I sat down. We both eat in silence, once done I took the plates and put them in the sink.

"Dad, I'm going to bed I'm tired from the plane rides."

"Okay kiddo, good night Bells."

"Goodnight Dad." With that I went to my room.

I took my pajamas and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the water on so that it would warm up while I stripped out of my clothes. I stepped under the water and started washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. After that, I put conditioner in my hair and started washing my body. Once I was done with everything, I started rinsing out the conditioner from my hair.

I shut the water off and took a towel to dry myself. I put my pajamas on, I brushed my teeth and hair and went to my bedroom.

Once I was settled down in my bed I took my phone and called Pete and Lottie. By the second ring I heard the familiar voice of Pete Whitlock.

"Hey Lil bit, miss me already?"

"You have no idea Pete. Charlie does his best you know but it's awkward."

"It's been a while since you two have seen each other Lil bit in time it will be better."

"When are you and Lottie coming to Forks I really need you here."

"We are on our way as we speak, why is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I do think that I'm getting sick or something. I have a heavy feeling in my chest. It's just like I can't breathe like I used to. It's like I have an elephant sitting on my chest."

"Lottie says that it's maybe the change of weather. Why don't you go to bed Lil bit and when we arrive we will take you out to find that car of yours."

"Okay, I'll do that, I love you both."

"We love you to Lil bit, more than you know. G'night."

"G'night Petey, G'night Lottie."

I hung up the phone, my head was barely on my pillow when I fell fast asleep.

* * *

 _A/N: This is my first fanfic of twilight. Let me know what you are thinking and If you like to see more of it._

 _I just got a beta. So, I want to thank her for helping me on this story._

 _I hope you enjoyed it so far._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to say a huge thank you to my beta reader** **kim67255 :D**

* * *

Alice's POV

"It's time to put our plan into motion guys. I have seen it. Edward and I need to go now and meet up with our mate's. We will need them to complete our plan."

"We already have a lot of people with gifts. Today the last person that we were looking for arrived here in Forks. Today to be precise. Once we convince her that we have the best interests in heart. She will accept everything we want. I have seen it all happen."

"Alice, why would we need that human girl?" Wondered Edward.

"Because she's a shield you dummy. With her we are unbeatable." I told them all with a smug smile.

"But first, we need to do two more things so that we are sure that she will be bonded to us for eternity."

Abigail's POV

Shit, what the fuck. This is not good at all. I need to inform my masters. Wait until they find out who they are dealing with. They are in for a big shock when everything comes out.

I'm not about to let those stupid assholes ruin my sister like that. It's about time that they are put in their place.

It took a while but my vision just confirmed what we always thought about them.

Maybe I can convince my masters to go and see my little sister. I really am missing her. With that thought, I went to my masters to reveal everything.

Peter's POV

Isabella was moving to Forks and so would we. I promised her adopted father that I would keep her safe from the others of our kind. I really hoped that Bells would stay away from the Cullen coven until we arrived.

We are half way there when she called me. I answered my phone immediately.

"Hey, Lil bit miss me already?"

"You have no idea Pete. Charlie does his best you know but it's awkward."

"It's been a while since you two have seen each other Lil bit, in time it will be better."

"When are you and Lottie coming to Forks. I really need you here."

"We are on our way as we speak. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No not really. I think that I'm coming down with something. I have a heavy feeling in my chest. It's just like I can't breathe like I used to. It's like I have an elephant sitting on my chest."

"Lottie says that it's maybe the change of weather. Why don't you go to bed Lil bit. When we arrive, we will take you out to find that car of yours."

"Okay, I'll do that, I love you both."

"We love you to Lil bit, more than you know. G'night."

"G'night Petey, G'night Lottie."

With that, she hung up. At the same time my Yoda knower went off. Crazy shit was about to happen and I knew that we needed to visit Jasper before we would go to Lil bit.

The Major was the key to help prevent all of this shit to happen.

"Char baby, sent a text to The Major that we will be meeting him in two hours. Oh, and tell him to meet us at the edge of the forest alone."

"Will do Peter. I have sent the text and he said that he would be there."

Jasper's POV

Alice was radiating a lot of happiness and smugness the last two days. When I went to ask her what it was all about. She just told me that I would find out Monday in school.

Magic-8-ball new something. I wouldn't question it, for now. I didn't trust her 100%. I knew that everyone relied on her visions too much.

That was something I just couldn't do. Especially after my time with Maria. She had a seer and I have witnessed enough of the battles she foresaw. What she saw didn't always happen in the same way. Many newborns died

when they didn't need too because Maria believed in her seer too much. I would never do that again.

Peter is different in that circumstance. He just knows shit like he tells me. The difference is that Peter knows the outcome of things and they don't change like with a seer.

Most seers' visions are based on the decisions people or vampires make. When people change their mind, the vision changes. I trust my brother with my immortal life.

I left the house while the others go hunt. The others went with their mates. All to separate places. When we hunt we are very protective of our hunt unless it was our mate. I knew how fast things could change into something else when mated couples went out hunting. I went off to hunt on my own.

I couldn't help but wonder when I finally would meet my mate. After 100 years I really hoped that I would find her soon.

Sometimes it was difficult to be around the mated couples. Add to it that I am an empath. I feel everything twice as much.

I couldn't help but wonder what my mate would look like. Everything she liked to do from reading to shopping.

I was brought back out of my thoughts by my cell phone vibrating with a text message.

I took my phone out of my front pocket and saw it was Peter. Weird, I was wondering what my cryptic brother had to say.

Opening the message- On our way. Be there in 2 hrs. Major. Meet us at the edge of the forest. Oh, and come alone.

After reading the message I was happy that I would see Peter and Charlotte. I couldn't help but think that there was another reason for his visit. I sent him a reply and put my phone back in my jeans pocket.

I went on with my hunt and searched for a bear. That was the best option. I really didn't like hunting animals.

But because of the treaty with the wolf pack, I didn't have another choice. If I wanted to stay here with the Cullens, I would have to hunt the way they do.

The Cullen family had a lot of powers running in the coven. Alice a seer, and Edward could read people's minds. Emmet had the strength of a newborn, and I am an empath.

I'm surprised that the Volturi doesn't interfere. Especially my adopted father Caius Volturi. (I know shocker right)

You see after my time with Maria, when Peter came back for me. We both ended up meeting Felix and Demetri. They are really nice guys in my opinion. We followed them to Volterra. When we arrived, we ended up working together with them for a couple of years before I met Alice.

Caius felt a father bond towards me and Marcus confirmed that it was true. The same day he adopted me as his son and I became Major Jasper Whitlock Volturi. Prince and rightful heir to the throne if something happens to them.

Now, here I am with the Cullens. Nobody here knows or suspects anything about that. I know damn well how to avoid and block the mind reader and the seer. They just know me as The Major. The one who fought in the southern wars with Maria.

After I found the bear and was done. I went to the edge of the forest where I found Peter and Charlotte waiting for me.

The closer I walked towards them the more my chest started hurting.

That fucker had a knowing grin on his face like he knew what was going on.

Peter's POV

When the Major walked towards us and I saw that he was constantly rubbing his chest. I had a good idea what

was going to happen. Especially after what Lil bit told us before.

It's just like putting one and one together.

"Hey Major how are you?" I said with a knowing smile.

"I have been better thanks."

"Major why do you keep rubbing your chest." I heard my beautiful mate ask with a knowing tone in her voice.

"I don't know. It's like I'm missing something but I don't know what or where to find it." Admitted The Major.

"Well, that's the reason we are here for. Follow us and believe me you'll be thanking me afterward."

We went to Lil bit's house. Before we arrived, I needed to see her alone so I spoke up.

"Major stay here with Char. I'll let you know when you can follow." With that, I ran towards the house as fast as I could.

Because I knew that we were close enough for The Major to smell her. I knew for sure it wouldn't take long before he came busting into her door.

I went inside via the back door when I saw Bells at the dinner table finishing her breakfast.

Charlotte's POV

I had a good idea what was going on when Peter told the Major to wait. I wouldn't want my Sweet pea blacking out when she meets her mate for the first time.

Although that I had hoped that she would meet her mate before we would change her into a vampire. I'm happy that our sire The Major is her mate. She will be taken good care of. Knowing Jasper, he's a very protective and possessive vampire.

I feel sorry for all the people who would have to deal with him if they so much as touch his mate.

Peter better hurry the fuck up because I don't know how long the Major will wait here.

Oh shit. He picked up Bells scent, and from the looks of it, he is in Major mode. This isn't good.

Peter, you better not be touching her if you know what's good for you. You don't want to lose a limb or two. I thought.

I ran as fast as I could after him. Hoping that he could control his animal around Bells and keeps in his mind that she is still human.

Bella's POV

I was thinking about the dream that I had last night about a hot Texas cowboy when I heard someone enter my house via the back door.

As soon as I saw Petey I jumped off my chair and hugged him.

"I'm so happy that you are here Peter. I really missed you. Where is Lottie?" I asked concerned.

"She will be here soon. How is your chest? Do you still have the feeling of an elephant sitting on it?" He asked with a grin.

"No. Actually, this morning I still felt terrible but a couple minutes ago it went away. Like it was never even there."

"There is someone I would like you to meet Bells."

"Who would y..." I was interrupted by an unreal and very feral growl.

When I saw a honey blond vampire male busting through my back door. I was immediately mesmerized by what I saw. That man was god's gift to the female population.

OMG, that man was sex on legs. It was the same cowboy from my dream. This was so weird and unreal. How can this happen? The guy looked even better than in my

dream. He was about 6 ft. 3, honey blond hair, build nice. When I looked up into his face I could see a smirk on his face before he roared, Mine.

All the emotions that were swirling around became too much for me. The last thing I knew was that before I hit the ground someone crashed into me and was purring!?

What the hell. I think that I've just lost my mind. Before I blacked out completely.

* * *

 **So this was chapter two, I will update as soon as possible :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Major's POV**

My captain asked (ordered) for me to wait here with the lieutenant. I for once will let that order slide because I knew that there would be a good reason why he was behaving like this.

I wouldn't question it for now. That was until the wind picked up and I smelled the sweetest scent that I have ever smelled in my immortal life. At the same moment, The Major started rattling his cage. He was forcing his way through me. He kept screaming Mine, claim her, protect her.

I knew that there was no stopping him so I stepped aside and let The Major take over.

Ah finally free after so much time. With that, I was running as fast as possible towards the place from where that sweet scent for my mate was coming from.

When I was almost there I smelled my captain in her house. He better not be touching her. She is mine and mine alone.

Yes, I'm a very protective and possessive bastard. If it comes to what is mine. I wasn't scared to kill anyone who was a threat to me or my mate. Her safety and happiness were more important than anything else.

Before I knew it, I burst through the back door of her house. I let out a feral growl in warning to the others to back the fuck off.

Then I saw the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. She was even more beautiful than most vampires and she was human. She had a certain beauty like Aphrodite. I couldn't wait to see her as an immortal.

She was about 5 ft. 4, she had curves in all the right place's. Brown hair that fell just above her hips. I started fantasizing about things I would do with her.

Before I knew it, I thought how it would be to take her from behind while fisting her hair. I looked up and knew that I was projecting so I stopped those thoughts.

She had a heart shaped face. Skin almost as pale as mine and then her chocolate brown eyes.

When I looked up in her eyes I couldn't help but smirk at the feelings that she gave off. Contentment, security, happiness and a little hint of love and lust. She obviously liked what she saw. That had my beast grinning in return.

I could feel my soul bonding with her the longer we looked at each other. My whole world began to change, gravity wasn't holding me to the earth anymore but she was. I may only just have laid eyes on her but I knew without a second thought that I would do anything to make her happy and seeing her smiling.

I was a man on a mission to make sure that she was always taken care off. Healthy and happy because she was definitely my other half, my soulmate.

Before I knew it my beast roared Mine to stake my claim on her. As I did that 2 things happened at the same time.

My captain cursed when I heard him say rein that shit in Major, and my mate fainted. That's when I realized that I was still projecting and possibly the emotions took a toll on her.

I caught her before she hit the ground. When I had her in my arms I started purring for the first time in my whole existence. I took my mate in my arms and laid her down on the sofa. Her head in my lap while running my hand through her hair. Still purring in contentment of finding my mate.

I still couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was mine and mine alone for eternity.

 **Peter's POV**

"Major, there are some things that you need the know about Lil Bit." There I told him.

"What's wrong Captain, what do you report now!"

The Major was still in place and would be until he saw that Lil Bit was awake and fine.

"First off you need to know that shit is about to happen. I don't know who is behind it right now. I do know that they will need Lil Bit for whatever that they are planning." At that, The Major let out a loud growl, and Lil Bit woke up.

"Petey, what's going on?" I heard Bells say.

At the same time, The Major calmed down when he heard his mate. He started checking her over for injuries. I could see that Bells found this weird so I spoke up before she would pull away from The Major.

"Bells, The Major is checking you out to make sure that nothing is wrong with you. Do you remember what I told you about mates, and about our sire?"

"More or less, but, what has any of that to do with me Peter?"

"That would be because you are my mate darlin." Said the major.

 **Bella's POV**

I was so confused when I woke up. I don't remember taking a nap and then things came back. The vampire god and then me fainting.

When I heard that growl again. I opened my eyes and saw that I laid down on the sofa with my head in the god's lap.

When I spoke up two things happened. The Major stopped growling and started running his hands all over my body like he was looking for something.

When I heard him say that I was his mate I didn't know what to think about all of it. Was this something that I wanted? What about all my dreams and the things that I wanted to do?

I was really starting to freak out.

 **Jasper's POV**

When I told her that she was my mate her emotions were all over the place. After a while, she started panicking. I didn't need to think twice before I pulled her into my lap and started purring to help her calm down. After a few seconds, she calmed down and started giggling. It was a wonderful sound and my dead heart did a little flip in my chest.

"Major why are you purring like a cat?" Asked my mate with a smile on her face.

"Well, you see darlin when we find our mate we purr for them and only them to calm them down. We purr when we are happy & content. Only a true soul mate can trigger this from a vampire."

She nodded her head in agreement and asked me if I would tell her my story.

"I'll tell you my story darlin but another time. You have a lot to take in right now, and the name is Jasper Whitlock ma'am."

"I'm Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bells or Bella, except for Petey and Lottie."

I purred a little louder because she was a little aroused. It seemed that my mate liked my southern accent. Good to know.

Charlotte interfered before I would do things that would scare Isabella.

 **Charlotte's POV**

"Sugar why don't we go out to look for that car you'll need on Monday for school."

"Okay, I have to ask you something aunt Lottie. Would you come here on Monday when they bring my Ducati please."

"Sure sugar, no problem now let's go."

We all went to our car and drove towards a car dealership. So that we could find that car she wanted.

The rest of the day went pretty smooth. Bells found the car that she wanted. There was only one small conflict between her and Jasper. He wanted to buy that car for his mate. Bells who wanted to stay independent and buy it herself. They came to an agreement and split the price in two.

Bells was happy with that Idea. The Major not so much. He would learn in time that my niece doesn't like it if other people spend money on her.

We stopped in a small diner so that she could eat something before we went shopping for clothes.

Everything went fine. The evening came faster than any of us thought. Before we knew it, we were back at Bells' house.

 **Bella's POV**

I really enjoyed the rest of the day. I was so happy to see my new car parked in front the of the house.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw a note from dad that said he was out fishing with Harry and would be back tomorrow afternoon.

I'll have to admit that Jasper was easy to hang out with. I really could love this guy and best of all was that he is all mine.

I'm wondering what will happen at school on Monday. I was told that vampires are very protective and possessive of their mate. Some vampires more than others. My case would be worse because I'm mated to the most feared vampire, Major Jasper Whitlock. His alter ego is Ares the god of war.

I think it's time that we talk together but maybe after I had a good night of sleep.

"Guy's, I really enjoyed today but I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

"No problem Lil Bit. Lottie and I need to hunt anyway. Go to bed and have your beauty sleep. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, see you both tomorrow."

 **Bella's POV**

Once they left I turned my self to Jasper. "Jay, we really need to talk about everything but not today."

"Jay!?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah...that's short for Jasper, but if you don't like it

I'll call you just your name." I rambled on.

"Darlin relax I like it. I was just surprised I don't remember much about my human life. But, I do know that my mother used to call me that."

"I'm happy you like it. Could you come by tomorrow morning? That way we could talk and maybe if you feel up to it you can tell me your story? I know a little bit of it because of Peter and Charlotte. But not much, and I really would like to know everything about you the good and the bad."

"Sure, darlin and you will tell me your story in return?"

"Okay, there is not so much to tell about me. Nothing about my life is really special or important. I'm just a normal 17 year old girl."

"Darlin everything about you is important to me. I want to be the person to make you happy, and smile. You are special my Bella because you are my mate. Please don't ever feel like that again. It breaks me to know that you feel that way. Hell, you are worth everything. When I look at you I see a beautiful strong confident woman. You're my world, Bella. Now, go to sleep and I'll be here first thing in the morning when you wake up."

Jasper gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek before he left. I felt a little tinge of electricity when he did that. That's something else that I would need to ask about tomorrow.

I was a little disoriented after the closeness with Jasper I could definitely get used to that.

After I was sure that the house was locked up and all the lights out I went upstairs. I put my pj's on and went to bed with Jasper still on my mind. I fell in a nice peace full dream.

* * *

 **I want to say a quick thank you to all the people who reviewed my story so far**

 **Also to everyone who follows the story**

 **Jeske**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Bold = quotes from Eclipse**

 **Jasper's POV**

Leaving my beautiful mate so soon after I just met her was very difficult. I went back to Peter and we chatted a bit about what has happened since the last time we had seen each other.

After a while, I started thinking about my Isabella. She was so beautiful. Her emotions were some of the purest that I have ever come across. She was absolutely perfect for me. My missing puzzle piece.

"Jasper, you know that I love ya brother but, please for the love of god, go to Lil Bit. If you stay here any longer projecting your love, admiration, and lust I'm going to be insane before you even know it." He laughed.

"Peter, you don't need to tell me that twice."

I went home to take a shower and change clothes.

When I arrived around 7:00 at Bella's place I could hear her walking around. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Jay, I'm so happy to see you back." She said with a big smile while she jumped into my arms.

God, just having Bella in my arms feels so good. I could hold her like this for eternity.

We moved inside and sat down.

"So, tell me your story, Jay."

I took her hand in mine before I took one unneeded breath.

"Well, I was born in 1844 in Houston, Texas. Before I turned 17. Using my way of persuasion. I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. In the following 2 years, I was promoted to Major in the army and became the youngest major in Texas.

 **"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston.**

 **"I remember that one night very clearly.**

 **"We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest.**

 **"Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen.**

 **"They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three.**

 **"'He's speechless,' the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice - it was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, and her skin was snow white.**

 **"The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply.**

" **What is your name, soldier?" Maria asked me.**

 **"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost.**

 **"I truly hope you survive, Jasper," she said in her gentle voice. "I have a good feeling about you."**

"Before I knew what was going to happen I was already bitten. After 3 days of burning, I woke up as a vampire."

"In the beginning, we lost a few battles and a lot of newborns because of the seer that Maria had. Not long after the last losing battle, Maria killed her."

"After that, I fought battle after battle along Maria's side. She won most of them all because she was smart, careful and she had me."

"But with the battle came scars. Some have more than others. With my ability, I was able to control the emotions of the vampire's around me. It came in handy when I needed to train the newborns for Maria."

"Together with Nettie and Lucy, she was able to take over many Mexican territories, that previously were owned by other leaders."

"During our time together Maria and I became close and she would reward me with extras. In one night everything changed. Maria ordered me to get rid of the newborns that showed no potential. She never let them live longer than their first year."

"That night Charlotte was in the group to be disposed of. I couldn't do it because I knew that she and Peter were mate's. I told them to run. If Maria would have known this she would have ended them way before then."

"She didn't want to have mated couples in her army. If one dies the other will follow soon after. Once they have had their revenge on the one who was the reason of the mate's death."

"After they both ran away, Maria found out. She wasn't happy and I was punished for it. I was punished for several months. After the punishment, I just went back into the fighting. The only difference was that I shut down my own emotions."

"After two more years fighting along Maria's side, Peter and Charlotte came back and we left together. We saw a lot of places before we ran into Dimitri and Felix Volturi. They are really nice guys. Most people say they aren't. But that's far from the truth. Anyways, after that, we followed them to Volterra. There we meet the three brothers Marcus, Aro, and Caius Volturi."

"Caius felt a bond towards me, a father bond. Marcus who can see bonds between people confirmed that. From that day on I'm adopted by Caius Volturi."

"We worked about two years along with the Volturi before I met Alice and came here. At the time, I didn't know why I would do that but I do know now. It was because I was supposed to meet you." Jasper finished.

"Jay, can I see them, please?" Bells asked carefully.

I would never deny my mate anything. I couldn't help but be a little worried about what she would think when she saw them. I unbuttoned my shirt slowly before I took it off. I closed my eyes waiting scared to find out what my mate really thought about them.

 **Bella's POV**

When Jasper took his shirt off I could see a lot of scars. I was sure that they were faint for my human eyes. But for another vampire, they showed danger.

It was hard to take my eyes off him. Sure, I could see the scars but they didn't bother me at all. I see the vampire behind the scars. A vampire who fought really hard to become who he is today. I admire and love him even more than before.

I ran my hand up his chest towards his neck. I could feel the tension leave his body. He slowly started purring and opened his eyes.

"Darlin, you can't believe how good that feels. I don't mean only your hands on me but, the emotions that you give off."

"I was actually a little scared for your reaction when you saw them. Most people who see them won't admit it out loud but, they are disgusted, scared or feel pity."

"Jay, I don't feel that way. Tell me what you are feeling from me." I said.

"Comfortable, happy, love, lust and proud. Those are the emotions that I'm getting from you. I can't help but ask why do you feel proud darlin?"

"Well, you are one strong man that went through so much and survived. I'm really proud to be your mate. I hope that I can live up to that one day."

Before I knew it, I had my lips placed on his. When I did that I felt a shock of electricity go through me again. Just like yesterday. After a few seconds, I felt him kiss me back. Before we could go any further I heard Jay growl in frustration and pull back.

Before I could ask him what was wrong he spoke up.

"Darlin, Peter has just arrived."

"Okay but before we go back to the story there is something else that I want to ask." I said nervously.

"Bella there is no need to be nervous around me. You can ask me anything." He added with a smile.

That smile alone could make a girl melt.

"Darlin those are different feelings than before what are you thinking about?" His voice was a little rougher than before. When I looked up I could see that his eyes were darker than before.

"I kind of forgot that you were an empath Jay. What I wanted to know was why do I feel a sort of electricity go through me when we touch or kiss? What just happened with your eyes they were a golden yellow color and now there darker, like black?"

I was really confused because Pete or Lottie had never told me that anything of that could happen. Maybe I was imagining things.

That was the moment that Peter made himself known.

"Lil Bit you aren't imagining things It was not my place to explain this. Jasper will tell you that in a second." Peter said.

"What the, how..."

"I just know shit Bells. Sit down and listen to your mate." After I sat back down Jay began to explain things.

"Bella the electricity that you feel when we touch or kiss is perfectly normal. I feel it too. That's something that only mates feel." He said.

"Peter and Charlotte feel that too. What Peter meant earlier was true. There are things that mates do. This is something we need to speak about. Peter is here now because I trust him." Jasper said.

"About my eyes. Our eyes change by several things. Bloodlust, anger, and lust. Add to the fact that I'm an empath. The feelings you were giving off Bella is the result of what you saw." He smiled.

Geez, that man will drive me insane before he knows it.

"Okay, Darlin enough of that. Not that I don't like or enjoy those emotions that you're giving off right now. I believe that it is time to tell me your story."

I looked up to Peter asking a silent question before I told my story.

Peter seemed to know what I was asking.

"Lil Bit tell him everything even that. The Major will understand you better than anyone else. Major, just like your story, there will be a part of Lil Bit's story that you will need to keep a secret for now. We don't want anyone to know about this. It will work out in our favor." Explained Peter with his all-knowing grin on his face.

"If you tell me then maybe I'll understand what you are talking about. Instead of being cryptic like usual Peter." Jasper said.

"Okay I'll tell you everything Jay but please stay calm. If something becomes too difficult, let me know. I don't want you to break down my dad's house." I told with a smile and he nodded.

"My biological parents Charlie and Renee had me when they were very young. When I was 1 year old my parents divorced. My mother packed everything up and moved to Phoenix to have a completely new start. I kept in as much contact with Charlie over the years as possible."

"Everything went fine growing up until my mom had a new 'boyfriend' and forgot almost everything else. Except for the boyfriend. Luckily by the first time that happened I was almost 7 years old. By that age, I knew how to cook, clean, do laundry and how to take care of the bills."

"So, in my mom's absence, I took care of everything including going to school. This went on until mom had enough of her 'boyfriend' and looked for the next fish in the sea."

"She kept doing this until she met Phil Dwyer. He seemed to be the one. Phil was a nice guy, but there was only one problem. He told me that he never wanted kids. He accepted me because of my mother but nothing more."

"Because of that I missed my dad even more than before. The next 6 months or so went by. I saw and felt that my mom and I weren't as close anymore. Not as close as we used to be."

"She had married Phil in the meantime. It was a small affair, nothing big. Now he is officially my step-dad. That gave me a perfect out. I told my mom that I wanted to give her and Phil some space. I wanted to finish my last year of high school in Forks with my dad. So here I am." I smiled.

"Although that I'm not happy with what you were going through, how do Peter and Charlotte fit in your life?"

"When I was between the age of 10 and 11 years old I needed to make a family tree as homework for some class in school. That's where I found out that I had an aunt Charlotte. She was dead. Nobody ever told me why when I asked about this. After I had this finished for school in a weekend. I met Pete and Lottie in the park. They told me everything about them."

"Peter told me it was time to meet each other. I, of course, freaked out at first. When I asked what he meant by it was time to meet, Pete over there gave me the answer. I just know shit." When he said this, I started laughing and they followed.

When I was calmed down I explained the rest.

"After that Pete and Lottie stayed around me most of the time. When I was 14 years old and because I had the knowledge of vampires I met up with the Volturi."

At this point, Jay started growling. When I looked up I saw his eye color change to the purest black. Something inside me knew that this wasn't Jay anymore but the Major himself. The one who fought in the southern wars. Pete nodded at my realization.

 **Major's POV**

I couldn't believe that my captain and his lieutenant would expose my mate to the Volturi and the danger that they put her in.

"Why would you in God's name go to the Volturi Isabella?" I asked.

"Because I know what you are. Your laws say you either kill or change a human who knows what you are." My Isabella said.

"Yes that's true but I know that they don't change people who are under the age of 16 years old. So, when do you need to be changed? I will be the only person that will change you. It will be my venom running through you and no one else's Isabella." I told her.

"Major I don't need to be changed soon. Like I was saying. When I met the Volturi brothers Aro, was very fond of me. That and he couldn't read me. We stayed in Volterra for a couple days and I met Didyme, Athenodora, and Sulpicia. With Sulpicia I had an instant bond. She was like the mother that I didn't have. Aro was like the father that I missed in my life. Uncle Marcus confirmed the bonds." Isabella said.

"I was adopted by Aro and Sulpicia as their daughter. When I'm a vampire I'll be known as the princess of Volterra."

"They agreed to let me have my human experience's. But if something happened to me like an accident or such that Pete and Lottie would change me without a second thought. Otherwise, I would be changed by Pete and Lottie when I was around 20 years old. I really didn't want to be stuck as a teenager forever." Explained my mate.

"Isabella, I know that these arrangements were made before we met each other. As far as everything goes with Aro and his mate, I understand perfectly. But as your mate I'll be the one who will change you. No matter what may happen." I told her with a stern voice.

"I agree. It's like you said, we didn't know back then that this would be happening. I really think about the Volturi the same way as you do. I get along with everyone very well."

"That's great but what aren't you telling me, Isabella?" The Major said sternly.

"Major she has a bond with everyone in the castle. Most of them are the bonds of aunts, uncles, brothers, and sisters." Told my captain.

"Yes, and with who are the other bonds? What are they? Captain."

"Well, that would be with the twins Jane & Alec and Demitri. The four of them are bonded together in some way. Even Marcus can't explain right now. Their bond is so strong that they would protect her as a mate would do. We really don't understand it for now either. But you need to see it this way Major. She is protected by the 3 best Volturi guards. She is your mate. Anyone who tries anything against her, will not know what happens to them. Lil Bit has more ties in the vampire world as human than any other vampire that I know of." Peter finished.

"That may be true captain but It's my job to keep her safe and happy."

"Major, you made me happier these last two days than anyone else has ever done." I could feel the happiness, love, and honesty when my mate spoke. I couldn't do anything else than kiss her now. She responded eagerly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Alice's POV**

I knew that we took a risk by traveling to the south. We had no other choice. Edward and I would meet up with our mates here.

When we arrived in the South we were greeted by James the right hand of the mistress.

The instant that our eyes met I knew that he was my mate and I would claim him as such. He had blond hair up in a ponytail. He was about 5 ft. 10, red eyes and very well built. But first I needed to find Edwards mate. We would need them to complete our plan.

We are here to meet your mistress, we would like to talk to her.

 **Edward's POV**

I had just witnessed Alice finding her mate. But her thought was on me finding mine. I was happy that I would finally meet my mate, but I couldn't help but wonder why my mate would be here.

When we walked into the camp James told us to wait. He would go and get his mistress.

That's when I saw her. Words couldn't even describe her. All the power that came along with both my mate and Alice's mate.

But I really started to question how we would be able to leave our mates behind and go back to Forks. Thinking about that alone, hurts me and we aren't even fully mated yet.

I could hear the same thoughts in Alice's head.

 **James POV**

My mate, I smelled her before I even saw her.

She was about 4 ft. 10 against my 5 ft. 10. She had short spiky hair. She looked like a pixie. She was defiantly an animal drinker. She had yellow eyes in contrast to mine.

I was a vampire for god's sake. Humans are our natural food source. My mate would have free choice. I for one was not planning on feeding on animals. No way that would happen.

When we arrived at the camp I told them to wait when I went to my mistress. I for one was scared about what she would do about my mate. Let's face it, everyone knows that the mistress doesn't want mates in the camp.

Maybe when she finds her mate she will change her mind about her rule.

"Mistress, we have visitors that would like to meet you and talk to you."

 **The Mistress's POV**

"Very well James let them in. I'm curious to know who would have the guts to come in here to meet me. After all everyone knows that I'm pretty ruthless."

"As you wish mistress. I'll let them in."

Two vampires with golden yellow eyes walked inside. A female pixie and a male.

When I saw the male, I knew evidently that I would have to change my one and only rule about mates. Because that gorgeous piece of a male was definitely mine.

He was about 6 ft. 2 with messy bronze brown hair. He was very well built. Oh boy I will enjoy my time with my mate.

"Tell me strangers who are you? What can I help you with?"

"I am Alice Brandon and this is Edward Mason. We are better known as Cullen. We are here because I knew that we both would meet our mates here."

"You know this how, exactly Alice?" I asked her.

"I'm a seer. I had a vision that it was time to come here and meet you."

"Very well, and what about you Edward?" I purred.

"I am gifted too. I can read people's minds. Vampire and human from a distance."

"You have two great powers. Was there another reason why you two are here besides finding your mates?"

"Yes, Alice and I would like to ask your help with our plan mistress."

"Let me hear your plan later and I'll think about it. James go and take your mate out of here so that I have time with mine."

"Oh, and let the others know that I don't want to be interrupted."

"Of course, mistress. Does that mean that you'll accept my mate and will let her live?

"Yes James. I'll change the rule. But anyone who is mated will still fight with me. If not, their mate will be punished. I believe that is very fair of me. Isn't it James."

"Yes, mistress that's a fair rule. I'll let the others know not to disturb you before I leave with my mate."

 **Abigail's POV**

I walked towards the throne room where the three masters were. This will not be ending well for the people in question.

"Masters, I'm sorry to disturb you but there is something that I need to show you. I think it's best to gather everyone first. So we only need to go through this once."

"Very well. Abby gather everyone in the throne room. We will deal with whatever the problem is. Nothing can be that bad dear." Aro said.

"Master Aro, I'm sorry to say this but It is worse than you think. Everyone here in Volterra will not like what I'm about to reveal." I explained sadly.

 **Aro's POV**

Once everyone was gathered in the throne room, Abby held her hand out for me to read.

After a few minutes, I let her hand fall like it burned me.

There was no doubt about what Abigail showed me. She was a seer but not any seer. Everything she saw through visions will happen as she sees them. They don't change when people change their mind.

Abby was sort of like Peter Whitlock. The difference between them was, Peter had a voice that he called Yoda. It lets him know things. Abby saw them through visions.

Oh boy this was not good at all. I knew now already that there would be people who would want to leave Volterra.

"Aro what is it. Spit it out brother. It can't be that bad." Spoke Caius.

"Caius that's what I thought of too, at first. But this was something that I did not see coming at all. Dear ones, what I'm going to tell you is something that everyone here needs to hear."

"Abby had a vision of Alice and Edward plotting against us. That's not all though. They will hurt us the most with who they have chosen to be an innocent victim in all of this. Alice and Edward just met up with their mate's and will use them in their plan too." I said.

"Master who is this innocent victim that you are talking about? I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this at all."

"Demitri I'll be honest. No one will like the outcome of what I'm about to reveal. Believe me, I'll do anything to protect my daughter against those two."

The whole throne room was growling at this. The windows were rattling. The worst reaction came from Alec, Jane, and Demitri. I already had thought their eyes were pitch black with anger even worse than the others.

"Call my niece to see if she needs help." Caius ordered.

"We need to be prepared for the worse. Marcus stated.

"My daughter will not be a pawn in their game." Sulpicia said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to let that happen." I told everyone.

"What is their plan?" Athenodora said.

"Why would they use my niece?" Didyme asked.

"What, are they crazy?" Heidi said.

"We need to protect her!" Felix yelled.

"I will not stand here and do nothing." Alec shouted

"Bring Isabella to Volterra." Jane said.

"I'm going to Forks. I need to see that Isabella is fine." Demitri stated.

"People, please calm down. I know that this is not an easy thing to do, after what I just told you. We need to get to the bottom of this. We need help so that we are two steps ahead of them. There is only one vampire beside Abby who can say what will happen for sure. That's Peter Whitlock. He is with Isabella now, so I'll call him first."

"Now be quiet so that everyone can hear the conversation."

 **Peter's POV**

I was really happy to see that Lil Bit and the Major had finally found each other. They were both happier than I have ever seen them before.

"Guys, I'm sorry to break up your lovey dovey time. But my Yoda is telling me that I'm going to get a phone call about Lil Bit. Why don't you make yourselves comfortable. I'll put it on speaker so that you can hear the conversation too Bells."

"I didn't say that you needed to sit in the Major's lap Bells." I said with an amused smile.

"What, I'm very comfortable and calm here. I don't think that Jay will complain." Bells told me before she put her head on his chest.

"Of course not darlin. This is indeed very relaxing." Answered the Major while wrapping his arms around Bells.

"You two are worse than sweet syrup." I smiled.

"Baby let them be. They are cute." Replied my mate.

"When will you get this phone call Pete?" Lil Bit asked.

"That would be in 3,2,1 now."

I picked up the phone and put it on speaker before I laid it down on the table.

"Hello Peter." Aro said.

"Aro what Abby said was true. Don't worry Lil Bit is perfectly safe. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Stella, how are you?" He asked.

"Daddy, I'm perfectly safe here I promise."

"I know that Peter will look out for you Bells but, we don't want to take any risks." Caius said.

"Dad she is safe with me. You know that better than anyone. I'm the God of war for a reason." Jasper said.

"Jasper how pleasant to hear that you met my daughter. Maybe it's better that she would come to Volterra with Peter and Charlotte. I need to know for sure that she's safe." Aro stated.

"No No No please Jay. I don't want to leave you." Bella said.

"Shhhhhh darlin. I won't leave you." Jasper reassured her.

"Bells we can better protect you here." Alec said.

"Listen to my brother and come to Volterra Bells. Please." Jane said, almost begging.

"We don't want to put you at risk Bells." Demitri stated.

Bella was full out crying now and the Major was not happy. He let out a growl in warning and everyone shut up at once.

"Now you all need to listen and listen good. I'm only going to say this once. There is no way in hell that any of you are going to take my mate away from here. She is safe here with us." The Major stated.

The major started using his mojo on Lil Bit. All the while he was purring to calm her down.

"Major, we weren't aware of the two of you being mates. I would say that my daughter is safest with you for right now. Please take care of her." Aro said.

"I will. I would give my life before someone could get to her." Major said.

"Thank you, Major. Stella, we love you don't forget that." Aro said.

"I love you all too daddy. I want to stay with Jay." Bella said.

"Okay. When we know more we will call again. I want to stay ahead of them."

"So will I Aro." Peter says.

With that, the conversation ended.

 **Jasper's POV**

"Darlin why don't you go upstairs and take a shower to relax. We will get you something to eat."

"You really don't need to do that. I can cook something."

"Sugar, it's not a problem go upstairs. Shower and change into something comfortable. After your dinner, we can watch a movie?"

"Thanks, Lottie."

Bella kissed me and got up. She went upstairs. After I heard the water running I turned to Peter and Char.

"What was that all about, Peter what did Abby see?" I said.

"I'll make some dinner for sweet pea while the two of you talk." Charlotte said.

"Thanks, Char."

"Abby had a vision that the danger comes from the golden kids."

"Alice and Edward? What do they want with my mate? They left two days ago Peter." I say.

"Alice had a vision of Lil Bit arriving here in Forks. I know for sure that she doesn't know more than that."

"Why would that be?"

"Because your sweet mate is a mental and physical shield. A strong one while she is still human. Even the powers from Jane and Alec don't work on her. Demitri can't find her because of her mental shield unless she moves it."

"Who taught her to do that?" I asked.

"That would be me." Said Char.

"I know that she is pretty safe with the three of us. I think that it is better that we have some help as back up. We don't know yet who is working along with the golden kids Jasper." Peter said.

"I agree Peter. I thought about Garrett and Kate. We know that we can trust them."

"I'll call them when Lil Bit is asleep."

That's when I heard her come down. She had put on her pj's and her hair was up in a messy bun.

After she ate the pasta that Char made for her, I sat her down in my lap. I was running my hand up and down her back to relax.

We were watching a series that Bella liked and apparently Char did too. The vampire diaries. Ironic I know right. We as vampires watching a series about vampires. I really didn't care.

Bella started relaxing during the series. She laid her head down on my chest melting further into me.

After about 5 more minutes or so she was asleep in my arms. I gently picked her up to put her in her bed.

Once upstairs I pulled the blankets away and laid her down with the blankets on her. Making sure she wouldn't be cold. I kissed her forehead and went to leave the room.

Before I closed the door, I heard her whisper I love you Jay. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard that. If my dead heart could it would be beating again.

I love you too darlin, more than you know. With that, I went back downstairs to make some calls.

* * *

 **I wanna say a huge thank you to my beta kim67255 without her this story wouldn't be the same :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Garrett's POV**

"Yo Peter, how are you?"

"I'm fine but we could use your help Garrett." Peter said.

"Why, is something wrong with Lil one?"

"No, she's fine Garrett, believe me. Things will explode when everything comes out. The Major and I will need some extra protection for Lil Bit. Nobody here besides us know you."

"No problem Peter. I'll be leaving here and meet with you tomorrow." I told him.

"That's great. Meet me and Char in Port Angeles tomorrow. We need to hunt. After that, we'll take you back to Lil Bit's house."

"Sure, I will do that. It's been a while since I have seen her. I can't wait to see her again." I said.

"It's been two years or so since you've seen her, right Garrett?" Peter said.

"Yes, that's right. See you tomorrow Peter."

 **No Ones POV**

Once Peter was done with his call. Jasper got on the phone, calling Kate.

 **Kate's POV**

"Jasper is something wrong with the family?"

"I can't really explain over the phone Kate. Could you come to Forks alone, without telling anyone where you're going?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, you're talking like this is something about life and death?"

"It is, more or less. I know that I can trust you. That's also why I called you." Jasper stated.

"No problem, I'll tell them that I want to visit a friend in France. I'll be there in about three hours or so."

"Thank you Kate. Peter and Charlotte will meet up with you at the edge of the woods."

"Okay, see you in a couple of hours."

 **Alice's POV**

Now I have a task to do. They will be found and no one will suspect anything.

Two down one more to go.

Everything will work out like we thought it would. I better let them know. There will be a little change in our plans. I better call Carlisle to update him.

"It's me. The plan has changed a little bit." I said.

"Why? Didn't you two find your mates?" Carlisle said.

"Yes, we did. We can't leave without them. Think about it, would you be able to leave your mate behind?"

"No, I understand. I wouldn't and couldn't do that either. But what is next now?" He said.

"You need to call Eleazar. We need to make 100% sure that the human is a shield." I told him.

"What do I tell him? You do know that he will need a reason."

"Tell him whatever you want. It won't matter, but just don't tell him the plan. Eleazar will be of use later to us."

"I'll take care of it, no problem Alice."

"Let me know if you find something out. I'll call you later." I told him.

We need more people that we know. A newborn army is great but not reliable. I need more people on the inside. I know, time to call in an old friend. I smiled smugly.

 **Charlotte's POV**

When I saw Jasper and Bells together earlier tonight, I started looking to their aura's. To be honest it scared the living shit out of me. To see how strong their aura was bonded already.

Their aura is strong and a golden color. I had never seen two people bond so strong and fast. The golden aura was something that I had never seen in my existence before. I'll need to ask Marcus, maybe he will know.

"Peter, there is something that we need to discuss. It's about the Major and Bells."

"What about them? Char baby." Peter asked.

"I looked to their auras this evening and it scares me. They have one of the strongest aura's that I have ever seen. They are bonding super-fast."

"That can work out in two ways baby. As long as they are together, they will feel each other better than most mated couples. The Major more because of the pull and he's an empath. They aren't mated yet. They will feel each other perfectly. I fear with what you just said. It will be almost impossible to be separate from each other. My knower told me that it will be impossible to separate them for long periods. Time will tell how far and long they can be separated Char." Peter told me.

"I know Peter, I just don't want to see either one of them in pain." I said.

"Me either Char. Let's go and pick up Kate."

 **Kate's POV**

When I arrived at the edge of the woods I saw that Peter and Charlotte arrived at the same time.

"Hey guys, long time no see. If the two of you are here with Jasper that normally means trouble. What's going on?"

"Follow us and we will tell you everything when we arrive. I hope that we can count on you Kate. My niece's life depends on it."

"Your...niece? I didn't know that you had a niece Char." I said.

"We'll explain everything where nobody can overhear us. Let's go ladies."

"Sure Peter, lead the way."

 **Bella's POV**

I woke up around 2 in the morning because my cell phone was ringing. Who the hell would call me at this time?

"Hello" Came out groggy from sleep.

"Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" The voice said.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to call you at this time Miss Swan. I'm chief Milo Berns from Phoenix. I sadly have called with bad news." He said.

"What's going on? Has something happened with my mom?" I shot right up in my bed.

"I'm sorry to have to say this over the phone Miss Swan. But, your mother Renee', and her husband Phil Dwyer were found earlier tonight dead in their house.

"Are...Are you sure?" I started having troubles with breathing at this point.

"Sadly, we are miss. It seems like they were murdered. Everything looks like a robbery. I'm so sorry for your loss." He said.

At this point, I really couldn't control the sobs that came out of me. My phone all but forgotten. This couldn't be happening.

 **Jasper's POV**

I just came back from hunting when I felt an extreme pain in my chest. I knew that something was wrong with Bella. I knew it wasn't the chief. He had a 48-hour shift at the station.

I ran inside the house to her bedroom. When I opened the door, my dead heart broke to see her in so much pain. The emotions that she was throwing out was pain, hurting, anger, disbelief, and grief.

I heard someone yelling through her phone and took the conversation over.

"Hello, I'm Jasper. I'm Isabella's boyfriend. What did you just tell her?" I asked.

"I'm sorry sir. I am chief Milo Berns from Phoenix. I had to sadly let Miss Swan know that her mother Renee' and step-father Phil Dwyer were found dead this evening. They were found in their house. Everything looks like it was a robbery. We need to have Miss Swan identify and claim the bodies." He said.

"I'll talk to her about that and call you back. She is in shock right now."

"Okay, I'm really sorry that I needed to tell her that. You have my condolences."

I put the phone aside and pulled Bella into my lap. She clung immediately to me and started sobbing on my shoulder.

"Shhh, Darlin, I'm here. Let it all out, I have you."

I didn't use my gift. She needs to grieve about this. It will help her in the long run. I started running one of my hands through her hair and the other on her back. Rubbing circles while purring to help her calm down.

I heard at the same time the front door open and close again. When I smelled the air I knew it was Peter, Char, and Kate.

It didn't take long before I saw Char with a worried look on her face. She was standing in the doorway of Bella's room.

"Sweetheart, let's go down stairs for a bit." I said.

"Jay...d...do...don't...le...leave...me." She sobbed and clung harder to me.

"I'll never leave you darlin. Keep holding on tight. I'm going to carry you down stairs."

I pulled her up with me and went down the stairs. Kate and Char had a puzzled, worried look on their face. Peter of course knew. He felt sorry for Bella.

I sat down on the sofa and placed her in my lap. I started my hand in her hair and on her back again to calm her down.

"Peter tell me what you know. Don't hold anything back. My mate deserves to know everything."

 **Peter's POV**

"I called Garrett and asked him to make a pit stop in Phoenix. He will see what he can find there for us. This may look like a robbery to the police. I'm pretty sure it is not the case." I told everyone.

"I do already know who's behind this. We just have to be 100% sure. We may find something out. I'm hoping to find out for sure who is behind it and why. My knower isn't giving me much at the moment."

"When will Garrett be here Pete?" Bella asked.

"I think sometime tomorrow around noon, Lil Bit."

"Did you meet Garrett before darlin?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I met Garrett when I was 15 years old. I really like him Jay."

"Jasper, Garrett is like a brother to Lil Bit. There is no need to be jealous." I told him at vampire speed.

"I know Peter. I can feel it in the way Bella is talking about him. I can't help the protective and possessive emotions that come up. When I hear her talk about another male." Jasper replied at vampire speed.

"That's because you are new mates. Those things need time Jasper. Keep in mind that the feeling will always be there." I explained at vampire speed.

"What are the two of you talking about Pete. In case you have forgotten I'm human. I don't have vampire hearing." Bella said.

"Nothing special Lil Bit. I was just explaining to Jasper something that he needs to get into that head of his." Peter stated.

"Oh sure. Back to what the phone call was about." Jasper said.

"Are you saying that this, is the doings of the golden kids!"

"They will pay dearly for hurting my mate like this captain." The Major yelled.

"I agree Major. All I know for now is that there are more people involved in all this. All in exchange to have Lil Bit. They want to try to break her down so she will do what they want. In return, they will have access to her powers." I told him.

"What? You have to be kidding me captain. Do you know where they are? They will be burned before they even know it." Roared the Major.

"Major calm down. Bells needs you here and we don't know who is all involved in this." I said.

"Jay, Peter is right. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I love you Jay." Bella said.

"Darlin, I feel the same way you do. I love you too." I kissed her.

"Jasper, I know you two love each other and all. Please for the God of love stop projecting. We don't want a massive orgy around here." I grinned.

 **Edward's POV (Little Lemon)**

Once we were alone it took only about 5 seconds and we were in a lip lock. I ran my tongue against her lower lip. She opened immediately for me. We started battling with our tongues for dominance. I won in the end. She may have a lot of power here. As well as dominate all the newborns. But as my mate, I wasn't having any of that. It was time that she knew that I was the dominant one in this relationship. At the end of our lovemaking she will know that. I was about to worship her like nobody ever had done to her.

Once in her bedroom, we took off each other's clothes. Once she was in only her bra and panties I laid her down on the bed.

I kissed along her jaw towards her neck while taking off her bra and panties.

I lightly bit down on the place where I would mark her as my mate. One of my hands were playing with her breasts. The other wandered further down south. She was already a wriggling moaning mess under me. This was just the beginning.

When my thumb reached her clit, she moaned even louder. When I reached her slit she was already so wet for me. I pushed two fingers inside and pumped them a couple times before I stopped everything. She let out a frustrated growl.

"Don't worry angel we aren't done yet. I pulled my boxers off and took my rock hard cock and pushed inside her. She felt heavenly. Our rhythm started slowly at first.

"Harder, faster mi compañero." She moaned.

I complied. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer. I reached down and played with her clit at the same speed of my thrusts. I could feel her walls clamp down on me. That's when I roared "come now" and bit down in her neck to mark her as mine.

She came immediately with me. At the same time I felt her whisper in my neck eres mío. Before she bit down. We both sealed the bite in each other's neck. I pulled out and laid down on my back with her on my chest.

"Angel, we really need your help."

"I'll follow you everywhere mi compañero." She said.

Spanish translations

eres mío = your mine

mi compañero = My mate


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Kate's POV**

What the fuck, why would anyone do something like that to hurt someone else and at what cost.

"I need to say I was never a big fan of Alice or Edward. They have reached the limit with this. They hurt my sister."

"Your sister." Wondered the major out loud.

Peter on the other hand just sat there grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah I can't help it but when I first saw her I felt instantly connected with her." I said.

"That would be another thing about our Bells. Everyone who meets her if they have pure thoughts towards her they will bond with her at some level. That's what has happened to all the vampires that Bella has met so far." Peter explained to me and Jasper.

"That would explain a lot. I really see you as a sister Bella. I would like to know you better. Oh, and Jasper I'll do anything if it is to protect my new sister."

"I would like that too Kate." Bella stood up and hugged me before she went back to her place on Jasper's lap.

"Bella why don't you stay home tomorrow from school. Everyone will understand. I'll stay with you if you want." I suggested.

"It's really nice of you Kate but I really want to go. It will help to distract me. Jay will be there with me." She smiled.

"Sure, if that's what you want." I smiled back.

"Peter why don't you explain to me everything that is going on. I'll stay here and will look around to find a place to stay."

"We can do that or you can just stay with me and Char. I have bought a place about 10-minutes' drive from here. It has a lot of land. We have a lot of space if you want."

"Thank you, Peter, that would be ideal." I told him.

When Peter was done with telling me everything I saw that Bella had fallen asleep against Jasper's chest.

"Jasper why don't you put her in bed where she is comfortable. You can stay with her. Bella will need to be woken up in a few hours so that she can get ready for school." I said.

"I think I will Kate. Thanks Kate for helping us to protect Bella."

"No problem Jasper. She means a lot to me already. Go and spent some time with your mate."

 **Jasper's POV**

I stayed the rest of the night with Bella and sent her some calm when she was restless during her sleep. To say that they were the longest 3 hours of my life was true.

Once she was settled down she moved in her sleep and laid her head on my chest. Her legs tangled with mine. At one-point Bella was laying almost on top of me. I didn't mind it one bit.

Not long after that she started having a sex dream. She started moaning my name while grinding her sweet little body against mine. I could definitely smell her arousal. Her level of emotions picked up very fast. I felt my eyes darkening immediately when I smelled my sweet mate.

When it was 7 o'clock I woke her up so that she could get ready for school. I started kissing and nipping against her neck while I called her name. At first, she moaned in her sleep. I moved up towards her ear then her jaw and ended at her lips. She finally woke up.

 **Bella's POV**

I woke up while Jay was kissing me.

"That's a wake-up that I could get used to Jay."

He kissed me again then I felt his tongue against my lower lip begging for entrance. I opened up greedily. We fought for a while but I let him win. My hands had a mind of their own. One was tangled in his honey blonde locks. The other was roaming his chest. That's when I felt his hands under my thin, cami top, moving towards my breast. I couldn't help moaning out loud in his mouth. He pulled away at that point. I pouted at that.

"Darlin, it's not that I'm not enjoying this but ya need to get ready for school. I need to change too."

"Your right I'm going to take a shower." First, I gave Jay a last peck on his lips and went to the bathroom.

Once I was done with my shower and dried myself. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to my bedroom to put my clothes on.

What to wear on the first day!? Well everyone would be looking at me because I would be the new shiny toy at school. The daughter of the chief. I should give them something to look at.

I put on a red lace bra with matching panties. I pulled out my dark blue skinny jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. I left the bottom two buttons open. I found my favorite 4-inch-high heels. I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail.

When I looked into the mirror I knew that I would drive Jay wild. That would be something that I learned from Lottie over the years. Teasing. I was wondering how far I could go with teasing Jay.

I went downstairs and ate breakfast. When I was done I put everything in the sink and went towards my car. When I opened my front door, I saw Jay standing there. He wore black jeans with a long sleeve shirt and cowboy boots. I was almost drooling over my man.

"You look mighty beautiful too darlin." Jay kissed me and held his hand out.

I raised an eyebrow up in question.

"Give me your keys sweetheart. We are going to school together. I'll drive you so that they all know that you're not available and that you're mine."

"Someone is in a mood. I'm yours. You know that right?"

"I sure do darlin. That is why I need to stake my claim on you." He smiled.

I handed the keys over and we drove to school.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been here before. The school was like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school. Only the sign, which declared it to be Forks High School.

It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first.

Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?

Jay parked us in front of a building, which had a small sign over the door front office. I was brought back out of my thoughts when I heard Jay chuckling.

"Not what your expected darlin?"

"Really no." I smiled.

Jay stepped out of the car. When I opened my door, Jay was there and held his hand out. I took it and stepped out of my car. That's when I saw the entire parking lot looking at me with a weird expression. I knew that I would get looks from some people but I wasn't prepared for this.

"Jay why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Don't worry about them darlin. It's just that a lot of the girls here tried to get my attention. It never worked because I was waiting for you. As for the guys, they are envious of me. They know they don't stand a chance against me. Believe me when I say that I can be a very possessive vampire. Especially when it comes to you." Jasper said to me.

He leaned down and kissed me. Before I could get carried away by my hot vampire I pulled back.

"Why don't you show me the way towards the office where I can get my schedule." I smiled.

"Follow me, darlin." He put an arm around my waist. Pulling me closer to him and led me the way.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan the new student." I replied politely toward an older lady.

"Ah yes, the chief's daughter. I'm Miss Cope. I'll print your schedule for you."

After a few seconds, I had my schedule.

"If you ever need anything you know where to find me. Now Mr. Hale why don't you show Miss Swan around." I raised my eyebrow up in question.

"Sure Miss Cope. It would be my pleasure." Replied Jay.

We look at my schedule together.

1-English 8:30-9:25

2-math 9:30-10:10

3-history 10:15-11:00

4-science 11:05-11:50

5-lunch 11:50-12:30

6-biology 12:30-1:20

7-gym 1:30-3:00

3:00 free

That doesn't seem as bad as I thought. I looked up from my schedule to Jay.

"What's up with the Hale name?" I asked Jasper.

"That's the surname I use here. I'm a twin brother here with Rosalie. You'll meet her at lunch."

"Okay, I can't wait. So what classes do I have with you baby?" I asked him.

"That would be English, history, and gym. We also have lunch together."

The first class went fine. I saw one male looking at me with a weird expression. I wondered what that was all about.

The second class was without Jay. The same male that looked at me weird was in this class too. This was my chance to ask him what his deal is. I took a seat beside him.

"I'm Isabella Swan, and you are?"

"I'm Riley Biers, nice to meet you finally." He said.

"What do you mean finally?"

"Long story short is that you are my half- sister." He said.

"Wwwhat I stuttered, I'm an only child."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too until the day that I found out that my dad wasn't my dad. My biological father is Charlie Swan."

"But if you know that why didn't you go to him with this?" I asked.

"That would be because I lost my dad only about 6 months ago. He told me this before he died. It was a lot to take in. Then I found out that I had a sister."

"I sure can believe that. So how old are you Riley?" I asked.

"I'm 18 almost 19. Because of circumstances, I need to do this year again. I don't mind though, otherwise, I wouldn't have met you."

"You're right this is a lot to take in even for me. I'll need some time to get over the fact that I have a biological brother."

"Take all the time that you need. I won't go anywhere. I would really like to get to know my sister and eventually my biological dad."

When the bell rang I jumped slightly in my seat. Riley stood up and helped me to get to my next class.

When we arrived there Jay looked slightly pissed towards us. What was up with that? I sat down next to Jasper and he leaned down towards my ear.

"Care to explain what that was about my mate?" He whispered.

A shiver ran down my back before I answered.

"Jay there is no need to go all protective over me. I'll explain it later."

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. Jay was already gone. I went to the bathroom first. When I walked toward the cafeteria I saw something that made my blood boil. One of the two stupid whores here at school had her hands on my man. That shit won't fly with me. I walked towards them.

"Get your filthy hands off my man you bitch." I spat. I maneuvered myself between Jasper and her.

"Who do you think you are to speak to me like that." Said the bitch.

"I'm not like the others around here. This." I pointed to Jasper. "is MY boyfriend and you need to back the fuck off before, I mess up you're not so pretty face."

"Lauren, maybe we should go." I heard the other whore Jessica say.

"No, I don't think so. Jasper didn't confirm this. As far as I know, he would never choose a plane stupid girl like her. Not when he can have me."

She went to take a swing at me, but I was a lot faster. I stepped forward and took her arm mid swing and pushed her against the opposite wall. Her face pressed against it and her arm twisted behind her back.

Thank you, Pete, for all those fighting and defending lessons. I thought.

"I'm going to tell you this one more time bitch. Jasper is my boyfriend. I don't ever want to see your filthy hands on him ever again. God help me because I'll personally nock that stupid head of yours off."

She nodded. When I stepped away they both ran away as fast as they could. Leaving me and Jasper alone in the hall.

When I turned around Jasper his eyes were pitch black and stalked towards me like prey. Before I knew it, he had me pinned against the wall.

"Yourrrrr so sexy when you're staking yourrrr claim on me darlin." He purred.

Before I could reply he had his lips pressed on mine and deepened the kiss. He was a lot rougher than I was used too. I wasn't complaining but knowing what he was this wasn't good at all. His hands roamed everywhere at once on my body.

Before I knew it, someone pulled Jay away from me. Lottie and Kate stood slightly crouched in front of me. Peter took Jasper out of the school. Lottie turned to me.

"Are you okay sugar?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Jay would never hurt me." I told them.

"No, he wouldn't. But, after what just happened here Jasper was running on pure instinctual emotions."

"I had a feeling that something changed in him. But what was this all about. I don't understand. It was really good Aunt Lottie." I told her.

"When Jasper saw that you were defending your relationship and were ready to fight for him. Well, let me put it this way. His claiming and mating emotions came up. That was what was about to happen if we didn't come to interrupt."

"Will Jay come back today?" I asked.

I don't think so. But you'll see us tonight sugar. Go and eat something before you need to go to your other classes."

I hugged both Kate and Lottie before I left.

Once I had my food I sat down next to a girl with brown hair named Angela. We talked during the lunch. I found out that Angela was in most of my classes just like Riley.

The rest of the day went on. Before I knew it school was out. I exchanged numbers with both Angela and Riley. I hugged them before I went to my car and drove home.

Once I was inside the house. I saw Charlie was there.

"Hey, kiddo I just took a shower and changed before I go back to the station. I had a call about what happened to your mom and Phil. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"There life and family are in Phoenix so It's best to have the funeral there."

"Okay kiddo I'll arrange everything for you. I'm sorry but I really need to go now." Dad said.

"No problem dad, be careful."

"Always am Bells." With that, he was gone.

When I entered the kitchen, I made dinner and sat down to eat. After that, I did the dishes.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it was Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte. Once they were inside Jasper smelled the air before he stalked towards me.

"Why do you smell like another male?" He started running his nose along my neck. Not long after that I felt his tongue on my neck.

"Jasper stop scenting Lil bit we know that she is yours. You need to tell her what this is all about."

"Hmmmm" Was my genius answer.

Jay nipped at my earlobe. I bit back a moan when he purred lightly.

When I opened my eyes, I didn't even know when I closed them to look back at Peter. I saw aunt Lottie hit him on his head. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me.

"Ouch woman. What the hell was that for?" Peter asked.

"That's because you're not really helping."

"Jasper fucking Whitlock stop that shit right now."

Jay stopped what he was doing and we all sat down.

"Oh, and Bells why didn't you tell your mate that it was your brother that he smelled on you."

"What the fuck? Never mind you just know shit. I keep forgetting that sometimes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Jasper's POV**

After what had happened at the school, I realized that my mating instincts were a lot harder to control than I thought. Especially when I saw her go all possessive against those two at school. It was about time that I talk to my mate about this.

When I saw her and smelled another male on her I couldn't help myself. I take her in my arms while running my nose along her neck. Putting my scent on her.

My mate should only smell like me and no other male. I almost lost it when I heard her bite back a moan.

But now was not the time for that. Peter started cursing again. We sat down and I would tell her everything about mating. First, I needed Peter and Char out because I would have some fun with my mate after that.

"Jasper. Char and I need to do something. If you need us you know where to find us."

That was smart of the fucker. I wanted to be sure that they were out of hearing range. I turned to Bella.

"Darlin I think it's time to talk about what happened today." Bella nodded when I start explaining.

"What happened today was a combination of you going all possessive and protective over me. In return, my beast broke free. That's why I was running completely on my instincts. My instincts told me in that moment to mate completely with you. That would have happened eventually if Peter wouldn't have interfered?" I explained.

"Now the mating part is way more complex. It's something that mates talk about with each other. That is also why Peter and Charlotte left." She nodded again and I went on with explaining.

"When you are mated, it's like you're bonded completely to the other. Mind, body, and soul. You can't live without the other anymore."

"When we are far away from each other you will feel a pain in your chest. Just like I will. That's part of the mating bond."

"So, when I have the feeling that I have an elephant sitting on my chest. That is the mating bond? I will feel that when you are not around me. You're saying that it's normal." Bella said.

"Technically yes. Although I didn't know that you would feel the pull towards me so much while you're still human."

"When you're in pain I would know it immediately. The pull that I have towards you would find you anywhere. I think for you that you'll be able to feel those things too but on a smaller level."

"Now, tell me what you feel when I'm around you." I asked her.

"I can feel it when you're around me. It's like my body recognizes your energy and knows that you are back. I feel calm and at peace." My mate told me.

"I feel your hesitation darlin what else?"

"When you touch and kiss me I become extremely horny. Like I can't get enough of you." She blushed a fierce red color by the end of her sentence.

"I feel the same way. Like right now when I'm with you." I told her.

"I feel complete. It's a feeling like I am just where I am supposed to be. I can't really explain it otherwise." Bella told me.

"That's normal too. It will be better once we are fully mated. It will never go away completely. Though I need to say that I know one mated vampire couple that was like us. Once they were bonded completely their bond was so strong that it was impossible to stay far away from each other." I said.

"Who are they?" Bella asked.

"Aro and Sulpicia. She was also human when Aro met her. Now that they are both vampires. With the years that passed by it is easier for them to be away longer from each other."

"When you say fully mated you're meaning sex, right?" She blushed even more if that was possible.

"Yes and no. You see when we, as a vampire mate, we bite our mate during lovemaking. It's a normal and instinctual thing for us to do. That would lead in return to the change of our mate. If you're an older vampire like I am you can control that. I can bite you without changing you. The mark will for human eyes seem like a scar. For another vampire, they will know that you're mated." I explained.

I moved closer to her and rubbed my thumb over her blush covered cheek.

"You're so beautiful darlin." I pulled her in my lap and before I knew it she was kissing me.

I responded immediately to my sweet mate and deepened the kiss. When she needed to breathe I pulled away only to place my lips on her neck nipping and kissing my way to her collarbone.

Her breathing picked up while she let out a small moan. Her hands were both at the nape of my neck. I kissed my way back up her neck along her jaw before I re-claimed her lips with mine again. A little rougher this time she opened up immediately. I could kiss her all the time.

I could smell how aroused she was and I was sure she could feel me too. She started grinding down on me. At this point, I had her shirt open and ran my hands up her body and cupped her breast through her red lace bra. She let out a loud moan and before she could even register what was happening I laid her down on her bed. Her shirt off with me hovering over her. At the same moment, I felt her tense and felt her anxiety and embarrassment.

"Darlin, what's with the feelings that you're throwing off?"

"Well, I'm a virgin." She mumbled before she covered her hands over her face.

I sat next to her on the bed and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Darlin, don't be embarrassed. I kind of knew that already when I smelled you the first time. When you were aroused your smell was pure. That's a great gift that you're giving me. Knowing that I'll be the only man that will ever have you that way. What's with the anxiety? We won't do anything you don't want to darlin." I told her.

"It's not that Jay. Back in Phoenix, I had one boyfriend. That's what I thought anyway. His name was Luca. We were in the same grade when he all of a sudden paid attention to me. We went out a few times. Time went on and he wanted more from me. I couldn't. It didn't feel right. When I was about to give in to what he wanted I overheard him with a couple of his friends. It seemed that he only saw me because of a stupid bet he had with his friends. When I found out I was devastated at first. Later that day I told him that we were done."

"Lottie came by that night because Peter knew that I would need her. I told her everything. I really thought that she would kill him at one point. I had never seen her so mad before. After that, it was just like I didn't exist for them anymore." Bella finished.

"Darlin, I love you more than anything else in this world. I couldn't even do anything like that to you without hurting the both of us in the process. I would never push you into anything that you're not ready for." I told her.

"I know Jay. I love you too. I really want to be with you. I want you to mark me as yours. I'm afraid that I'll disappoint you." She replied while looking down.

I pulled her head up so she would look into my eyes. "Darlin you could never disappoint me. We don't need to go all the way. I will be marking you as mine before you go to sleep." I smiled.

I concentrated on her feelings and found what I was looking for. Happiness, acceptance, love and a lot of lust.

"Let me show you what a real man can do for you, darlin."

She nodded and leaned up to kiss me.

I kissed her back our tongues battled for a while. I left her mouth and kissed my way along her jaw to her neck. My hands cupped her breast through her bra. Bella threw her head back while moaning my name. I would never get tired of hearing my mate's delicious moans.

Bella was undoing the buttons of my shirt. I unclasped her bra and threw it behind me somewhere. I helped her and took my shirt off before claiming her lips back. I grind down at her overheated center. We both moaned in pleasure.

I kissed and nipped my way down her body to her breast. I played with her hardened nipple on her left breast with my mouth and tongue. While my other hand did the same to her right breast. It hardened at my touch.

She arched her back and held me in place with her hands in my hair all the while moaning.

"That's it baby just feel." I replied huskily.

My hands traveled further down unbuttoning her jeans. My mouth followed the same path. I pulled away just enough to pull her jeans off. I kissed my way up from her calves to the inside of her thighs. Towards her covered pussy. I pulled her panties off and took in her naked form.

"Your beautiful darlin."

I purred loudly at her smell. I leaned down and ran my tongue up from her folds to her clit. I nibbled and sucked her clit into my mouth. With my fingers, I parted her slit and inserted one finger at first. Slightly moving while still playing with her clit. After a few minutes, I insert a second finger. Moving them slightly upwards. Looking for her sweet spot when her hands flew into my hair. I knew that I found it. I moved my fingers and tongue faster. That's when I felt her walls quiver around my fingers.

"That's it Bella, come now." I growled against her clit.

She flew over the edge while moaning my name. I continued my movement while she rode out her orgasm. Before I pulled away and kissed her lips while her breathing was calming down.

 **Bella's POV**

When I came down from my mind-blowing orgasm I saw how excited Jay was. I wanted to give him the same pleasure in return.

I reached down and unbuckled his pants.

"Darlin, you really don't have to." He said.

"I want to, so shut up and let me do this for you." I growled.

What the fuck. I really spent too much time with vampires. I already sounded like one of them.

"Yes, ma'am" He replied.

He lifted his hips so that I could take his pants off. I was a little surprised when I saw that my cowboy went commando. Once his pants were off I ran my hand up his rock-hard cock. He was huge. I licked my lips before running my tongue down to the base of his cock. Taking the head into my mouth and sucking lightly on it.

I took him further into my mouth until I felt his head at the back of my throat.

I bobbed my head up and down while my other hand caressed his balls. I heard Jay growl/moan. His hand was on my head guiding the rhythm that he liked. I moaned around them. Causing Jay to moan louder in return. After a few more minutes of bobbing up and down on his cock, he pulled me away.

"Darlin, I'm about to come." He said before kissing me passionately.

I stroked him until he came with a roar and bit down on the left side of my neck. Causing me to have another orgasm. When we both came down from our high Jay pulled away from my neck. He sealed the bite on my neck before he disappeared into the bathroom to clean up.

When he returned he laid down on my bed and pulled me towards him.

"Darlin, where the hell did you learn that?"

"Let's just say that I may have looked somethings up." I replied blushing.

Jay chuckled and kissed his mating mark causing me to mewl in response.

"Go to sleep sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up."

I let out a yawn and snuggled closer to Jasper. Melting into his body. Jay's purring lulled me asleep in no time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Garrett's POV**

I arrived later than planned in Port Angeles. When I was done hunting I met up with Peter and Charlotte.

Peter led me the way. I want to see Lil one.

"I wouldn't do that just now Garrett, tomorrow would be better."

I lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Let's say that you don't want to get on the bad side of the Major."

"Wait, you're telling me that our feisty Bells is mated to the bad ass Major!" I said.

"Yep, that would be correct," replied Peter.

"I'll wait. I'm smart enough and besides, I like my limbs."

"Thought so. Follow us to our home, I have someone you need to meet." Peter snickered.

"In a cryptic mood Pete?"

"You know me Garrett. I always am."

With that, we ran to the house. I slowed down when I saw it.

"Peter fucking Whitlock you said home, not a damn mansion."

"You should know me better than that Garrett. Besides Char and I will not be the only ones that will be living here."

When we were close enough I smelled the sweetest scent that I ever came across. My eyes turned instantly pitch black.

"See I told you that you needed to meet her." Peter replied before we both ran inside the mansion.

That's when I saw her, my goodness.

She was 5 ft. 6 to my 6 ft. 2, blond hair that stopped just under her breasts. Golden yellow eyes and curves in all the right places. She was definitely made for me.

"I have been waiting my whole life for you, I'm Garrett."

"I'm Kate, so you're my soldier." She purred.

From there on everything changed fast. I had only one thing on my mind and from her sweet smell, she did too.

 **Charlotte's POV**

I was happy that Garrett arrived. I was even happier when Peter took me inside the mansion. I saw Kate and Garrett before they took off together. I could see that they are definitely mates.

When two mate's meet each other you better not interfere.

"Char baby why don't we have some fun on our own while the others are busy with their own mate's." He mumbled while kissing my neck.

I wrapped my legs around his waist when he carried me to our bedroom.

 **Eleazar's POV**

Carmen tells me that I'm imagining things. I have a feeling that everything starts falling apart. Kate left to God knows where. Now Tanya Is gone too. On top of it all, Carlisle won't stop calling.

"Darling, I don't know what's going on either. What does Carlisle want anyway?"

"He wants me to see a few humans to confirm their power. I don't see the point. Why would you like to know that, if you don't plan to change them?"

"You don't think what I'm thinking right now, do you?"

"I'm afraid so Carmen."

We were interrupted by a car that we heard coming to our home. Before I realized what was about to happen Carlisle and Esme had my mate in a headlock.

"Now Eleazar my friend I told you that I needed your help. Are you willing to help us now?"

"Yes. Let my mate go and I will do as you ask."

"Sorry, my friend but I can't do that. You are both coming with us. Your mate is coming just to make sure that you don't do anything stupid. We wouldn't want her hurt now do we?" Carlisle said.

"Fine let her go and we'll follow you."

Once I had my mate back in my arms I checked her out for injuries before I followed Carlisle and Esme.

 **Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next morning Jay was gone but left a note with a red rose which made me smile. It said that he left to hunt but would be back so that we could go to school together.

I stepped out of bed and did my morning routine. Today I was in a playful mood. I pulled out my emerald green dress out of the closet. It had a V-neck and ended about midthigh. I'll be wearing 3-inch heels with it. After I put it all on I looked into the mirror and damn I looked good. I let my hair loose but made sure that it didn't cover Jay's bite mark.

After breakfast, I went outside waiting for Jay. But I couldn't shake off the feeling like someone was watching me.

I jumped a little when Peter stood suddenly in front of me.

"Peter, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here and where is Jasper?"

"Plans have changed Lil Bit. Jasper will meet you at school." He said.

"Why?"

"Because you need to get to school now and away from here. Eleazar is watching you, so get that cute ass of yours in the car. I'll explain everything."

We drove for about 2 minutes before I couldn't help it anymore, I wanted to know what was going on.

"Pete, what the fuck is going on? Better yet, why am I being watched?"

"Eleazar is a gifted vampire Bells. He has the power to see and recognize powers. As for why you were being watched. Others want to be sure that you're a shield."

"But why would he want to know that? Why didn't Jay come pick me up?" I asked. I was getting pissed off.

"Jasper didn't pick you up because my knower told me he shouldn't. Thanks to your shield, the magic-all-knowing-8-ball can't see much about you. She just is getting glimpses of you. She doesn't know that you're the Major's mate. We would like to keep it that way for now. As for why Eleazar would like to know that you're a shield, I'm sure that it is not for him. Your enemies are closer than we knew Bells." Peter told me.

"Sometimes I really regret coming to Forks Peter. I have vampire's that hate me that I don't know. Let's not forget that the same vampires may have had something to do with my mom and Phil's death."

"That's true Bells. Garrett recognized the scent from both Edward and Alice in their house."

"What the fuck could I have ever done to them. For them to do all this to me Peter?"

By this time, we were already at school. Peter stepped around the car and hugged me tightly.

"Lil Bit don't let them break you. That's what they want. Where is that feisty kitten that I taught to fight?" Peter said.

"You're right Peter. You always know what to say to me." I smiled.

That's when we heard someone clear his throat. I looked up and saw Jay standing behind us. Peter stepped aside.

"Darlin, you are looking ravenous. Every other man will be jealous." He said before wrapping his arms around me.

"Thanks, Jay. Let them look as long as they don't touch." I said.

"They better not be touching you. You are mine." Jay replied before kissing his mark on my neck.

I couldn't help but let out a mewling sound which spurred him on.

"Guys, I'm sorry to break you up again but you two need to go inside." Peter grinned.

"Yeah right, my ass, you're sorry."

"Let's go inside Jay. There is someone that I would like you to meet."

Once I saw Riley, I went over to him and hugged him before turning to Jay.

"Riley, I want you to meet my boyfriend Jasper. Jay meet my brother Riley."

"I didn't know that you had a brother darlin."

"Neither did I Jasper. Neither did Riley until recently. My dad is also Riley's biological father but they haven't met yet." I told him.

"It's nice to meet you, Riley." Jasper said.

When the bell rang. We all went to our classes. Before we knew it, it was lunchtime.

I waited for Riley and Angela to join me and Jay.

Jay pulled me aside for a second.

"Bella, do you feel up to meeting Emmet and Rosalie?" He asked me.

"Sure, if they play nice. If not, I'm not about to let them break me, because they are vampires."

"They will adore you just like everyone else does. Em and Rose are not like the golden kids."

"Sure, I like to meet them." I answered before kissing him.

Once we had our food Angela, Riley, Jay and I sat down at the table. Two other people were there. I assume they are Emmet and Rosalie.

 **Rosalie's POV**

When I saw Jasper entering the cafeteria with a human girl I felt something strange towards her.

When I saw them both interacting, I knew what was going on. I could hear everything. But when I saw the looks and the protectiveness that Jasper showed towards her. I knew that they were mated. That was before I saw the bite on the left side of her neck.

That was confirmed when I saw the girl kissing Jasper. At the same time, Emmet showed to be Emmet again, he hadn't figured it out yet.

"Rosie, did you see that Jasper just kissed a human girl!"

"Yeah baby. I saw it too. Please, Em don't scare her. She means a lot to Jasper and to me already." I told him.

When they sat down at our table Jasper introduced everyone.

"Em, Rose meet Angela, Riley, and Bella."

"Bella is my mate and Riley is her brother." Jasper explained at vampire speed.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said.

We chatted while they ate. We pretended to be eating. When Riley and Angela were done eating they excused themselves and left the table.

Once we were alone Jasper pulled Bella into his lap and she snuggled closer to him.

 **Emmet's POV**

"Care to explain why you have a human girl on your lap? Why do Rosie and I have strong good feelings towards Belly bean? We just met her Jasper?"

"Em babe they are mates. Can't you see that I knew it the moment when I saw them together? The way Jasper reacts to Bella also told me." I told my mate.

"Yeah now that you say it. They are indeed to comfy together. What's the deal with how we feel though?" Emmett asked me.

"Peter explained it to me not so long ago. All vampires that meet my sweet mate, if they have pure thoughts towards her. They will bond with her in some way. So, tell me what do you feel towards Bella." Jasper asked.

"Bella is like the little sister that I didn't have when I was human." Replied Rosie.

"I feel the same way. Is that even possible? What has Peter to do with this?"

"It's just that you're not the only vampires who feel that way towards Bella. As for Peter, I'll explain that after school. Follow us to Peter's place." Jasper replied.

All the while running his hand up and down Bella's thigh before he kissed her passionately.

"Jasper that's gross. Please, I don't need to see you and my little sister going at it. Great now I have that in my mind. I'll need to bleach it to get rid of it." Emmett said as Bells started laughing along with the other two.

 **Jaspers' POV**

The day went smoothly. I was surprised, to say the least, that Bella had a brother. He was a great guy. Angela her friend I knew already. She had the purest emotions beside Bella.

Now we were on our way to Peter's place. Rose and Emmett following behind us.

Once we arrived Bella jumped out of the car. Then she ran towards a Ducati that was parked in the garage. She sat on it. That's when I knew it was hers. I didn't know whether I was more scared about her safety. Or turned on by the sight before me.

"Thank you for getting my baby safe and sound." Peter and Lottie smiled at my mate.

"Darlin, do you have any idea how hot you look on that Ducati." I said a little rougher than usual. While I walked towards her.

Before I knew it, my mate was picked off the Ducati by another male. I let out a threatening growl to the person who had his hands on my mate.

"Garrett put Lil Bit down and step aside you stupid ass. You should know better than to step between two mates. They were having a moment. I'm even smarter than that." I heard Peter explain.

My thoughts and eyes were only on my sweet Isabella. I walked to her and ran my hands all over her body to be sure that she was fine. All the while putting my scent back on her before I buried my nose in her neck scenting her again. Running my nose up and down all the while a light rumble/purr left me.

"Jay, I'm fine. Garrett didn't mean anything by it. Sure, his timing was a bit off but he would never hurt me." My mate told me.

I pulled my head back from her neck looking in her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. When she needed to breathe I pulled back. I led her inside the mansion.

Once everyone was seated minus Kate, we explained everything. We held back both my and Bella's ties with the Volturi.

"I can't say that I'm shocked about Alice and Edward. We know that Carlisle always will choose those two above any of us." Replied Rosalie.

"Did any of you see changes in Carlisle?" Asked Peter.

"I wouldn't know Peter. I haven't been there since the moment I met my sweet mate. I was either with her, hunting or here with you and Char."

"Now that you're asking I thought that Carlisle and Esme were behaving weirdly. I didn't think much of it." Came from Emmet.

"Why would you ask that Peter?" Asked Garrett.

"That would be because Peter knew that I was being watched this morning. By some vampire named Eleazar." Told Bella.

"What the hell do you mean? What business does he have with you?" Replied Garrett angrily?

"Everyone calm the fuck down now. Eleazar was there to confirm her power. My knower told me that Carlisle is some way involved in all this. Oh, and none of them knows that Lil Bit is the Major's mate. We would like to keep it that way, for now." Explained Peter.

"We will no longer be staying there anymore." Came from Rose and Emmet.

"Feel free to live here with Char, Garrett, Kate, Jasper and me. Although Jasper isn't here much." Peter smirked.

"I'm going to drive Bella home." I told everyone.

Everyone said their goodbyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Carlisle POV**

I really needed to take things into my own hands with Eleazar. After I had threatened him with his mate Carmen, he was all too willing to help me out with whatever I wanted.

We ran through the woods until we stood before the home of Isabella Swan. Our newest member. Even if she didn't know it yet.

We would bend her with time. She will do anything we asked her to do.

Eleazar stood there watching her to confirm what we knew. When suddenly, a vampire that I know as Peter Whitlock stood in front of the girl. Isabella and Peter took off together in a car. This was not something that we needed. I will need to come up with something to separate them from each other.

"Is she indeed a shield like we already thought?"

"Yes, she is Carlisle. She will be a strong one if I can feel it while she is still human." He said.

"That's good to know. Now, my friend, there is someone else that I would like you to see."

"Who would that be. What are you planning to do?" He asked me.

Her name is Phoebe. She lost her parents about a year ago. That's not important. I'm going to make her immortal. I would like to know before the transformation if she has a power or not." I told him.

"Show me the way. I'm telling you though I don't like any of this."

"You don't have to like it Eleazar. Remember I have your mate."

Once we were back at our home I introduced them to each other.

It didn't take long before I could see Eleazar's eyes go wide in shock.

"Tell me what do you know." I told him harshly.

"Phoebe has a gift, one that can block out all other powers. Better known as a power blocker." I smiled smugly.

That's really great. Not only have we found a shield, which is very rare. I also found a power blocker. We can't lose with these two at our side. I thought.

"Thank you, Eleazar that will be everything for now."

Once they were gone I turned to Phoebe and bit her injecting my venom in her. Once she wakes up in 3 days I will use her confusion to my benefit. She will stay here with me. God I'm so brilliant I thought to myself. I smiled.

 **Alistar's POV**

I'm walking around here in Australia. I suddenly feel a pull in my chest. I didn't need to think twice. I packed some stuff up and left this place to where ever this pull would lead me. I will help out whoever needed me.

 **Eleazar's POV**

Once we left Carlisle I knew that my thoughts were confirmed.

He was looking for powerful humans so that he could change them into vampires. What would be his end game?

I knew for sure with a shield and a power blocker I wouldn't go against him. Those two powers together alone are the most powerful combination.

Carmen and I left back to Denali. Once we were there I would consider options to keep my mate and daughters save.

 **Edward's POV**

After Alice and I revealed our plans James and the mistress agreed to help us with everything.

First, we would need to create as many newborns as possible. There were now around 300 newborns. We needed more. That is the first thing on our to do list while we were here.

"Alice, please keep your thoughts to yourself. I'm happy that you found your mate. I don't need to know how many times and in how many positions you two went at it."

"Please. Just like you didn't do anything like that. I see things remember." Alice replied.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and left to find some humans that we could change.

 **Tanya's POV**

I was traveling towards Volterra. Alice wanted to have info from the inside so she sent me. I would do anything for her in return for the power that I would gain.

Once I was in Volterra things changed upside down. Once I saw him, my mate.

He's very beautiful about 6 feet. Black hair and his eyes are crimson red. I'm sorry Alice but the plan will need to wait for a bit longer I thought.

It was time to meet and claim my mate now.

 **Kate's POV**

Once I was done with my hunt and buried my kill I heard a cry not so far away. It was like my feet had a will of their own. Before I knew it, I stood at a river in the middle of the woods. Not so far away from the treaty line.

Once I stepped closer I could hear the crying better. That's when I saw a baby lying there wrapped in a shirt. I went to the baby and took it in my arms. That's when I heard a voice.

I turned around and saw a woman lying there bleeding.

"Please take care of Jasmine." She breathed out. I went closer towards her with the intention to save her. So she could raise her child. Her heart gave out.

I buried the woman and promised her that I would take care of Jasmine like she was my own child. When I walked away I had no idea how to tell this to the others. Without thinking I ended up at Bella's home.

It was still early around 5:30. I saw that her father was gone already. I went inside towards her bedroom. I knew that Jasper wasn't there so I was sure that I wouldn't interrupt something private.

Once I was in her room and at her bed, I shook her slowly awake.

"Katie, what's going on?"

"Bella, I need your help with Jasmine."

"What the hell Katie? Where did that baby come from?"

"Please, Bella. I'll explain everything. Please get ready so that we can go together to Peter's house. I don't know how to tell them this." I said.

"Okay give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready. You'll be driving because I'm still sleepy."

"It's a deal. I'll be waiting downstairs for you." I said.

 **Bella's POV**

What the hell was all I could think. Katie wakes me up way too freaking early with a baby in her arms. Anyone would freak out a little in my position.

When I was done with my morning routine I took black jeans and a red shirt with a sweater. Then I got my favorite sneakers. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and went downstairs.

I took my bag and we went to my car. Katie handed Jasmine to me and I was a little scared because I had no experience with a baby at all.

"Bells you're doing great she loves you already. When I was hunting I heard a cry. I followed it through the woods. I found her like this. I saw a woman that was her mother. She asked me to take care of her. I wanted to change her. But before I could do that her heart gave out. I buried her and promised to take care of Jasmine."

"I already feel like she's mine. I just don't know what the other's will say. She is not a normal baby Bells. She is half human, half vampire. I can tell that because I have seen other babies like Jasmine before." I finished saying to Bella.

"Wow, that's a sad story, Katie. If you feel that way for her the others will need to agree. Whether they like it or not. Jasmine is a unique baby." I smiled

"You know a baby looks good with you. You're a natural Bells."

"Thanks, Katie I do love babies." I smiled.

Before I knew it we were at the mansion. We both stepped out of the car. I still had Jasmine in my arms. Katie stood slightly in front of me. Ready to fight for Jasmine.

When everyone was outside Katie told them what had happened. Rose and Lottie loved the idea of a baby. Garrett would do anything as long as Kate is happy. Peter had an I-know-something-you-don't-know grin on his face. While Jasper looked weird to me and Jasmine. I would ask him what that was about later.

Suddenly 7 newborns stormed towards me. Everyone had a look of horror on their faces for what was about to happen.

At this point, I didn't think about me at all. The only thing in my mind was to protect Jasmine. Before I knew it, a blue shimmering bubble appeared around me and Jasmine.

Once they found the leader that knew why they were created. Edward and Alice created them, to come and get me. Jay and the others killed the newborns.

Once the danger was gone the bubble disappeared. I stumbled a few steps back before I was In Jay's arms. Jasmine was with Kate and Garrett.

 **Jasper's POV**

When I saw my mate with that baby in her arms I could feel the love that she had for it. I also felt the longing and a little sadness. That was something that we would need to talk about.

When Kate explained everything, I felt everyones emotions. I knew that they would accept Jasmin without any problem.

Suddenly, 7 newborns ran straight towards my mate. There was a look of horror that appeared on everyone's face. I felt the Major take over when the first newborn was very close to my mate. I let out a feral growl before sending them tons of angst and pain. At the same time, a blue bubble appeared around my mate and the baby she was holding.

I was stunned, to say the least. That she could use her shield while she was human. I knew that my mate was safe inside her shield. We took all but one of the newborns out. I turned to the one that seemed to be the leader and sent him so much angst that he started shaking.

"Who created you and what are you doing here." I said with an icy voice.

"Edward and Alice Cullen created us. We needed to come and pick up the human for them."

I knew enough. I ripped him apart. The others did the same. We put them into a pile and burned them. After they were burned I went to my mate. I needed to be sure that she was fine.

Bella's shield fell suddenly. She stumbled before I had her in my arms.

I ran my hands over her. She was fine, a little drained from using her shield. But nothing serious. I took her inside the mansion and the others followed behind me.

Once inside Char made some breakfast for Bella. Apparently, they already had the formula for the baby. Thanks to Peter of course.

After both Bella and the baby had eaten we went back to the living room.

Bella held her hands out to Kate and took Jasmine back in her arms where she fell asleep. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two of them together.

"Okay now that we are all here what are we going to do?" Asked Rose.

"What do you mean? Jasmine will have Katie and Garrett to look after her. She will have as normal life as possible." Replied my mate.

"I agree with Bella. As for the two golden children, we will set up a plan. They aren't going to get away with what they did. Not only the attempt to take my mate away from me. Also, for what they have done to Bella's family." I said.

"It's time to call in both of your and Lil Bit's extended ties Jasper." Replied Peter.

"What ties are you talking about?" Asked Rosalie.

"We held back some information when we told the story." Spoke my sweet mate.

"What Information?" Replied Kate.

"Well long story short is that I'm Caius and Athenodora's adoptive son. Bella is Aro and Sulpicia's adoptive daughter. What it means is that when the time comes, we would be two of the new rulers. With whoever would be chosen to rule together with us over the vampire world."

"That means that you are the Prince and Princess!" Answered a shocked Emmet.

Isabella just nodded while Peter grinned.

"Who else knows about this?" Asked Garrett.

"Beside the Volturi? Only you. We would like to keep it that way for now." Answered Charlotte.

Everyone agreed and promised to keep that part a secret. When something popped into my mind.

"What I would like to know is how you did that with your shield darlin." I asked.

"I really don't know Jay. I didn't think about me. My only thought was to protect Jasmine. My shield came out. I guess I was lucky that it did, otherwise I don't know what would have happened."

"Darlin, why the hell would you do that. I can't live without you." The statement came out a little harsher than I meant.

I don't know why but she sniffled. Bella handed Jasmine back to Kate and ran outside.

Great, now I have upset my mate. Damn, what was she thinking? She is my world, my everything.

When I stood up to go after my mate I saw that Peter was already with her. I stepped close enough so that I could hear what they said. I had a feeling that Bella was holding something back when she talked to me. Peter had, of course, sensed me.

 **Peter's POV**

I followed Lil Bit outside and found her on a bench at the fountain in front of the house.

"Bells" I whispered before I sat down next to her.

Bella turned around and I saw that she had been crying. I sensed the Major was close.

"Bella, what's going on?" I asked Lil Bit.

"I think it's everything at once Pete. The funeral is this weekend. Then if that wasn't bad enough. I have some crazy vampires that want me for some reason. They sent newborns here to get me. I was really lucky that my shield appeared when I thought about protecting Jasmine."

"I get that it is a lot at the same time. But that's not all of it? Is it sugar?" I asked her.

"No not really. When I held Jasmine, I knew that it was something that I wouldn't have. I do love Jay with all my heart. But I can't help that I wish for a baby. Peter, it was one of the human experiences that I wanted before turning. I didn't know it at the time that I would be mated to Jasper." Bella finished.

"Lil Bit, talk to Jasper. It's not impossible. You can have a baby. It will be like Jasmine, half human half vampire. They develop fast so you'll need to be under constant doctor's care. You need to be sure that this is something that you both want."

"Thank you Peter. I will talk to Jay about it. But now I need to get to school."

Once she drove off I turned to Jasper. "You heard the conversation Jasper. Bring Lil Bit here tonight to talk. No one will be here. You'll have the mansion all to yourselves."

Jasper nodded and left on his Ducati to school.

I knew that they would work this out but I had a feeling that there was a bigger course in all this.

* * *

 **so does anyone has an idea who's in the complot? I know I do ;-)**

 **Also, I want to say a huge thank you to all the lovely followers and people who have reviewed so far I really appreciate them, and to my beta** **kim67255**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Riley's POV**

When I first found out that my dad wasn't my dad I was devastated. After a while, I could understand why they did what they did. After all, I found out that I had a sister Isabella Swan.

When I saw her, at first, I didn't know how I would tell her that I was her brother. But everything went much better than I could have hoped for. She accepted me and I couldn't be happier.

Now we were building our relationship as brother and sister. I was working up my courage to meet my biological dad.

Now I was on my way to school. I was driving my Maserati. I couldn't wait to ask my sister if she would join me when I meet Charlie for the first time.

Suddenly, a deer ran onto the road. There was no possible way that I could avoid it. My car ran right into the deer. The car rolled a few times before it ended up against a tree.

I couldn't get out of my car my door was blocked. My head was pounding and the crash had done damage to my stomach. I had cut's all over my body and started coughing up blood.

I thought about my sister. I just met her. I was sorry for leaving her already. I knew that nobody would find me here fast enough with the injuries that I had.

I started slowly to blackout. I felt a rush of the wind. I pried my eyes open. I saw a beautiful woman before I felt a burning pain and blacked out completely.

 **Peter's POV**

Shit, what the fuck. "No! Char babe we need to go now." I yelled.

I ran as fast as I could. Once we arrived at the scene Char gasped.

"Peter this will break Bells." My mate sobbed in my arms.

Riley was nowhere to be found. The smell of an unknown vampire was all over the place. I knew a lot but right now. I had no fucking idea why the unknown vampire changed him.

I hoped when Riley woke up in 3 days that my knower would let me know where he was and why. Riley's bloodthirst would be the difficult part around Bella and Jasmine.

"Char, we need to cover this up and burn the car. That way they will not look for a body or suspect anything."

After we were done, I knew that I needed to let the Major tell Lil Bit this news. He would be the only one to control her, so I send him a text.

 **Jasper's POV**

When I arrived at school I saw that Bella was talking to Angela. Those two had bonded fast.

The day went well. At lunch, I saw that I had a text from Peter.

 _Major call me as soon as you can. Shit happened-P_

I told Bella to go inside that I needed to make a call. Once I could see her at the table with Angela. I called Peter. By the first ring, he answered.

"Captain report now!"

"Major, I'm not happy with the news either but you need to calm down. Lil Bit will need you. Riley had an accident with his car this morning. He is nowhere to be found. The place smelled of an unknown vampire. We traced the scent as far as we could. It disappeared. Whoever it was, took a car. We will need to wait until the change is done."

"You have to be kidding me Peter. She just lost her mother and Phil. They aren't even buried yet. Now her brother that she just met disappeared. Then add the fact that some vampire changed and took him. I'll tell her tonight when we are alone."

I hope that he will remember that Bells is his sister and not hurt her. If he is in the hands of the enemy, I think we will need some of the Volturi guards here Jasper." Peter said.

"Yeah, I don't like it either but it seems that way. Wait until I tell her. I don't want any of them calling her before I told her the news."

"Will do Major. Go and take care of your mate."

I ended the call and went looking for my mate. When I saw her laughing with the others it broke me. When I thought about what I would have to tell her tonight.

When Bella saw me she stood up. I wrapped my arms around her. Breathing in her smell to calm me down.

"Jay, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine darlin." I sat down and Bella placed her cute ass in my lap where she belonged.

The rest of the day went on in a blur.

I took her car keys. When she looked at me with a questioned look.

"Em took my Ducati so that we can have a little alone time. We will be going to the mansion."

"Okay, but there will not be much alone time with the others around Jay."

"We have the mansion all to ourselves. Everyone went out so we have the whole night darlin."

"Hmmm, I like the way you're thinking Jay." She purred.

My eyes darkened in an instant.

"Baby, you need to be careful. You know what they say about playing with fire."

"Maybe I want to be burned Jay. Definitely, if it's by you."

Once at the house I ran around the car. Before she knew it, I had her on the sofa.

"As much as I would like to take you up on that offer you need to eat first. Before we talk."

I made her something to eat. While Bella was eating I went to the fridge and took out some blood for me. Peter had stocked for times like now.

"Darlin why don't you go upstairs and change into something more comfortable before we talk."

"Okay but lead me the way or otherwise I'll never find the way back in this huge mansion." She giggled.

I led her the way to the bedroom and waited on the couch for her.

 **Bella's POV**

Jay was behaving strangely. Ever since he made that call he has been tense.

After I took a hot shower I dried myself. I took the pj's that I found in the bathroom. I dried and brushed my hair and teeth. When I was done I went to Jasper.

"Jay will you tell me what's wrong. You've been acting strange ever since you made that phone call."

"Darlin, Riley was in a car accident this morning. When Peter arrived there, he was nowhere to be found. All we know is that an unknown vampire took Riley away."

Tears burned in my eyes when I sat down on the couch.

"Did they change him?" I asked.

"Peter knows for sure that they did. Come here, darlin."

I skootched closer to Jasper. He hugged me tightly to him.

"Bella, it's okay to cry. You know it's better than keeping everything in."

So, I did just that until I cried my self-asleep in Jay's arms.

 **Jane's POV**

Alec and I were just back from a simple mission when we both felt miserable like a truck just had run over us. We looked at each other and replied at the same time Bells.

Once we were in the throne room and we didn't see Demetri. We knew he was either training or on a mission with Felix.

"Masters where is Demetri? there is something that we need to check."

"Jane my dear what's going on?" Asked master Aro.

"Alec and I have this feeling that Bells needs us. That there is something wrong with her."

"Demetri is in the training room with Felix..."

Suddenly the door burst open with Abby looking like someone killed her puppy.

 **Abby's POV**

Assholes how dare they. To send newborns after my sister the Princess, stupid sick bastards. She needs us. Bells looks so broken. A good thing that she has Jasper to look after her.

I need to report this to my masters.

OMG, my mate, is in the same state as Bells. I need to go now!

"Sorry that I burst in here like this masters but there are somethings that you need to know."

I held out my hand for Aro to read it.

"Jane, Alec go check on Demetri and bring him back here. Abby I approve. Go after your mate but there is one condition Abby."

"Anything master. I really don't care whatever it is. As long as I could meet my mate."

"I want you to stay with Peter Whitlock. Keep an eye on my Stella. Until I decide otherwise. Also, whatever vision you have you'll report immediately."

"Of course master. It would be my pleasure to stay with my sister for a while.

 **Demetri's POV**

I was training the new lower guards, together with Felix. I got the feeling that there was something wrong.

"Demetri, what's going on? You aren't focused as usual. Said Felix.

"I don't know man. I have this weird feeling inside me. Telling me that something is wrong."

"Concentrate on it Dem. You're never wrong." Replied Felix.

I concentrate on it and that's when I felt it. Bells had moved her mental shield for some reason and it scared the crap out of me. That could only mean two things. Either she was in danger and needed my help. Or she was hurt and had no control over it.

I needed to find her and I didn't care that she was mated to the Major. I wanted to see for myself how and where she was.

At the same time, Alec and Jane flew into the training room.

 **Alec's POV**

"Demetri we need you in the throne room now!"

"What is going on with Bells? "

"Uh...Aro will tell us everything once we are there. We don't know much either."

"Alec, all three of us know that there is something with Bells. I can see it in the way you two are acting. Besides I feel it. Bells' mental shield is no longer in place, so that can only mean two things."

"Yeah, I know either she needs our help or her emotional state has something to do with it."

"Let's go to the throne room and find out what Abby showed Aro." Replied Jane.

 **Aro's POV**

"Jane, Alec, and Demetri I want you to go to your rooms and pack. The three of you will be leaving together with Abigail in about 10 minutes. You will be staying in Forks with my daughter for a while."

"Brother care to tell us what Abby just showed you?" Asked Caius

"It seems that Isabella has a brother. They just found each other. There was an accident and her brother wouldn't make it. A vampire changed him. I have never seen her before. Maybe once they are in Forks, Demetri can track her down."

"Does our daughter know?" Sobbed my mate into my shoulder?

"Yes, my dear. Jasper was the one who told her."

"Go and see how our daughter is. If needed bring them back to Volterra. Everyone who would like to follow her is welcome to stay here."

"Of course master." Demetri answered.

 **Alice's POV**

When Carlisle called me with the news that not only was Isabella a shield. But that he also found a power blocker. I was over the moon. No one would stand in our way with those two alone.

 **Vision,**

 _A vampire girl around 5 ft. 6 with bright blue eyes and hazelnut brown hair was running through the woods. She picked up a scent and started running to the edge of the woods. Then everything went black_

 **End of vision.**

That girl, there was something about her. Something familiar. When everything went black that was weird. I had that a lot. The last time it happened was when I was in Forks. Where those pesky mutts were around. That could be the only reason.

I really needed to get Isabella away from Peter Whitlock. Those stupid newborns couldn't even get to her. She is just human for God's sake. I need her separated from everyone so that I could manipulate her to our wishes.

 **Unknown vampire's POV**

I was passing through Forks when I ran into the woods. I smelled him, my inner beast knew it too. When I took another sniff, I knew that he was bleeding. That had my protective emotions in overdrive.

I ran and I gasped at the sight of my mate. He was stuck in a car. He was bleeding. I let out a feral growl at this. I could hear his heartbeat slow down. I needed to do something and fast.

I pulled the door of the car. That's when I knew that I needed to bite him or he would die here on the spot. I didn't need to think twice. I would never be able to live without him. I just had found him. If my mate wouldn't make it I would find someone to fulfill my wish to join my mate.

After I bit my mate on his neck, wrists, and ankles I pulled him carefully out of the wreck. I ran as fast as I could through the woods. Before I knew it, I was in my car. I laid him down in the back and drove to my cabin at the edge of town.

I needed him safe during the change. Once we arrived I carried him inside to the bedroom and laid him down in my bed. It scared me that he was so quiet. When I looked at him it was like he laid there in a peaceful sleep.

I locked everything and laid down next to my mate. I wouldn't leave him out of my sight for a second. I had waited for 90 years to find my mate.

I could hear that my venom was working. His heartbeat was a tat bit faster than it normally would beat.

I snuggled closer towards my mate so that my cold body could help cooling him down during the transformation. My body lets out a low rumble/purr in happiness. I had my mate in my arms. I couldn't wait to see him wake up in three days and spend eternity with him by my side.

* * *

 **A/N to answer the questions that I got about the story without giving to much away :-) There are a lot of things coming up in the future chapters some things that you guys are expecting some things that will surprise you, so I would say stay tuned ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Charlie's POV**

I was happy that I had my daughter back here in Forks with me. But I had never thought that we would be going back so soon to Phoenix. I sure didn't think it would be to bury her mother and Phil.

After I arranged everything. I also found out that everything that Renee and Phil had was left for Bells. After we talked about it, she told me to sell the house. Then asked if we could store the rest of their things. That way she could look at everything later.

Bella could see what she wants to keep and what to give away.

I made the phone calls and everything would be out of the house by tomorrow. It would be shipped to Forks and arrive somewhere in the next 3 days.

I will do my damned best to be the father that my daughter deserved. With my job as Chief that wasn't an easy thing to do. But maybe I'll take some days off now and then to spend with Bella.

Now it was Friday and we needed to go. That way we would be in Phoenix on Saturday for the funeral. If everything went as it should. We would be back Sunday afternoon.

"Bella are you ready we need to leave now or we are going to miss our flight."

"I'm on my way down dad."

 **Bella's POV**

When dad drove us to the airport, I sent a text to Jay saying that I would be out of town for mom and Phil's funeral. That I would be back Sunday afternoon.

Everything went fine. The closer we got to the airport the harder it was for me to breathe. I really didn't feel well. I had never felt this way before. It was like I was dying.

 **Demetri's POV**

When we arrived in Forks I went straight to the place where the accident had happened. I hope that the scent from the vampire would still be there.

It was faint but it was there. I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Jane, Alec the vampire is at the edge of town in a cabin hiding with Bella's brother."

"What the fuck?!"

"What's wrong Demetri?" They asked in unison.

"It's Bells. Why would she leave town? She's at the airport now, why?"

"I don't know either Dem." Replied Alec.

"Did the two of you forget that she needs to bury her mom and Phil? Why else would she be at the airport? Relax the Major is with her so she..." Said Jane when I interrupted.

"No, the Major isn't with her."

"What are they trying to do, kill each other. No mated couple can survive when there are separated so far. It doesn't matter how short the time is." Came from Alec.

"Let's go to Peter. I would like to know what is going on here."

 **Jasper's POV**

It was a sunny day today. It didn't happen often here. That meant that I couldn't go to school today without exposing myself.

I felt my phone vibrate and took it out of my pocket. It was Bella.

 _Jay, I'll be out of town for the weekend because of the funeral be back Sunday afternoon -B_

What the fuck, is she trying to kill us? I stood up and would be following her to Phoenix. When I was at the door I felt the most excruciating pain ever, in my chest. Where my heart would be beating. Bella." I breathed out.

My mate was in pain because of the separation. This was not good at all. If I feel this much pain as a vampire. I could only imagine what she would feel. I needed to go to her now.

"PETER!" I yelled out.

 **Peter's POV**

My knower went crazy again telling me if I didn't help the Major. Lil Bit could be in some serious trouble.

That's when I heard the Major yelling out my name. I ran into the house and from what I saw, I knew that this had to do with Bella.

"Major, what's wrong? Where is Bella?"

"She's on her way to Phoenix." I gasped out.

"I hope for the sake of the both of you that she isn't on that plane yet. Let's go, I'll drive you. You'll need to go with her."

"Thanks, but I had that already figured out Peter."

"Yeah but that's not what I mean Jasper. If Lil Bit is too far away from you while she is still human. She will not only be in some sort of serious pain. But she could get injured. Let me tell you that I don't want to see that happen." I said.

"Captain, what are you holding back?"

"Char told me the first night. When we were watching that tv series. When you and Lil Bit were so comfortable on the couch. She looked at the two of you together. Char said that the aura that you share as a mated couple is far stronger than anything she had seen before. It is even stronger than the one that Aro and Sulpicia have. You and Lil Bit have a bright golden aura. We are still looking at what that could mean. Char told me that she was afraid that it would be impossible for you two to be separated from each other. Especially when you two have mated fully. How much worse is it when you leave Bells' house at night?"

"It's terrible Peter. I feel empty, in pain, and terrible without her. Not to mention the longing to see her again. But that's all part of the pull that I feel when I'm not near her." Jasper explained.

"It's part of it yes. Did you just maybe consider that it has something to do with what or how Lil Bit feels when you're not near her?"

"What do you mean Peter? Bella didn't say anything to me. What did she say to you?" Jasper asked.

Mad, thinking that his mate would ask about mating to me instead of him.

"Jasper first off, Lil Bit didn't say anything to me either. She knows enough now about mating. She needs to talk to you and before you ask. I just know all this not only because of my Yoda. But also, because I know Lil Bit good enough to see when things are fine and when they're not."

"Peter stop with the stupid riddles and spit it out before you make me crazy." Jasper said.

"When you leave Bells' house at night she feels the same way even though she is still human. Because she feels that way, you feel it even worse. It's the mating pull. If things keep going like this it will be impossible for the two of you to be separated for any length of time. Distance away from each other makes the pain worse. I suspect that night when the two of you were talking about the mating stuff that you didn't get this far?" I started smiling.

"Fucking hell Peter. I explained almost everything and no this didn't come up. I didn't think that it would be so bad. Neither did I know that Bella felt that way. I didn't feel any wrong emotions coming from her either."

"That would be her shield. You have witnessed it yourself. Remember what happened with those newborns when she held Jasmine. Bells has some control over her shield as a human. I don't think she intentionally does it. Shielding her emotions."

"My mate and I need a little chat about that. I don't like the fact that she is holding back her emotions and thinks that she doesn't have to say anything to me. It's time that she knows that the male vampire is the dominant one. I need to explain everything that comes along with it." Jasper replied.

"Seems good Jasper but please remember that she's human. I know what can follow that kind of talk between mates." I replied.

"Now get your ass out of the car and go to your mate. Here is all the information you'll need for the flight to Phoenix and back to Forks."

"Thanks, Peter." He was off towards Lil Bit.

 **Jasper's POV**

Once at the airport I followed the pull in my chest to lead me to my mate.

When I saw her. I could definitely see that she was affected by the pain of our separation.

"Darlin care to explain why you would leave without me?" I asked while taking her in my arms. My eyes ran over her body to check and make sure she was okay.

"Jay, I'm so glad that you are here. I didn't want to bother you. Jasper, what's going on? Just like 5 minutes ago I felt like dying? I couldn't breathe like I should. I felt an extreme pain in my chest."

"That my sweet mate is because of the pull of our mating. You were too far away from me. It seems that it will be impossible for us to be separated for any length of time."

"Great what now Jay. I need to go to Phoenix, and you can't come because you'll sparkle in the sun." She whispered the last part.

"Sweetheart I'll be flying with you to Phoenix and back. As long as I'm around you the pain will be bearable. I just need to be a little more careful. That will be manageable. Besides, I don't want you to travel around without me with those two idiots after you. I need to know that you are unharmed, save and in my arms."

"Thanks Jay. I don't want you to drop everything just for me."

"Bella, do you remember our talk about mating? "

"Yes, what does that have to do with any of this?" She asked confused.

"Because darlin I didn't get the chance to explain everything about mating. At some point, both our thoughts were on other things."

She blushed a furious red blush when she remembered what happened. Her emotions were something else. The lust that she was throwing my way.

"Darlin if you don't stop those emotions right now I will not be responsible for what I'm going to do to you. Let's get on that plane before we miss it.

 **Alistair's POV**

When I arrived at the place where the pull in my chest had sent me, I was confused. What the hell would be here? Why don't I feel that pull any longer?

What was going on here? Could a vampire start hallucinating?

I shoved that thought aside, for now. That's when I smelled a scent that I hadn't smelled in a long time.

Ah, what the hell. I'm here now so I would visit them.

 **Carlisle's POV**

I heard her heart speed up. It wouldn't take long before she wakes up. After about 3 minutes I heard her heartbeat stop.

"You can open your eyes, Phoebe?"

When she opened her eyes I was shocked. Instead of blood red eyes, Phoebe had bright blue eyes. She looked around the room before settling her eyes on me. She shot up in the bed into a crouching position.

"Phoebe I mean you no harm. I'm the one who made you immortal."

She started growling at this point.

"What the fuck do you mean you made me this. What is this?"

"You're a vampire Phoebe and I'm your sire. That means you need to listen to me and do as I say." I replied a little harsher than I meant. I really don't want the newborn to rebel against me.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You are the asshole who made me a vampire without considering if I even wanted this. Oh, and while we are at it, I don't need to do a fucking thing you say. You don't own me?"

"Now you need to listen very carefully Phoebe. I do not care what you may or may not think of me. But you will do as I say. Otherwise, I'll need to hurt you. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

She was already working on my nerves. She just woke up. Keep the plan in mind. Remember why you're doing this. I thought.

 **Phoebe's POV**

What the hell. This stupid shit thinks he could tell me what to do. No, that shit wouldn't fly with me. When I saw my chance, I ran towards Carlisle and bit him before running out of that bastards' house.

Once I was in the woods I really had no clue what to do. I mean I just woke up and some creep told me that I was a vampire for God's sake.

I ran and ran before I knew it I saw a drunk man. He was about to beat a girl. Before I knew it, I had him pinned against a wall while my teeth bit down on his neck.

After he was dead I dumped him in a dumpster and set it on fire before I started running again. I had a feeling that someone needed me. I followed that in the hope it would lead me to some answers.

 **Charlotte's POV**

"Peter sit down you're making me crazy. What is it that you know that you're acting like this."

"Char, my knower just told me a lot and I don't like it a bit." Peter told me.

"Peter just spit it out will you. We are alone so no one will know anything until you tell them."

"First I'll give you the bad news. It's about Alice and Edward's mates."

"What about them? Who are they? What have they to do with any of this mess?"

"Damn, woman, listen a second and you will find out. As I was saying. Alice is mated to James and Edward is mated to Maria..."

"What! That bitch that put us, and especially Jasper through all that pain. Peter this is bad, really bad."

"I know Char but that's not all. They are creating a newborn army for their plan. What that plan is I don't know yet. Carlisle and Esme are involved in this too. They are planning together with Alice and Edward. I have a feeling that someone from the Denali's is involved somehow too."

"Peter please tell me what the good news is?"

"Well first off Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Abby have arrived in Forks to help us. Demetri found where Riley is but that isn't a problem anymore. It was his mate who saved, changed, and stayed with him since the accident. Last but not least. I know something that will be revealed when the time is right."

"What do you mean Peter, stop being so cryptic?"

"I'm sorry Char baby. It's not my place to tell this. Besides this is a good thing. No one knew about this. All the secrets will be revealed pretty soon."

* * *

 **So what do you think now that I threw Maria in the mix?**

 **To clear some things up" so far the Cullens don't know about the fact that the Volturi know about there plotting, also why Eleazar has no contact with the others so far will be explained later on in the story, as for a lot of other questions that I got about the story I can't say much without giving the story away :-)**

 **Again a huge thank you to all the reviewers and new followers.**

 **I appreciate the reviews it helps me to get a better vision of what you guys think of it :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Irina's POV**

Everyone was acting very strange. Eleazar and Carmen are afraid of something. They wouldn't talk about it. Tanya was gone to God knows where. She doesn't answer her phone. Then there is Kate. She told me that she would be visiting some friends in France. Like I would believe that. It was time for some answers.

 **Kate's POV**

Once back at the mansion, Char and Peter were impressed with how much my little girl had changed in two days.

When my phone rang and I saw that it was Irina I really didn't know what to do. I wouldn't want to bring Bells, Jasmine or my mate any danger.

"Kate pick up that damn phone and tell Irina to meet me and Char at the same place where we told you to be. She is no danger. It's better to be safe than sorry. I don't want anything to be overheard." Peter replied.

I nodded and answered my phone.

"Hello, Irina."

"Hey, Kate, where are you? Don't say in France because I'm not Eleazar."

"Everything will be explained in due time. Irina come to Forks. Don't tell anyone. Peter and Charlotte will meet you at the edge of the woods. They will take you to where you need to be. Trust me on this Irina."

"Kate, you're scaring me are you in danger?"

"No Irina please, trust me and come here."

"I will but I can't be there until tomorrow afternoon. There is something I need to do first." She told me.

"Okay, no problem. Don't talk about this and be careful."

"I will, I will see you tomorrow sister." I told her.

"You heard everything. What was that all about Peter?"

"Irina is just worried. Did you call her since you arrived here?"

"No, but.."

"Well, that and the combination that Eleazar is scared of something has freaking her out a bit."

 **Peter's POV**

"Char, Garrett, our old friend has just arrived. Let's go meet him."

We went outside and there was A.

"Long time no see. What a pleasure to see you here. I already know why you're here. But where would the fun be for me if I revealed everything? Besides other things needed to happen first."

"Yoda it's indeed been a while. I got the feeling that I was needed and let that pull lead me the way."

"40 years is longer than a while Alistair." Said Char.

"Char what can I say time flies by when you are trying to stay hidden from everything and anyone."

"Ah, that's the way we remember you Alistair." Garrett said.

"Let's go inside so that we can introduce you to the other people who live here. Oh, do I assume right that you'll be staying here with us too?"

"For now yes. I don't think I'll be staying here very long." Replied Alistair.

 **Marcus's POV**

I had a call last night from Charlotte Whitlock about Isabella and Jasper.

When she told me that they had a golden aura. I was very curious to see what that would do to the bonding lines. I knew about the golden bond between mates it was rare.

I had seen that golden bond once before with my biological son Aron and his wife. But as far as I know that bond ended with them. Because Miranda died all those years ago. There was a threat from the Romanians. After Miranda died at the hands of the Romanians my son found a reason to get himself killed.

Miranda had, out of fear her twin daughters placed with a human couple. So that the girls could grow up together without anyone knowing what they were.

I, of course, had searched for them but never found them. That would mean if that golden bond is back that Isabella is a descendent of my Aron's twins. I started to look everything up. Then I found the answers that I needed.

Apolla & Artemis my granddaughters were both married and each had a child. Apolla had a daughter named Kim and Artemis had a son named Jackson.

Jackson and his wife Gabriella died peacefully in their sleep and had no children. Kim and her husband Steven had a son named Charles. After I looked a bit further into this. I saw that Charles went by the family name Swan.

Charles & Renee Swan had two daughters Isabella & Angelina Swan. One of the twins didn't survive the birth. That would mean that Isabella has more power than we knew already.

She is alive. That means that the baby that they buried is not Isabella's twin. The legend says that if one of the two dies the other can't survive. They need each other to combine their powers and to protect. Without each other, they can't fulfill their destiny.

So that makes Isabella my great great great granddaughter and Charles my great great grandson. Where was her twin sister? Better yet, why were they separated? By whom? What did they know about them?

If what I had just figured out was true that would mean and explain a lot of the bond's that I already had seen.

There was only one way to confirm this. I needed to see if Isabella had a birthmark (tattoo) on her lower back. If that was the case. I need to find out where her sister is so that their powers could come out. Once they had the combined tattoo on their wrists.

Where was her twin sister, and better yet, why were they separated?

There was so much to do. I have to do this alone. If I am right, they both need to be brought back to Volterra. They must be protected. Together they will be even more powerful than Jane & Alec. Apart they are vulnerable. Anyone who found out who they are would be trying to approach them. Their mates would need to be careful and never let their guards down.

 **Bella's POV**

The weekend went by in a blur, after the funeral I was glad to see Jay. He was the only one who could calm me down.

We had talked about the other thing. About being mated and now I understood why I was feeling most of the other things.

If things went on between Jasper and me at the speed they were right now. I would move out in a week when I turn 18 years old. Charlie couldn't do much. This was not really what I wanted. I wanted the bond with my dad back.

If I did that, I would be in constant pain when Jasper wasn't around. That was mostly when my dad was here. That would be an easy decision. I loved Charlie but I loved Jasper more. I didn't want Jay to be in pain because I was, and vice-versa.

"Darlin where did you just go?"

"I was thinking Jay. I have decided that next week after my birthday I'd like to move in with you. I need to talk to Pete about it. I don't really think he will disagree with this."

"You don't know how happy you just made me Bella." Jasper replied before kissing me.

 **Jasper's POV**

I for one was happy once we had talked about everything. Bella and I were on the same page. The more time we spend together the harder it was for the both of us to be separated from each other. I knew that my mate wasn't ready yet to fully mate. That didn't mean that we couldn't satisfy each other.

The other thing that kept bugging me was the fact that we both were so attached to each other. More than other vampires. Hell, it was even way, way worse for us. I had to ask Char or Peter if they found out anything, about our golden aura. Maybe that was the reason.

I wasn't complaining. With the enemies that were after my Isabella. I wouldn't take any chances. I wouldn't let her out of my sight from now on.

That had me thinking. I knew that Bella didn't like it when other people spend money on her. But it is her birthday next week. She was my mate and an official member of the Whitlock coven. I will give her a neckless with the Whitlock crest on it. My thought was interrupted when I heard my phone. I had a text from Peter of course. Who else.

 _Don't worry Major. I already arranged that for you. It will arrive sometime this week. It's a neckless in the shape of a heart with the Whitlock initials engraved in it with a little blue stone in the middle of the heart-P_

 _Thank you, Peter, that's exactly what I had in mind for my sweet mate-J_

 **Laurent's POV**

We always traveled together. When she set off alone, I found that slightly weird. Knowing her like I did there was probably a good reason for that.

I decided to follow her. I hoped that I would find her easily. She has the power to mask her scent.

I was already traveling for 3 days when I came across her scent. That was weird to say at least. What could have happened that she didn't cover it up?

I followed and came out to a little cabin at the edge of town.

When I heard the moaning, purring and smelled the sex in the air I had I good Idea what was going on. It was not the first time that I had witnessed a vampire that met his mate.

Before I called out I heard the both of them growling in warning.

"I don't mean any harm. I'm not a threat to either of you." I replied.

"Laurent, what are you doing here? How did you even find me?"

"Well, that would be because you didn't mask your scent, my dear. I'm here because I had a feeling that there was a good reason for you to go off alone without me." I explained.

"Give me like 2 minutes, then you can come inside." She answered.

 **Irina's POV**

After I tried to get out of Eleazar what was wrong. I was shocked about what he told me about Carlisle and Esme. not so much about Edward and Alice. I never trusted those two.

Things began to make sense. Why would Kate run to Peter and Charlotte? Why were they even here to begin with?

Unless this had something to do with the Major. Why would his second in command and lieutenant move this way!? If my speculations were right that meant some serious problems. Those three together was never a good thing.

 **Charlie's POV**

Once the funeral was over and we did everything that needed to be done. We were back on our way home.

Bella may not have been living very long with me. I could see that there was something going on with her. It was all in the little details. The way she was acting, daydreaming, smiling although her smile didn't always reach her eyes.

I knew that there was some boy involved. Who that would be is for me to find out. I would be damned if he hurt my daughter in any way. I was sure that there was something else going on. Call it instinct, maybe me being a cop. That was why I saw this thing even better.

Once we were home I would have to have a talk with my daughter.

 **Phoebe's POV**

I was running around in circles, I had absolutely no idea where to go, that feeling that I had pulled me in different directions.

God, this was so frustrating, I ended up where I started. That's when I saw another vampire she was about 5 ft. 6, light blond hair, red eyes and she wore a V neckless. What was that? What did it mean?

 **Abby's POV**

When I arrived here in Forks I never would have thought that I would be the one to find that girl. After my vision, I started running hoping that I would find her.

Sooner than I would have thought. I came along a vampire scent definitely female. She smelled like strawberries and lavender. No way this couldn't be. I knew everything about Bella.

I stepped closer and indeed not so far away from me I saw a vampire girl with bright blue eyes. OMG, the legends were true and I would be the one to reunite what was once separated.

"Hello there. I am Abigail Volturi but you can call me Abby, who are you?"

"I am Phoebe. I don't remember my last name or anything else. All I know is that I'm a vampire and that I was changed 4 days or so ago."

"Don't worry Phoebe everyone who goes through the change doesn't remember much after. I do have to ask who changed you? Where is your sire?"

"Oh, that would be a guy whose name is Carlisle. He acted like he owned me and that is something that didn't sit well with me. So, once I saw my chance I bit him. I started running. I've been running most of the time. I haven't seen him, not that I mind."

"Your pretty calm to be a newborn. Although pretty feisty to go against your sire." I chuckled.

"Yeah what can I say. I don't like him and besides that. He acts like I'm some trophy he owns."

"Okay, I get it. I like you already. We are going to get along very well. I was planning to go hunting. What do you hunt Phoebe?"

"Humans, why?"

"Just asking because your sire hunts animals. You have blue eyes so I couldn't tell for sure. Anyways., I hunt humans too. What do you think about going with me?"

"Sure, thank you."

"It's not a problem Phoebe, come on let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Riley's POV**

When I woke up out of this painful dream, I was confused. Then I growl, purr and snarl!? What the heck was wrong with me?

That's when the woman that was with me explained everything. From my car crash to biting me. To saving my life and finally telling me that I was a vampire. It was a lot to take in at once. My thoughts went to Bella. What was I going to do about that? I couldn't stay away from my sister.

"My mate, what has you so upset?"

"Mate? What is a Mate?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

 **Victoria's POV**

"Yes my mate." How do I explain this in an easy way.

"Well, you see when we as vampires meet our mates we know this immediately. Certain things help with recognizing our mate. The scent for a mate is unique. We can't ignore it. When we are together we are very protective and possessive of our mate. When some other male or female come around us. You will feel those emotions come to the surface. That's our beast that takes over then."

"I understand but can I still have contact with my sister?"

"Technically no, because we are not allowed to let a human know that we exist."

"If I tell my sister what we are and change her myself?" Riley asked me.

"That is possible but we better wait a bit until we decide that. You are a newborn. You have a lot of control. I don't know how you will react to her once you smell her. It's possible that you will attack her."

"I understand but I had just met my sister. This is so unfair." He said.

"You have to understand that some things don't happen like we would like them too. I will do everything I can to help you and see you happy. I can't imagine my life without you anymore." I purred.

We attacked each other with the same passion. From there, things changed to lovemaking with an end goal to mark him as mine.

 **Laurent's POV**

"Done already?" I grinned.

"Laurent are you here to laugh or what?" Asked Victoria.

"No, I'm here because I wanted to know what was going on. It seems that I don't need to ask that anymore. I heard and smelled enough when I arrived." I smirked.

"Okay, now that you have had your fun why are you here really?" Replied Victoria.

"I'm going to tell you straight Victoria. Do you remember Santiago?"

"That's one of the lower guards of the Volturi. I remember him why?"

"Well, I overheard him on the phone with someone planning to take away a human girl because she is needed to fulfill some sort of plan."

"Why does that have anything to do with me?" I asked puzzled.

"It has nothing to do with you immediately. Remember where, and by who, we have heard the legend about one human girl that would be the key to whatever they desired!?" I replied.

"No, this can't be happening. They will destroy the girl to have in return what they want. Laurent do you know who she is?"

"Sadly no. All I know is that the girl lives here in Forks somewhere. I hope she can stay hidden so they don't find her."

"I don't care about the law about exposing ourselves now. Laurent I want to find her. I'll change her myself. I'll be damned to let her be haunted by those selfish vampires."

"Okay, I'll help you out. Once we find her we need to relocate to a place where she wouldn't be found." I explained.

"Let's figure everything out later. Right now I need to hunt and so does my mate. Care to join us?" Victoria asked.

"Sure, I need to hunt too."

 **Abby's POV**

When I was out hunting with Phoebe I stood there stunned by what I saw. Sure, I knew as a vampire that she was the most beautiful vampire that I had ever seen. It seemed that everyone who saw Phoebe was amazed and attracted to her beauty. Her mate would have his work cut out for him, with keeping them all away from her. I couldn't wait to see that happen. I was wondering who the lucky one would be.

After our hunt, we went back to home base.

We talked about a lot of things when I suddenly stopped talking mid-sentence.

"Abby, are you okay?" I heard Phoebe ask.

"Yeah, I'm better than okay Phoebe. I just saw my mate." I smiled.

"Why are you still standing here then? Go and get your mate." Phoebe told me.

"I will but you need to go to Peter's place. You don't know where that is so..."

"Go, Abby. I'll find it don't worry about me." Replied Phoebe.

"Okay, you need to go through the woods until you find Peter. I'll call him to let him know and pick you up. Don't go with any other vampire. No matter who he or she is Phoebe."

"I promise Abby. Now go."

I started running to my mate while calling Peter and explaining to him everything.

That's when I saw my mate. I knew that my mate was human and a girl.

She was beautiful she was about 6 ft. 1, dark brown hair that flowed halfway down her back and when she turned I saw her dark brown eyes.

I knew without a doubt that I would do anything for her. It was time to get to know my mate before I would drop the bomb and tell her what I was.

 **Irina's POV**

Once I had packed up some stuff I went to Forks.

I was almost at the edge of the woods when I smelled him. I couldn't believe it. After so long he was finally here. Maybe I'll give Peter a call.

That's when my phone vibrated and indicated that I had a text.

 _Go after your mate, once you're done bring him and his company back to the agreed place. I'll meet you there -Peter._

Of course, he would know. I smiled.

I sped off towards my mate when I finally saw him. He was amazingly perfect. He was 6 ft., black hair in dreadlocks, dark brown skin, amazing body. Bright red eyes and all mine.

"It's nice to meet you after all these years." I purred.

"You kept me waiting a long time dearest, I'm Laurent."

"I'm Irina, and you mister are all mine." I replied with a husky tone. No doubt that my eyes were pitch black with lust. Before I knew it, he had me pinned against the nearest tree.

"Your right honey and I'll show you, your mine." He purred.

"Laurent we're going hunting. I'll meet you back here when you and your mate are done." I heard Victoria chuckling.

But my eyes were only on my sweet mate in front of me.

 **Peter's POV**

After Yoda told me that Irina would meet her mate and that Riley was mated with the friend of Irina's mate. I texted her.

"Char baby, we will meet Irina later and she will bring some guests with her." I stated.

"Who Peter?" Replied Charlotte.

"Irina will bring her mate and Riley and his mate. It seems that Irina and Riley's mates have known each other for a long time. They are best friends. They are nomads together." I replied.

"What aren't you telling me, Peter?"

"Their mates have information about Lil Bit that we can use. We will be a few steps ahead of the golden kids. They are looking for her. They don't know that Bella already has the best protection, being the Major's mate." I explained.

"Okay, I trust you. If I see one sign that they will hurt my niece I'll kill them personally Peter." Charlotte replied with a low growl.

"You're so sexy when you go all protective. Do you know that baby?" I replied while I kissed her neck.

"If you say so honey, hmm Peter."

God, I loved this woman so much.

 **Bella's POV**

Once we were back home I told Jasper to go hunting. His eyes were black and he started having bruises under his eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can sweetheart."

"Take all the time you need Jay. I need to talk with my dad anyway."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." He kissed me lightly on the lips before he disappeared into the woods.

Now to tell my dad that I will be moving in with Jasper. How would I convince him?

When my phone rang I answered it. Without looking I knew it could only be Peter.

"Hey, Pete."

"Lil Bit, tell your dad that Jasper is your boyfriend that you two were together for a long time before you came to Forks. Tell him Jasper followed you here to finish school."

"Hu that can work. What about moving in with you and Aunt Lottie. I can't exactly tell him that, now can I?"

"Your dad doesn't know either of us. I'm Jasper's older brother and live here with my wife Charlotte. Jasper lives with us and you would move in with us. He will accept it Bella. Besides, you'll be 18 in a few days. So technically if you want to move out he can't stop you."

"I know Peter. I really wanted the bond with my dad back. He's doing his best but I'm afraid by moving out he will take it the wrong way." I told him.

"There's not much you can do about that Lil Bit. I know he will accept it. Maybe it will take some time but he will come around."

"Okay, thanks, Peter."

"Sure, now tell your father."

I ended the call and prepared myself for the worse.

"Dad, we need to talk."

 **Charlie's POV**

"Sure Bella. What do you want to talk about?"

"You know that I love you right?" Said Bella.

"Yes, I do but what does that have to do with what you want to talk about?" I replied.

"There is something that I didn't tell you before. You see when I moved here to Forks I didn't come alone. My boyfriend Jasper traveled along with me so that we could stay together. He is finishing his last year here like me." Explained Bella.

"Why didn't you say this before? Where does he live? How long have you two been together?" I rambled.

"Dad take a breath. I'll explain everything you want to know. First off Jasper lives with his older brother Peter and his wife Charlotte here in Forks. Jasper and I have been together for about 2 years. I didn't say it before because I didn't know how."

Please believe what I just told you. I really hate lying. Thought Bella.

"Okay but if you didn't know how to tell me before. Why are you telling me now?" I asked.

"Well dad, after what happened with mom I realized some things. Like, life is really short and precious. That you need to enjoy it while you can. I have decided to move in with Jasper. I really love him dad and I don't want to hurt you by this decision. My life is by Jasper's side." Bella explained.

"Hum, I really don't know Bella. You are still so young. Are you sure that he is the one?" I asked.

"Yes, dad. Jasper is the one and no-one will change that. When I look at Jasper I see the rest of my life with him. I'll be moving out next weekend. I don't think I will be here much this week either." Bella replied.

"What's the hurry? Are you pregnant? If that's the case there are other options than moving in with each other you know." I knew that it wasn't fair of me but like I said what was the hurry. I didn't want to see Bella leave yet.

 **Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe my dad. What he just had insinuated. I felt tears burning in my eyes while I stood up.

"No, dad, I'm not pregnant. Even if I was, I could never even think about what you are insinuating."

With that, I went to my car. I needed to get out of here. I made sure that my shield was in place so that Jay wouldn't suffer the pain that I was feeling right now.

After I drove for a while I ended up at the end of the forest. I parked my car and went to take a walk to calm down.

That's when I found this amazing waterfall in between the forest. Like it was split in two. I sat down and let the tears flow.

* * *

 **You guys are amazing I didn't think that I would have so many followers and favorites on this story when I started it thank you so much :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Peter's POV**

"Everyone follow me. We are going to be witnesses of something that nobody thought would happen."

"Peter what are you talking about." Came from Garrett.

"Let me say that a legend is about to show itself." I grinned.

"A little more specific Peter!" Said Kate.

"In a cryptic mood again Peter?" replied Alistair.

"Peter, I don't have time for this." Replied Jasper.

As we stepped outside, Irina and Riley arrived with their mates. Along with Jane, Alec, and Demetri.

"Sorry, I don't want to be rude. But, if you all want to witness what all of our futures hold, follow me. Introductions will happen later." I replied.

"Peter I'm going to see Bella I don't have time for this."

"Major, follow me you will find Lil Bit there too. Believe me."

With that, I started running and everyone else was following me.

 **Marcus' POV**

I arrived at the place where I knew that I needed to be.

That's when I saw that I was not alone. Peter, Charlotte, Kate, Garrett, Alistair, Irina, Jasper, Jane, Alec, Demetri and three vampires that I didn't know. I saw that they were mated to each other. The other male with dreadlocks was mated to Irina. There was a baby. Definitely a hybrid and bonded to Kate and Garrett.

That's when I saw why I was here. I was ready to fight if it was needed. I wouldn't let anything happen to them If my research was true.

 **Phoebe's POV**

I was on my way to meet Peter when I ran through the woods and heard a human cry. When I smelled the air I knew it was a woman but there was also something familiar about the scent.

When I stepped closer I stopped dead in my tracks when she looked up. I thought that I was hallucinating. I saw myself in front of me.

"OMG, how can this be?" I heard the girl say.

"Who are you?" I asked still in shock.

"I'm Isabella but everyone calls me Bella."

"I'm Phoebe, why do you look like me." I asked when I held out my hand.

"I don't know. I knew that I had a twin sister but she died not long after she was born. When I see you I'm not so sure anymore." Bella replied while reaching out for my hand.

When our hands touched a bright golden color surrounded us. That's when things happened.

I heard someone shout "stop them no one can interfere in this."

I felt a lot of power surrounding Bella and I. Our powers were showing themselves. There was a blue shimmering bubble surrounding the both of us. I heard people say that their powers didn't work anymore.

The golden color around us was brighter than before. Both of our wrists glowed. Once the glow was gone there was a similar tattoo on both of our left wrists. The tattoo had a moon and sun intertwined in each other.

 **Major's POV**

When my captain said that I would find my mate in the place where something was about to happen I forced myself to the front. When we stopped running I witnessed another female vampire next to my mate. When Isabella took her hand, I saw red. All I could think about was that she was in danger. That I needed to protect her.

I was ready to take down the vampire when my captain screamed that no one could interfere with this. Yeah right, I knew that I would never doubt him. Right now my Isabella was way more important than anything else.

But I didn't make it far before I fell to the ground with extreme pain. Jane was using her power on me. That didn't last long. Everyone's powers didn't seem to work anymore. Not even mine. When I saw my chance to get my mate away from the other vampire I couldn't get to her. She was protecting the female vampire with her shield. To say I was furious was an understatement.

"Major calm down. The vampire will not hurt her. She can't." Said Peter.

"Captain report now!" I roared.

"Major, the vampire can't hurt her because she is her twin sister. Together they are even more powerful than Jane and Alec. Your mate and her sister are of what the legends say." Explained my captain.

"But I never knew about a sister let alone that my mate was a twin."

"That's because they thought that she died shortly after birth. Lil Bit knows about that but doesn't like to talk about it. She thought that it was her fault that her twin sister died."

"Why would she think that?" Asked Irina.

"Bells and her sister are identical twins. They were both born too early. Bells was the first one born. Her sister was born 2 minutes later. Her sister had problems with breathing. When they thought that they had everything under control everything went downhill fast. The baby died about 20 minutes after birth. Lil Bit thought that it was her fault because they were born via a cesarean section. The doctors said if they had delivered her sister first that she would still be alive." Peter explained.

"That's so not true." Replied Victoria.

"If that vampire over there is her twin sister, who did they bury?" Asked Charlotte.

"Where has her sister been all this time?" Replied Jane.

"Even better, who did that?" Came from Alec.

"Who changed her?" Asked Alistair.

"Guys, I don't know any of that either. Right now I want my mate and her sister safe at home. The questions can wait till later." I told them in a stern voice.

 **Bella's POV**

If you would have told me before I came to Forks that I would meet my half-brother and my twin sister. The one I thought that died because of me. I would never have believed you.

She is here right before me. My twin sister is standing and holding out her hand. I didn't need to think twice before I took it. At the same time, a bright golden glow was surrounding us. Before we knew what was happening my sister and I had an identical tattoo on our left wrist. A sun and a moon intertwined in each other.

That was not all that happened. Suddenly the golden glow surrounded other people. Everything was so intense the feelings and the powers that came along with it. My human body shut down.

The last thing I heard was my sister growling at someone who came too close towards me for her liking.

 **Abby's POV**

I was talking with my mate and to my surprise, she was a lot like Bells. My mate was very perceptive of things. She had also figured out that there were vampires here in Forks.

When I told her that she was my mate I was a little afraid that she would not accept me. She shocked me when she kissed me before.

"Abby course I accept you. I already feel the bond that you just explained, towards you. I will follow you into eternity."

Before I could reply I had a vision of Phoebe that she would attack whoever came to close to Bells because she was afraid of them.

"I'm sorry but there is something that I need to do. I would like you to come along with me but you need to stay in my car until we get home."

"Sure, I would like to meet the people who you live with." She replied.

 **Marcus POV**

When I just witnessed everything that had happened here, it made much more sense why Demetri, Jane, and Alec felt such a way towards Isabella.

Jasper was right we needed to get them out of the woods and home. My great granddaughter needs rest.

"Phoebe, we need to take Isabella home so she can rest." I said while walking closer.

"No, stay away from my sister. I will not hesitate to hurt whoever wants to take her away." She replied growling.

"Phoebe please, they mean you no harm. Let me take your sister home before she gets sick." I heard Abby say.

I saw her thinking about it before she agreed with Abigail.

Abigail took Isabella and gave her to the Major. We all followed them towards Peter's place.

 **Victoria's POV**

I knew that the two girls would need to be protected from a great danger. If the legends were true. If the wrong people had access to their powers that would mean the end for a lot of people.

I felt a strong pull to both of the girls. I knew without a doubt that I would protect them. Even if that meant that I needed to fight.

 **Demetri's POV**

After we were back at Peter's place Jasper took Bells upstairs to their room so that she could rest.

When anyone came too close towards the stairs Jasper let out a growl in warning. He knew that we wouldn't hurt her. But his mate was vulnerable right now so I could understand his reaction.

"Riley, I get it that you would like to see your sister. Please for the sake of my house stay away from that bedroom." Came from Charlotte.

"When Lil Bit is awake you'll see her. For now, let the Major be. He is overprotective now. That is his mate that has passed out. How would you feel if that was your mate?" Asked Peter.

Riley nodded in understanding.

"Okay, can someone tell me what that was. What did we just see? Why did that golden glow spread out to Jane, Alec, Jasper, Alistair and me?" I asked.

"I can answer all those questions Demetri but let me ask you something first." Said Master Marcus. I nodded.

"All the people you just named open your shirts. Look and see if there is a tattoo above your heart. Tell me what they are." Replied Master Marcus.

We all did as he said and I for one was shocked to find I indeed had a tattoo above my heart. It was in the form of a moon.

"I have a tattoo in form of a moon above my heart." I replied.

"I have one too but in the form of a sun." Replied Alec.

"I have a sun too." Came from Jane.

"Alistair what do you have." Asked Marcus.

"Uh..I have a sun and a moon intertwined. The sun is bigger than the moon. What does that mean?" Asked Alistair.

"Wait a second and I'll explain. I would like to know what Jasper has." Said Marcus.

"I have the opposite of Alistair." Replied Jasper from upstairs.

Ummm...just what I thought...

Just than Phoebe came inside along with Abby and another human girl. When I made my way over to them Alistair shot from his chair and stood in front of Phoebe. Growling slightly and Abby did the same with the human girl.

"Relax I just wanted to meet them." I replied.

"Everything falls into place." Came from Peter.

"Please for once in your existence stop being cryptic and spit it out man." Said Garrett.

 **Marcus' POV**

"I will tell you everything I know. As you can see Phoebe is Alistair's mate. As for the tattoos. Alistair has the sun more prominent than the moon. That means that Phoebe represents the sun and Isabella the moon. Jasper has the moon more prominent than the sun. Together they will have the power to control joy, fulfillment, illumination, abundance, fertility and psychic power."

"Apart, Phoebe who represents the sun will have the power of fire and burning pain along with her vampire powers. Isabella who represents the moon will have the power of Ice, water, and air along with her powers when she is a vampire." I continued.

"As you all can see they have the beauty of Aphrodite. Phoebe even more now that she is a vampire. Isabella will have that too once she is changed. That means that their mates will have their hands full. To keep other males away from them. Human, vampire, wolf and even hybrids will all be attracted to their beauty. They will do anything to get their attention." I spoke directly to both Alistair and Jasper. They both let out a growl.

"Okay, but why do the tattoos that Jane, Alec and I have, have anything to do with this." Asked Demetri.

"Do you still feel protective over Isabella as much as you did before?" I asked them.

"No, I feel that way more towards Phoebe now." Came from Jane.

"I feel the same way." Replied Alec.

"What about you Demetri?" I asked.

"I still feel the same urge to protect Bells as I did before." Answered Demetri.

"I can see that in the bonds too. You all still feel protective of Isabella. Jane and Alec feel stronger for Phoebe. You, Demetri, feel strongest for Isabella. It seems like Isabella draws people towards her without even knowing it. To help them find a bigger purpose in life. What those are only time will tell I'm afraid."

"As for the legends. I'll explain everything when Isabella is awake. That way I only need to tell the story once. You, my dear child, are welcome to stay and listen if you want." I told Abby's, human mate.

"I would love to stay and hear everything sir. I as a human need my sleep. If it's okay with you. I will come back tomorrow."

"My name is Marcus child. I'm sure Peter has a bed where you can sleep tonight." I replied.

"Sure, she can have the bedroom down the hall here. With the Major acting as he is, I think it's better she stays on the first floor for now." Told Peter.

"Thank you for the offer. I'm Angela Webber."

"Well if you don't mind Master I would like to take my mate to her room so she can sleep." Said Abby.

I nodded towards Abby.

"I'll show you the way ladies. Be aware that the room is not soundproof." Grinned Peter.

"Is he always like that?" Asked Angela.

"Yes, but once you get to know Peter better you'll get used to it. Now let's get you to bed, my sweet mate." I heard Abby say.

For the first time in years, I saw a lot of people happy and at peace with themselves. All of that came thanks to my great-granddaughter, Isabella. I was looking forward to the future.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Esme's POV**

When I was out hunting I hear a girl crying. When I went closer I knew that she happens to be Isabella Swan. The girl that we all want because she is a shield. I made up my mind now that she was vulnerable. I would take her to our home and take care of her. I needed her to trust us. Not that it mattered much to me anyway. She was just a pawn in our game to get the power we wanted.

When I was close enough I saw the girl that Carlisle has changed. She was walking to her and a lot of other people surrounded them. I knew that it was too risky now. I backed away a bit so that they wouldn't sense me. Still close enough so that I could see and hear everything that was happening.

When I saw both Isabella and Phoebe together, I saw the golden glow that appeared when they touched each other. I knew that we were in for a good deal with those two.

I had seen enough for now and would inform my mate Carlisle with this new information. The only thing was how would we get them both? We need to get them away from all those people. We would manage that.

We needed to take them both far away from here. So, no one could find them until we were done manipulating them. We will have them do everything in our favor. I smiled a devilish smile. I left the place towards home.

 **Bella's POV**

 _DREAM_

 _I was walking through the woods when I finally stopped at this beautiful place that was connected to the beach. I had never seen such a beautiful place. When I walked closer to the blue ocean water 2 women appeared in front of me. I took a step back instinctually._

" _Don't fear my child we are here to help you. We both have watched you over you and your sister all your life. We try to protect you from the big dangers that the two of you will face."_

" _What do you mean? Who are you?"_

" _I'm Athena the goddess of a lot of things. Mostly wisdom, courage, civilization, laws, justice, mathematics, power, strategy, and commerce. I am therefore also the goddess of war. Not only immortals but also humans."_

" _Those that choose to have war, need to have many sides. So, it requires more than one god or goddess. I am the goddess of the disciplined and strategic side of war. Your mate Ares, on the other hand, is the god of the violent and bloodthirsty side of the war."_

" _That's also the reason I watch over you. Once you are turned into a vampire, you'll be the perfect half for Ares as Enyo." Athena smiled._

" _Okay and what about you?" I asked the other woman._

" _I'm Aphrodite the goddess of love, (feminine) beauty and lust. I'm so awesome and dazzlingly beautiful. I gave you two my beauty too and the power of bonding with the right people."_

" _That's one of the reasons why people are attracted to the both of you. It's also why everyone with a pure heart will form a bond with you as, a brother, sister, uncle, aunt, mother, father etc."_

" _But you and your sister will need to watch out my children. There are people who want to take what is rightfully yours and your sister's place. We will guide you in your dreams to help stop them." Smiled Aphrodite._

" _Okay, but can you tell me who or what I need to look out for? What do I need to do to stop them?" I had more and more questions than answers right now._

" _That my dear Isabella will be revealed when the time is right. For now, you need to stay together with your sister Phoebe at all costs. Plan everything out, so that you can go back to your home in Italy. You are both safest there." Explained Athena._

" _What about school? My friends and my dad Charlie? I really don't want to give that all up. For what a vampire that wants me!" I was getting mad at this point._

" _We can only guide you when the time is right Isabella. You will need to make this decision. Look at the big picture." Told Aphrodite._

" _If I sent everyone to Italy so that they are safe can I stay here to protect my dad?" I asked._

" _Sadly, no my child. If you do that I can show you what will happen." Replied Athena before she showed me the outcome of that._

 _Peter and Charlotte were fighting along with Jasper against a ruthless female vampire. She seemed to have a hold over Jasper. That's when I saw that she had one of her soldiers holding me. That wasn't the worst part. I would gladly give my life to save someone that I loved. What happened next was something that I couldn't live with. Several newborn vampires were fighting with Jasper. A vampire with dark black hair and tinted skin ripped his head off and burned him._

I screamed and bolted right up in my bed screaming and crying.

 **Jasper's POV (As Bella was having her dream)**

Once inside Peter's house, I placed my mate on our bed. I went into our bathroom so that I could change her. Into something more comfortable. I had found what I was looking for. I went back to the bedroom where my Isabella was still knocked out from what had happened earlier.

I took her clothes off and put her in some pj's. Before I pulled up the blankets and laid down next to her.

The door of our room was open so that I could hear what was going on downstairs. A soundproof room is nice but a pain in your ass if you're in a situation like I am right now.

When I heard Marcus explain everything. He asked some people what tattoo they had. I had no fucking clue what he means by that. I looked over my heart where Marcus had told us to look. I had that tattoo with the sun and the moon intertwined in each other. The moon was bigger than the sun.

"I have the opposite from Alistair." I replied and went back to listen how Marcus explained almost everything.

That's when I looked in awe to my sweet mate she was more powerful than we already knew.

At this point, her emotions went from confused with shock and understanding. Her emotions changed so fast that if I was a human I would have a headache. At some point, she started whispering No in her sleep. Her emotions changed to scared, pain, angst, and sadness before I couldn't feel anything anymore.

That's when I knew that she had put up her shield even in her sleep. I tried to wake her up but it was no use.

After about 5 more minutes she started screaming. Before she shot up in our bed crying and threw herself into my arms.

I tried to calm her down. With her shield still in place, I couldn't do anything. I started to get worried about the situation what could she have dreamed about that would bring out such emotions.

"Major we are going to hunt. It will be only Abby and Angela here. You're the only one that can calm Lil Bit down. Bring up the subject from a few days ago." Replied Peter.

"Okay, I will, thank you Peter." I stood up and closed the door. That way when we talked the others wouldn't hear anything.

"Bella, what did you dream about that caused you this reaction?" I asked worriedly.

I pulled her into my lap and kissed her lightly on her lips before looking at her.

"I had a dream about two women, Athena and Aphrodite. Apparently, they were looking over me and my sister Phoebe. They tried to protect us from a big danger that we need to face." Told Bella.

"Darlin, what danger? You know that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, don't you?" I asked.

"I know Jay but it isn't what I am worried about. It's about you and the other people that I love. I don't want to bring them any kind of danger because of me. I wouldn't know what I would do without you." Said Bella when tears escaped her eyes.

"Baby, why don't you tell me what you have seen in your dream. What has you this upset? I honestly didn't understand what you just told me." I replied.

Bella took a deep breath before she placed her head on my chest and started explaining everything.

"They told me that my sister and I needed to watch out. There are people who want to take what is rightfully mine and my sister's place. They would guide me in my dreams to help stop them."

"I did ask them if they could you tell me who or what I need to look out for. What do I need to do to stop them? They gave me an answer." Bella said. Then continued.

"I'll repeat their wording. _That my dear Isabella will be revealed when the time is right. For now, you need to stay together with your sister Phoebe at all cost. Plan everything so that you can go back to your home in Italy. Where you are both the safest._ "

"But when I told them that I didn't want to leave my dad, friends, and school behind just because there was someone was after me. I got another weird answer."

" _We can only guide you when the time is right Isabella. You will need to make this decision based on a bigger picture._ "

"When I asked them if I send everyone to Italy so that they are safe. Can I stay here to protect my dad? They had a somber face before they explained my worst nightmare."

" _Sadly, no my child. If you do that I can show you what will happen._ Athena said before she showed me the outcome of what would happen if I did that _._ "

"Peter and Charlotte were fighting along with you against a ruthless female vampire who seemed to have a hold over you. That's when I saw that she had me as a hostage. That wasn't the worst part. I would gladly give my life to save someone that I loved dearly, especially you Jay. What happened next was something that I could never live with. Several newborn vampires were fighting with you when a vampire with dark black hair and tinted skin ripped your head off and burned you. That's when I screamed and bolted right up in my bed as you already know." Bella explained with tears streaming down her face.

"Baby, there are a few things that you didn't think of. First off, I would never leave you behind for no reason. Second, I was created to kill vampires. I would always protect you. Can you describe the two vampires that you had seen in your dream? Maybe I can figure out who they are." I asked her while wiping her tears away.

"The female was about 5 ft. 6 or so. Dark black hair, she had red eyes and looked not older than 19 years old. The male vampire was the weirdest. I had a feeling that I had seen him before but I'm not 100% sure. He was about 6 feet I think. Black hair, his eyes were crimson red and he had lightly tanned skin." Explained Bella.

I was shocked when I heard the descriptions of the two vampires. She had indeed seen the male vampire before.

"Darlin, are you 100% sure?" I hoped she would say no but I knew better.

"Yes why, do you know who they are Jay?"

"Bella the people that you just described are none other than Santiago and my sire Maria. If she finds out that you're my mate, that would make you an easy target. I think we need to listen to what Athena and Aphrodite told you darlin. You should relocate in Volterra. There they have no chance to get to you or your sister."

"But what about my dad. It's bad enough that I had a fight with him before I found my sister. I'll be damned if I leave him just like that." Bella replied.

"Bella, there is something else that we need to talk about." I told her.

"About what Jay?"

"Well, let me give you a hint it has something to do with a baby."

"Is something wrong with Jasmine." She asked worriedly.

"No, darlin, she is perfectly fine but I felt your emotions when you held her. Why didn't you tell me that you want a baby?"

"Because I thought that when I found out you're my mate, it wasn't possible anymore. I'm sorry for not telling you about that Jay." She said while looking down.

I pulled her face up with my hand so that she would look into my eyes.

"Bella, I want you to feel comfortable talking to me about anything. I'll do everything in my power to give that to you. I want you to be happy and safe. It actually hurt me when I overheard you talking to Peter about it. I can understand that sometimes you don't know how to say something. That doesn't matter Bella I want you to come to me first with everything." I explained.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I didn't want to hurt you by doing that. Bringing something up that I thought wasn't possible anymore. That's why I didn't say anything. I love you too much to hurt you on purpose Jasper."

"I know baby. It doesn't matter. Promise me that from now on you will always come to me with whatever question or problem you have. Even if you think that it is impossible. I would also like to know what brought up the subject that you wanted a baby." I said to Bella.

"I promise Jay. When I was in Volterra to meet with the brothers for the first time we stayed there for two weeks. After that, I went back home to my mother. While we were staying there the rules for my change came up. I could choose something that I wanted to do before I was changed. At first, I didn't really know what that would be. Until I was walking around in the city. I talked to a woman that had a baby with her. His name was Victor. He was a cute little boy. After we talked a while I realized that a baby was something that I longed to have. When the time was right. I told Aro and Sulpicia that I wanted to have a baby before I was changed. At the time I didn't know that you would be my mate when the rules around that were made. They agreed on one condition. That was, once my baby was the age of 19 years old. I needed to change him or her into a vampire."

"Would you like a baby Jay? This conversation is pointless if you don't want a child. I don't want you to agree just because I want a child." Bella told me.

"Okay, I get that. You do understand that If we have a baby that it won't be a normal baby. You know that right? It will be half-human and half-vampire. So, the child wouldn't need to be changed."

"Yes, that's what Peter told me. He didn't tell me much. Just that I needed to talk to you about it. I didn't find the courage to bring up the subject yet. Is that something that you would want Jasper?" Asked Isabella shyly.

"Darlin, I'm going to be 100% honest with you. I thought when I was changed into a vampire that a child was something that I would never have. I need to say in the beginning, that was something that I would miss. To never see my son or daughter grow up. To be a daddy that could do all the normal stuff with his kids. After a while, it was something that I have made peace with. I could live with the fact that It was something that was not going to happen for me. Also, there was the fact that I would someday meet my precious mate. I had honestly never thought that my mate would be human." I smiled.

"Jay, do you regret it that I am your mate and not someone that already was changed into a vampire?" She asked. I could feel her worry.

"No, sugar I don't. I'm happy that you are my mate. The fact that you are human gives us not only the possibility to have a baby. I get to be the one that can change you. To answer your question before you interrupted me. I would love to have a child with you. That would be the greatest gift that you could give me. When you're ready we will talk about it again." I couldn't help but smile at the emotions that she gave off. Contentment, happiness, and love.

"Jay, I was thinking about just letting it happen. Let's not plan anything." She blushed.

"I was thinking along those lines too darlin. Let everything go the way it is meant to be. Although if you're on the pill you will need to stop taking them." The embarrassment I was feeling from her, I knew that I will drop the subject for now.

"Darlin, there is no need to be embarrassed. These are normal things we will discuss. I know that you don't talk easily when it involves sex and all that comes along with it. That will change I can assure you." I smirked.

Oh yeah, I would enjoy the time until I get her confident enough to say what she wants.

"No need to stop them because I don't take them. I am still a virgin. I don't have any other reason to take them." She replied nervously.

"Darlin, why don't you calm down and sleep a bit. You need the rest." I told her.

"I am not tired Jay. I don't want to sleep if I will see all those things in my dreams." She replied before kissing me.

I kissed her back until she needed to breathe and pulled back.

* * *

 ** _AN: I know I'm teasing you guys but I couldn't help myself. I promise the full mating between Jasper and Bella will be in the next chapter so stay tuned :-)_**

 **I have officially more than 200 followers on the story you guys are amazing I had never thought to have so many people who would like my story, also my story wouldn't be what it is now without my amazing Beta Kim67255 thank you, Kim ;-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Jasper's POV**

"Jasper don't stop I want you to claim me fully as yours but don't change me yet." She blushed a wonderful red again.

"Baby, are you sure? We can wait. We don't need to do anything that you're not ready for."

Sure, I wanted my sweet mate more than anything. I would not let a bad dream make her do something that she would regret later.

"I'm sure Jasper. I want you. All of you. Claim me as yours."

Instead of answering her I leaned down and kissed her. Our lips touched each other. Bella parted her lips letting my tongue explore her mouth as I took over the kiss. My other hand moved slowly down her waist. Our kiss becomes more passionate. We continue to kiss. Eventually, when Bella needed to breathe I moved kissing my way along her jaw towards her neck.

Bella starts to unbutton my shirt while I do the same with Bella's PJs. I move briefly from Bella to remove both mine and her shirt. I look down at my beautiful mate she is amazing and all mine.

I start kissing her chest and quickly remove her blue lacy bra, while Bella is undoing my pants. Seems like my mate is a little impatient.

I lean down and take one of her breasts in my mouth Bella lets out the sweetest moan. My expert tongue starts to play with her hardened nipple while my other hand is playing with her other breast. Playing and kneading her nipple between my forefinger and thumb. She arched her back up from the bed.

"Oh my god Jay!" Bella screams. Turning me on, even more, then I already was. If that was even possible. My eyes were pure black from the lust that was swirling around the room.

I kiss my way from the one breast to the other before heading down to the place that she wanted me most. I took off her PJ pants and panties in one pull. Before I kiss my way up. I spread Bella's legs apart before I slowly kiss my way up towards her clit. Making Bella let out a loud moan.

I continue licking, sucking and teasing her clit bringing Bella so close to her orgasm.

"Jay, I'm so close please."

But before she can get her orgasm I pull away and Bella let out a low whimper in protest. I chuckle while I am standing up from the bed and remove my pants.

"Don't worry darling we are not done yet." After I said that, I could feel her lust spike up 3 notches.

I place myself back on the bed keeping my weight off of Bella. Placing kisses underneath her neck along her throat. Behind her ear lightly nipping at the outer shell. Teasing her in a nice way while one of my hands play with her breast. The other go further down south. Bella bucked her hips up into my hand.

I carefully put two fingers inside of her making sure not to hurt my mate more than I already would.

"Is that better darlin?" Came out in a rough voice.

Bella gasped at the feeling of suddenly having two fingers inside of her. I knew right where to go to make her weak. I pumped my fingers in and out of her. Preparing her for what would come later. Let's face it I was not small.

I could see everything written on her face and I was loving every second of it.

"Baby let it go. Come for me right now."

I rubbed on her sweet spot sending her into her first orgasm of the night. She came spilling all over my hand.

I pulled my fingers out and sucked the sweet juices from my mate. Bella moaned at the sight.

"You taste delicious my mate."

Before she knew it, I was back at her entrance. This time I teased her clit with my thumb. While I used my tongue to loosen her up further for me.

I could feel her orgasm start to build inside her. I doubled my efforts. Using my vampire speed. My mate was loving it. From the sounds that escaped her and her grip on my hair as she came closer to the edge.

"Oh my god Jay." She moaned.

I took one finger and put it inside of her. Just to hit her sweet spot once more sending her over the edge. She moaned out loud as she came.

"That...was...amazing." She panted out.

"Jay, I need to feel you inside me now!" She was desperate with need and let me tell you she wasn't the only one.

I placed my cock at her entrance and pushed in slowly. I knew that I needed to be careful with my mate because she was still human. This was her first time and I would give her as much pleasure as I could.

We were both moaning at the feeling. She started moving her hips but I wouldn't have any of that. I pinned her hips down with my hands. She was already so wet from her first two orgasms, making it much easier for me to slide in. I felt her hymen. I told her I would take away as much pain as I could.

With one quick thrust, I was seeded fully into her and took away the pain. When I smelled the blood It didn't even bother me. My mate was much more important. I could spend the rest of my life with my sweet mate in bed like this.

After a while, she wriggled her hips and I began to move back and forth in a slow rhythm. She started moaning my name and meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Darlin, you feel so good around me." The sensation of making love with my mate was better than anything I had ever experienced before.

"Oh...god...Jay... I... love you so much." She moaned and I could feel her pleasure desire and lust completely take over.

"You're so tight and wet for me baby. I'm not going to last very long." I pushed into her harder and I could feel her quiver around me.

After about 10 more minutes I thrusted even harder. Bella come with me now.

"Oh god, Jay I'm…" She dug her fingernails into my back while she came.

I let go and came harder than I ever had done before. I reclaimed her by biting down on her neck on the left side being careful not to change her yet.

We were both breathing hard. I pulled carefully out of her and laid down on the bed while pulling her onto my chest.

"Darlin, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm fine Jay. No, I'm better than fine and no you didn't hurt me. I loved every second of it." She yawned.

"Go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up."

"Mkay...love you, Jay." She mumbled before she fell asleep.

I pulled her closer while I pulled the blanket up. So, she wouldn't be cold. She snuggled even deeper into my chest causing me to purr out in contentment.

 **Angela's POV**

When I saw Abigail, I knew that she was a vampire. I had figured that out with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet a long time ago. I decided to keep that to myself.

But I was not prepared for what Abby told me. That I was her mate. I knew that I was attracted to girls. Hell, I found Bella hot. With my father being a minister in Forks that was not an easy thing. Not that I was ashamed of who I was. It was easier to keep it to myself. I knew when the time was right that I would tell the people that needed to know.

That was sooner than I had thought. Now that I had found my soulmate Abby. I would never be able to live without her.

"What has you thinking so hard sweetheart?"

"You. The fact that I already can't picture my life without you anymore. It scares me, to be honest." I replied.

"That is the mating bond Angela. Trust me when I say that I feel it even worse than you right now. That will change over time. Somethings will settle down other things will not."

"I understand but how will things go once you need to go back to Italy? I can't go with you I need to finish school and my family is here."

"That is a simple question babe. Where you go I'll go. I will stay here with you. I can't leave you behind. It is impossible for a vampire once they have found their mate to step away from them. You'll be mine for eternity." Abby replied before kissing me.

We made out for a while before I let out a yawn. Abby chuckled.

"Sleep Angela. I'll be here when you wake up." Told Abby.

I laid down and snuggled closer to Abby. That's when I heard a weird noise.

"Abby, what is that sound that you are making?"

"That honey is purring. We vampires purr only for our true mates. It is when we are content, happy or we do it to calm down our mate."

I nodded my head in understanding and laid back down. Abby's purring noises were back. The noise was very relaxing and before I knew it I felt sleep overtake me.

 **Jacob's POV**

I and my pack had come across a lot of new vampire scents. It was time to find out what was going on. We have a treaty with the Cullens but there were only 7 of them. We knew their scents but the last few days we had found more than 13 other scents. Along with a human scent. That was the biggest reason that we needed to check things out.

"Paul, I want you and the other guys tomorrow after patrol. I want you to be at the treaty line. We need to find out what is going on."

"Sure, I'll tell everyone, Jake."

That's why I was so happy that Paul was my beta. I as Alpha of the pack couldn't ask for a better beta. Paul knew exactly what I meant even when I didn't say it.

Tomorrow we would get answers. If they changed a human the treaty was over. We would declare war until they were dead.

 **Alistair's POV**

I couldn't believe that this goddess here was my mate. After I just claimed her as mine. I felt even more protective than I was before. I dared every male that would try to touch my mate. Only the thought of someone else his hands on my mate made me furious.

 **Peter's POV**

"Marcus, we need to call Aro because we are all going to Volterra. That's not the only thing he needs to know. He needs to know that we are going to tell Charlie about everything. He is coming with us too. Lil Bit will not leave her father behind. Charlie also knows way more about us than we thought. We will have some special guests following us I chuckled."

"Okay, Peter. I will make the call and arrange everything with Aro. I'll tell him to send the privet jet to Forks." Marcus replied.

"Peter, what do you mean he knows more than we think?" Asked Demetri.

"Don't worry Demetri we don't need to do anything. The shapeshifters helped him figure things out, Charlie found out because of the Quileute legends. Since one of the shapeshifters exploded right in front of him." I explained.

"So, he knows about vampires and wolfs?" Came from Jane

"Yes, so if we explain everything to him, he won't flip out. If that's what you're asking." I laughed.

They are the most feared guys because they worked for the Volturi but they were afraid of Lil Bit's father.

"What are you laughing about Peter?" Replied Alistair.

"Ah, I see that you are done already." I smirked.

"Yes, but that was not the question was it?" Said Phoebe with a smile.

That smile was not good If she was like Bells.

"It is just the fact that the guys here are the most feared vampires besides the Major. They are afraid of Chief Charlie Swan." I laughed again.

"That is hilarious babe. Let's go home." Replied Charlotte.

Everyone looked at me and I nodded my head that it was safe to go back with the Major being there.

* * *

 **A/N: here you have the full mating between Jasper and Bella, I did my best with it, so I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Kate's POV**

Once we were back at the mansion everyone wanted to know about Jasmine and what had happened.

While I told the story, Jasmine was bounced from one person to another. They were all sad about the fact that her mother didn't make it, but they were also proud of Bella.

Jasmine had changed a lot. She already started crawling and sometimes she would try to say something, but no one could make anything out of it. Although that changed when she saw Bells. Those two had bonded very fast and I couldn't be happier.

"Bewa, Bewa" Said my daughter everyone looked from Jasmine to Bella in awe.

"Good morning Princess." Said Bella, while picking her up off the floor.

Jasmine let out a huge laugh and even I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in front of me.

"Someone is in a very good mood." Came from Peter.

"I had the best sleep ever so yeah I'm happy." Replied Bella.

"U ha, if you say so. I don't need my Yoda. I can smell it from here." Teased Peter.

At this point, Bella was scarlet red, and Jasper let out a growl towards Peter in warning. Peter held his hand up in an 'I surrender' motion.

"Peter If you don't have anything to say that's valuable than leave Bella alone." I replied while walking to the kitchen with Bella and Jasmine.

 **Peter's POV**

I had called Eleazar yesterday and told him to meet us at our place that we needed him. He agreed and would be here sometime today.

I couldn't shake off the fact that something bad would happen before we leave this place. There was something that blocked me somehow and I had a feeling that, that something was Phoebe. if my guess was correct we needed to train her so that she had more control over her power of blocking powers out.

 **Tanya's POV**

After Santiago and I spent some time being mates, we traveled, to gather the information we need for the others. As we did that we ran into a young man from Phoenix. We got to talking with him and turns out he dated little Bella Swan. Santiago and I decided to turn him into a vampire.

We were waiting for the change to finish. Bam bam bam bam boom and his heart quit.

"Open your eyes, we have a job for you."

"What do you want? What are you?" Asked our little newborn.

"First, you need to feed. You're a vampire and we," I pointed to me and Santiago my mate. "We are your sires."

After we took our newbie out for a hunt and taught him the basics to fight. It was time to explain to him why we had created him. He was not as mad and crazy as most newborns.

"Take a good look at this picture. This is Isabella Swan and we want her. It will be your job to go to Forks and bring her back to us. Not here, we need her in the south." I explained.

"I understand. What do I do when she is not alone or if she doesn't listen?" The newbie asked

"If someone is with her you can have them as a snack if you want." I smiled smugly.

"But we want Isabella unharmed do you understand? We need her in her best health so that we can use all of her powers."

"Sure, I'll leave now and come back as soon as I can with Isabella." Told our newbie.

"Very good, now go." I told him.

 **Eleazar's POV**

I was worried and relieved at the same time when Peter called me.

Kate and Irina were with him and his mate but when Peter told me that Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward were after the Major's mate I felt almost sorry for them. Didn't they learn anything by now?

We were on our way to Peter because they had some newly turned vampires. They seemed to be in good control. They weren't sure what powers they had. I had agreed to help them out and to stand up against Carlisle. In return, we had their protection. It was a win-win situation for everybody.

 **Jacob's POV**

The closer me and my pack came to the huge mansion that the vampires lived in, the more we smelled them. The weird thing was that even though we were sure that they were vampires. They didn't smell that bad to me. I also heard two normal heartbeats and a faster heartbeat. What that meant there were humans with them. We needed to be careful if it came to a fight. We didn't want to harm them.

 **Bella's POV**

After breakfast and the usual morning routine, I made my way outside. That's when I came face to face with my old friend Jacob Black. I didn't think twice I was so happy to see him again. I threw myself into his arms hugging him. I heard growling on both sides, inside and outside. I was wondering what was wrong.

"Darlin, come back here, please." Jay begged.

I didn't understand what was going on, but I went to Jasper. He wrapped his arms around my waist and now Jacob looked weird at me.

"Okay, guys what the fuck is going on here?" I was getting irritated

"Bells do you know what they are?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes Jacob, they are vampires, but how do you know?"

"If you know why do you stand that close to them. They could kill you without a second thought Bells." Replied Jacob.

"No, he wouldn't. Jasper is my mate. He would rather kill himself before hurting me Jake. That doesn't explain why you know."

"Guys, step forward and let Bella see what we are." I heard Jacob say into the trees.

"Jake, who are you talking to?" Holy shit. I thought when I saw 7 huge wolves step out of the trees. There was one wolf that held my interest.

I tried to step away from Jasper, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Jay let me go they won't hurt me."

"Darlin, I don't think it's safe." Jasper tried to say.

"Major let Lil Bit go. She knows what she is doing. The chosen wolf will not hurt her, he can't." I heard Peter say.

Once I was free I stepped closer to the big silver-gray wolf.

 **Paul's POV**

I saw that Isabella stepped closer to me. Yeah, I knew what her name was, blame it to wolf telepathy.

But that was not what held my interest. There was something about her that I couldn't place. She held her arms out to hug me in my wolf form. I was surprised that she had the guts to walk up to someone like us without the slightest bit of fear. When she nuzzled her head into my fur things changed for me. I would go anywhere where she was. I felt the need to protect her and no one would keep me away from her. No matter what, not even our alpha Jacob.

 **Jasper's POV**

I looked very close when my mate hugged the wolf. I was ready to intervene if it was needed. I heard her giggle and the wolf purr.

"You're cute, I think I'm going to keep you all." I heard my mate tell them.

I looked to Marcus and he confirmed what I thought.

My mate had just bonded with all the wolves especially the one she was hugging. After what seemed like hours she was back in my arms where she belonged.

"Why don't you guys change back to your human forms. Come inside so that we all can talk?" I said before walking inside.

 **Jacob's POV**

"This is Leah, Seth, Quil, Jared, Sam, Embry, and Paul." I told them while walking inside

Once we were all seated inside I saw Bella walking out of the kitchen with a child on her hip. When I looked in the child's eyes my whole world stopped. Everything that held me to this world faded away all the ties that I had were cut off and new ones bound me to her. She was my world now. My imprint. I would be anything she wanted me to be.

"Tell me that you just didn't Imprint on Jasmine?" Asked Jasper

"If I say no that would be a lie. You already know, so there is no point in denying it." I replied.

 **Peter's POV**

Things changed faster than I had thought.

"What the hell is Imprinting?" Asked Lil Bit.

"What has any of that to do with my daughter." Came from Kate.

"Relax everyone. Imprinting for a wolf is the same as when we find our mate. It's the way they find the person they are meant to be with. Their soulmate, just like we vampires have. They only call it something different." Jasper explained.

"What do you mean that he is my daughter's mate? No way." Yelled Kate.

"Kate, I trust Jacob with my life. He wouldn't hurt her no matter what." Said Bella.

"I don't care she is just a baby." Came from Garrett.

"It doesn't work that way. Yes, Jasmine is my imprint. We are whatever our imprint needs us to be. Right now she needs for me to be a brother. When she grows up I'll be her best friend. When she chooses to I'll be her mate." Explained Jacob.

"Okay now that we have cleared that up. Why don't you tell us why you guys are really here? I find it hard to believe that this is just a friendly visit." I replied.

"No, you're right. We came here for two reasons. Reason one, we smelled a lot of new vampires. Now we know that it's you guys. You didn't smell like the other vampires. Reason two because there were newborns on our land. We killed them, and we wanted to know why they were here." Replied Jacob.

"How many where there?" Asked Bella.

"We killed 3 but they were with 10. We are still looking for the other 7." Answered Paul.

"Don't worry about the other 7. We killed and burned them." Replied Charlotte.

"Okay, but what did they want? It was like they were looking for something." Answered Seth.

"Yes, they are looking for me." Said Bella.

As if on cue all the wolves started growling, Paul even started shaking. But when Bella hugged him and said that she was fine the shaking stopped immediately.

"Okay, I'm going to be honest with you guys. We will be leaving Forks in 3 weeks. We will all relocate to Volterra Italy. That way Bella and her twin sister Phoebe are protected. Jasmine will be going with us as well as Charlie. Once we have talked to him, that is." I tried to explain.

"No that's not possible. We can't be without our mate. Just like you can't be without yours." Told Jacob.

"I know, and you have a choice. You can all go with us to Volterra if you want." Told Marcus.

"Let me talk to the other imprints and elders before we decide anything." Said Jacob.

"Sure, but now we are going to meet Bella's father. He needs to know about all of us. Something tells me that he already knows about you guys." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he does. Bella's father and mine are very close. He might have seen a new wolf phase not far from him." Jacob said.

"Okay, if you know more let us know. You are all more than welcome to stay here." Charlotte told them.

 **Charlie's POV**

I felt terrible after the fight. Bella didn't come home last night either. I could only guess that she was with her boyfriend Jasper. I tried to call her, and it went straight to voicemail.

When I heard the front door open, I ran out of the kitchen. I saw that Bella wasn't alone. There were 4 other people with her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have said what I did. Can you forgive me?" I pleaded.

"Sure dad, but why don't you take a seat. There are some things that you need to know." She said.

I sat down in my recliner. While everyone else sat on the couch. Bella sat down on Jasper's lap. I assumed it was Jasper.

"Dad, I want you to meet Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and Marcus." Bells said while pointing at each one.

"Guys this is my dad Charles Swan."

"Nice to meet you sir." Replied Jasper.

"Just Charlie is fine. Sir and Charles makes me feel old." I smiled.

They all chuckled while Peter replied Just like Lil Bit.

"Okay, what is it you need me to know Bells."

"You know that werewolves exist." Stated Peter while I just nodded.

"Well, there is more. The other part of the tribal legends. They are also true, vampires do exist. We are all vampires." Said Jasper.

"You are actually my great great grandson by blood." Said Marcus.

"Okay, but what has any of that to do with Bella?" I asked.

"Isabella is my soulmate Charlie. We are planning on leaving for Volterra Italy. It isn't safe for her here." Told Jasper.

"We would like you to come with us too." Said Charlotte.

"Okay, I will go with you guys. I just got my daughter back and I'm not willing to lose her again. Does that mean that I need to be changed too?" I really wanted to know that.

"You sure are Lil Bit's father. You take this just as easy as she does. There is a good chance that they will change you yes." Said Peter.

"Dad, there is someone else that I want you to meet."

"Okay who Bells?"

Bella stood up and opened the front door. That's when I saw two more vampires a female and a male.

"Dad I want you to meet my twin sister Phoebe. The daughter that you thought died at birth."

I couldn't believe this. Not only would I spend forever with my daughter, but I had my child back that I thought was dead.

"Dad...it's nice to meet you after all these years." Said Phoebe.

I hugged her close before everyone sat back down.

We talked a bit more and I knew that Peter and Charlotte were mated. Phoebe was mated to Alistair. I couldn't be happier. Both of my daughters were happy and in love. Most of all protected. What more would a father want for his children?

* * *

 **Note: Hey, guys, I had an operation on my hand two days ago so writing is not easy, but I will do my best to update as much as possible, so if it takes longer don't worry I will continue the story.**

 **Jeske**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **No one's POV**

The next day passed by like a blur. Everyone was at the mansion. All the wolves with their imprints, the elders, and Charlie.

Eleazar had arrived here with us and told everyone what had happened with Carlisle and Esme. He was suspicious as to why Carlisle was changing people.

That's when Peter told him what he knew.

 **Peter's POV**

"I know that Alice is mated to James. Edward is mated to Maria. They are working together with Carlisle and Esme. They are setting up a newborn army for what, I am still not sure. What I do know is that they want and need Bella and Phoebe to fulfill their plan. They don't know that either one of them is mated. As long as they don't have them they can't do anything. That is also the reason that we need to relocate to Volterra where they will be safe. They want the power of the sun and the moon. Tanya is also involved in their plans." I explained.

"Why in 3 weeks?" Asked Jane.

"That way Bells and Angela are able to finish school. They graduate in two weeks." I told them.

 **Eleazar's POV**

After Peter had explained everything. I explained what my power was and why I was asked to come.

First, I looked to Riley and Victoria. Then to Laurent, Jasmine, Angela and last but not least Phoebe and Isabella.

Then I explained the powers and gifts I see. "Victoria has the power to mask her own scent and from the people who she chooses too. Riley has three gifts. He can sense when someone is lying to him. He has the power to take away bloodlust from any vampire he chooses. He can change back their eye color to what they were when they were human."

"Laurent doesn't have a gift. Angela has the power to heal people human and vampire once she is a vampire. Jasmine has the power to eliminate the smell from vampires and wolves that have bonded via Isabella. That is also the reason why the wolves don't smell bad to us and vice versa." I explained.

"Phoebe has the power of teleportation, causing a burning pain sort of like Jane. She also has the power to block other vampire powers out if she chooses too. Isabella her powers are Ice, water, and air. She is also a physical and mental shield and a sponge. When she is changed into a vampire all those powers will let themselves be known."

"Together Isabella and Phoebe have the powers of control that go from fighting to blood control, joy, fulfillment, illumination, abundance, fertility, and psychic power."

"The psychic power is something that will help them when they need each other. The fertility part will be odd when they are vampires. They will be able to have female vampires get pregnant. The vampires would have to have a bond with either Bella or Phoebe for it to happen. Bella and Phoebe will be able to be pregnant if they choose when they are vampires. They will have a pregnancy similar to the humans that have hybrids. The baby will be a hybrid with at least one gift."

"The vampires that will become pregnant will be pregnant for about 4 months. They will need blood of course, but they will be able to eat human food as well. Multiple births will be the norm so that will be something to think about and explain when females ask to get pregnant." I continued. Shocked at so many gifts and powers in the room.

That's when I looked at Charlie.

"Now for you Charlie. You will have a gift of fire once you're turned into a vampire." I finish telling everyone.

"Okay, we all get that there is no way in hell that, the little-see-it-all-pixie-bitch can win against us." Replied Abby.

"I know that they can't win against Bells and Phoebe." Said Peter.

"Do you know and see things? Visions like Alice?" Asked Phoebe.

"Fuck no. I don't have the same visions as that psycho pixie bitch." Replied Abby.

"My visions are real and don't change at all. My gift is more like Peter's. While he hears it through his Yoda. I see it happening. Most times things can be prevented." Explained Abby.

Phoebe nodded in understanding.

 **Bella's POV**

I looked to Riley and whispered knowing that he would hear me.

"Riley, would you like me to tell dad about you?" He nodded.

"Dad, there is something else that you need to know."

"Okay Bells, but I thought that by having everything explained to me. I already knew everything." He smiled.

"We saved a thing or two. Dad this is Riley he is your biological son. He didn't know about you before his father passed away." I explained.

My dad looked puzzled. I didn't know how to fix this. I hoped that Riley would help.

"Charlie my mother was Sasha. She was 19 years old when she had me. They knew that I was not his son but never told me until the night before he died. He wanted for me to find my real family." Riley said.

"Oh my god I can't believe this. I remember Sasha. We dated for a bit. She never told me she was pregnant. She moved away after she broke up with me. I met Bella's mom a couple of months later. I have a son. I can't believe it. I can't be any luckier." Charlie said before giving Riley a manly hug.

"Okay, most of the things about Isabella and Phoebe I already knew. What I would like to know is something else." Said Marcus.

"What would that be?" Asked Jasper.

"Bella, I want you to look into Paul's eyes. I would like to see what happens. You have the same bond with him as you have with Demetri." Explained Marcus.

I was curious to see what happened too.

Isabella did as Marcus asked. I was fascinated by what I saw. As soon as they locked eyes a golden glow surrounded them, after a minute it was gone.

"What just happened?" I asked stunned.

"Paul would you remove your shirt and reveal your moon tattoo that you have above your heart." Asked Marcus.

Paul looked as puzzled as me but did as Marcus asked. Sure enough, there was a tattoo above his heart in the shape of a moon.

"Why do I have that tattoo?" Asked Paul.

"That is something that we are still looking into. All we know is that you are bonded to Isabella in some special way. Just like Demitri is to her. Jane and Alec have that with Phoebe. They also have a tattoo but it's a sun instead of a moon." Explained Marcus.

 **Santiago's POV**

It was time to make my call now that my mate was out hunting. So, she wouldn't overhear that I was working for two groups at the same time.

Buna maestru **_(Hello master)_**

Santiago, de ce te chemi? _ **(Santiago, what's the reason that you are calling?)**_

Am știri despre gemenii soarelui și a lunii. **_(I have news about the sun and moon twins)_**

Într-adevăr spune-mi totul (Really tell me everything.)

Știu că unul dintre gemeni este un vampir, iar celălalt este încă uman. **_(Well, I know that one of the twins is a vampire and the other is still human.)_**

Bine, unde sunt? (Okay, where are they?)

Dacă informațiile pe care le am sunt adevărate, sunt în Forks. **_(If the information that I have is true they are in Forks.)_**

E o veste foarte bună, o să ne gândim la un plan și să vă spunem când avem nevoie de dvs. Santiago. ** _(That's good news, we will think out a plan and let you know when we need you Santiago.)_**

Sigur stăpâne, ce vrei să fac între timp? **_(Sure thing master. What do you want me to do in the meantime?)_**

Stați puțin, să nu știți nimeni despre această conversație și să vă păstrați urechile deschise pentru noi. **_(Just stay low let no one know about this conversation and keep your ears open for us.)_**

Bine, Maestre, te voi suna când știu mai mult. **_(Okay, Master, I will call you when I know more.)_**

Când planul nostru este complet, vă vom contacta. _**(When our plan is complete we will contact you.)**_

 **Alice's POV**

Grrrr...what was going on. No matter what I did I couldn't find anything in the future. If this keeps going on I will go crazy for sure. I needed to know what was happening. I can't plan anything. Damn this was so annoying. Whatever was causing this needed to be removed without a second thought.

It was time to call Carlisle. He better have some good news about his newborn and how to get that human. I don't know what I would do otherwise.

 **Riley's POV**

"I would like to share my power with all of you. I don't know how many people that I can help in a day. Who would like to be my first experiment." I smiled.

"Riley, could you please try it on Jasper. I would like to see what he looks like with his human eyes. Also, it would be nice if he didn't have to worry about his bloodlust anymore." Bella said while making her puppy dog face.

How the hell could I ever say no to my sister? I thought.

I looked to Jasper to know what he thought. He just nodded his head that he agreed.

"Okay Jasper, I will try it on you first. Eleazar can you tell me what I need to do, or what I need to concentrate on. That way I can take all the bloodlust away. Maybe we can all drink from donated blood bags. I mean we can't get sick. So if the blood is bad for humans it should be ok for us. I'm sure hospitals have to throw blood away that they can't use. We can gather unwanted and unusable blood that way." I said.

"I will check into that. I'm sure you are correct. I'm sure we can set a business up to look like we are doing medical research." Marcus added.

"That sounds good Marcus. Now let's see Riley do his thing." Peter said.

"Ok, Riley you need to lay one hand on Jasper's head and the other one on his heart. Then you need to concentrate on your gift. You need to think about the bloodlust and that you want to take it away. Once you do that your power will show itself." Explained Eleazar.

I did as he told me. Once I had found the power to remove Jasper's bloodlust a bright red light surrounded us. After about two minutes the light disappeared, and I was drained. I didn't think that it was even possible to feel that way as a vampire.

"Jay can I see your eyes please." Pleaded Bells.

When Jasper opened his eyes everyone was shocked even I was. There stood Jasper as a vampire but with light green eyes. I was wondering if it had worked like Eleazar had told me.

"Major, I have some human blood here would you like to try and see if you want it?" Asked Charlotte.

"Sure, why not you can never be 100% sure until you test it yourself." Replied Jasper.

"Baby, I need to say I loved your eyes when they were golden, but with your green eyes you look extremely hot too." Smiled Bella.

Charlotte was back with two cups of blood one was human blood and the other was animal blood.

"So, Jasper tell us do you feel the need or desire to drink one of those cups that Charlotte has for you?" Asked Marcus.

"In all honesty no. I don't feel like I need to fight for either one. One smells better than the other. I assume it's the human blood. I don't have the burn in my throat like I would when I smell human blood. I know I need it to live but I guess it would be like humans drinking water. It's always there and they need it. But they don't crave it. I guess that is what I'm so used to. Always having the craving for human blood." Jasper said before he kissed Bells passionately.

"Well, that is good news. No more bloodlust. Now uh, we don't need to see that, you two have a room for that stuff." Snickered Peter.

Everyone else couldn't help but laugh when Bells turned red before hiding her face in Jasper's chest.

"Okay, done laughing at the human. I'm going to sleep it's late. Angela and I have school tomorrow." Said Bella.

"I'll be going home so I can go to sleep also. I will arrange everything so that I can go with you guys to Volterra in 3 weeks." Replied Charlie before leaving.

 **Bella's POV**

"What have you decided Jake? I would love it if you go with us to Volterra. Especially Paul." I told him.

"We will go with you if that's okay. I can't be without my imprint Jasmine. There are others that would like to go along with their imprints and some of the elders. What do you think?" Asked Jacob.

"You are all more than welcome to come and stay with us in Volterra. How many would you be so that I can let Aro and Caius know? They can have rooms set up for all of you." Said Marcus.

"Well, I don't want to leave the reservation unprotected. So I think Sam should become Alpha. There will be no fighting for the position since I won't be around. But we can still communicate through our wolf telepathy. I think Quil, Claire, old Quil and of course Sam and his imprint Emily should stay along with Jared and his imprint Kim."

"Everyone else will come with us. Unless they don't want to for some reason. So those going will be, Embry and his imprint Ella. Seth and his sister Leah. The twins Colin and Brady. My dad Billy, Harry and Sue, Paul, and I." Said Jacob.

"So, I need to tell them to make 8 extra rooms ready beside the rooms that were already planned for the others." Said Marcus.

Jacob just nodded, and I couldn't be happier.

"Well, now that everything is figured out I am going to bed." I told everyone.

"Darlin, don't you need to eat?" Said Jay worried.

"No, I ate something with Angela when you guys were talking about everything that was going on."

I stood up and hugged everyone before I took Jasper's hand and went up to our bedroom.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do Lil Bit." Shouted Peter.

"So that means I can do anything I want, knowing you." I laughed. The others all chuckled.

After I put on my PJ's and brushed my teeth. I went to bed and curled up against Jasper before I let sleep overtake me. Hopefully, Athena or Aphrodite would give me some clue about what is waiting for us and what we can do against it.

Those were my last thoughts before I fell asleep on Jay's chest with a smile on my face.

* * *

 _A/N: the conversation that Santiago has was Romans I translated it so that you guys didn't need to wait until the end of the chapter to know what they were saying._

 ** _question: I have an idea about a new story Bella would be the imprint of a wolf, of course, there will be vampires thrown in the mix also, but who would you guys like to see as the imprinted wolf on Bella. I obviously like the rouge bad guys from Twilight as you can see in this story lol :-)_**

 ** _Jeske_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Bella's POV**

I woke up to something better than any alarm clock. Jay kissing me awake was much more pleasant than an annoying alarm going off in your ears. After making out for a few more minutes. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I got myself ready for school.

Once I was done with everything. I went into the kitchen to eat some breakfast together with Angela. Jasper was busy talking to the others. I was left with my own thoughts.

I was really glad that Abigail had found her mate. I was even more shocked that it was my best friend Angela. I wasn't shocked to know that they both liked girls. I had a feeling about things like that and I was never wrong.

Although I knew that mates talked to each other about everything. I knew that Angela needed an outsider to talk to. I was glad that I could be there for her.

"Angela why don't we go to Port-Angeles after school. Maybe we could go to that bookstore that opened recently. We can talk just us." I asked.

"I would like that Bella. With all the super hearing here, we can't really have a private conversation." Answered Angela.

"Okay, I just need to let Jasper know so that he doesn't freak out." I smiled.

"Sure, I better let Abby know too. So she doesn't freak out either." Angela chuckled.

School went by fast and before we knew it Angela and I were on our way to the bookstore. During the ride, the questions came up about vampires that I could answer.

"Bella, how did you deal with the fact that you were mated to a vampire?" Asked Angela.

"To be honest Ang, I took it pretty well. The thing was that I already knew a lot about vampires because of Peter and Charlotte. When I lived in Phoenix they hung out a lot with me. I didn't know that I would be the mate of the most feared vampire in the US. Jasper is very sweet, caring, and hot as fuck. The fact is that I really love him." I explained to her.

"I get the picture but aren't you afraid that something could happen to you? What about the changing?" Asked Angela worried.

"I know with or without Jasper by my side that something could always happen. There are things in life that are outside of our control Angela. I do know that being Jasper's mate means that if someone wants to hurt him, they would try to get to me. I honestly believe that I am pretty safe when I'm around Jasper. As for the changing part, I'm not afraid of that. Sure, I know that the change will hurt like a bitch. But once I wake up after 3 days I know that I will have eternity with my mate." I smiled.

"Thank you, Bella for listening to me and easing my worries." Replied Angela.

"Don't worry Ang what are friends for. Besides I didn't tell you that much."

By this time, I had parked my car and we were on our way into the bookstore. It was a cozy little shop. We both liked it. After both Angela and I found what we wanted we paid for the stuff and went outside.

"Hey, Bella while we're here why don't we go to that restaurant over there. I'm actually a bit hungry."

"Sure, I can eat something to Ang."

The restaurant was nice. We both ordered some mushroom ravioli and a coke. We chatted through the meal. By the time we were done it was already 5 pm.

"I think it's time to go home Angela. I'm sure that our mates will be waiting for us to return." I giggled.

We made our way back to my car but then I was suddenly aware of someone behind us. I shivered and not in a good way. When I turned around I was met with someone that I thought that I would never see again. Definitely not as a vampire. I knew that we were screwed.

"What do you want Luca?" I asked and tried to keep my voice normal.

"Ah, Isabella nice to see that you remember me. You see my sires want you. I want you too but for myself. It seems that I'll have two for the price of one." Replied Luca.

Oh no. I needed to think fast. There was no way in hell that I would drag Angela into this.

"You want me Luca. If you leave Angela alone I'll come with you without a fight." I told him.

"No Bella please. Don't do this." Angela begged.

"You heard Isabella you're free to go. She comes with me." Told Luca before he grabbed me by my arm painfully.

"I'll be okay Angela go and take yourself to safety." Was the last thing I said to her. Luca took off with me to some abandoned warehouse.

Once we were inside Luca looked at me with lust. It gave me the shivers and made my stomach twist. Before he could get too close to me, I had my shield popping up around me.

"You stupid bitch. Put whatever this is away. The longer you keep me waiting the worse this will end for you." Luca snarled.

I knew that it would be a matter of time before my shield would drop. I couldn't keep it up for long as a human. So I did the only thing that I could think of at the moment. I removed my mental shield. As soon as I did, I called out to my sister. I felt it immediately.

 **Phoebe's POV**

I was talking with Peter and the others about the arrangements and what we needed to do before we left to Volterra. Suddenly someone was in my head.

 _Phoebe I need your help. Luca, he's a vampire now and has kidnaped me. I'm in an abandoned warehouse in Port- Angeles. I don't know how long I can keep my shield up to protect myself- Bella_

 _Don't worry sister I'll be there in a second- Phoebe._

I don't know what I did. But before I knew it I saw my sister in the corner of a room. At the same time her shield fell away.

 **Major's POV**

What the hell. One minute we were talking and all of a sudden Phoebe stood there frozen. Like she was talking to someone invisible and then she was gone.

My chest started hurting like hell. I knew that my mate was in danger and needed me. I couldn't explain it. This was another type of pain, other than when we were separated.

Before I ran out of the house. I heard Peter and Abby gasp Isabela's name. I followed the pull as fast as I could. The fucker that would hurt my mate would pay with their death.

That's when I saw that I wasn't running alone. Alistair was with me. I lifted an eyebrow in question not stopping or slowing my pace.

"My mate is in pain Major. Whatever is going on they are together. That's the only thing I can think of." Replied Alistair.

 **Phoebe's POV**

When Bella's shield fell Luca tried to get to her. That was a wrong move. I tackled him midstride. That was when he bit my shoulder. It hurt like hell. Before I knew it that stupid newborn had ripped off my arm. Let me tell you, even though I am a vampire that hurts like a bitch. The fact that my sister was in pain didn't help much either. I could feel everything she was feeling.

 **Bella's POV**

When I saw that Luca had bitten my sister I was pissed off. She was hurt because of me. Before he could hurt her more I try to get his attention back.

"Luca your fight is with me, or are you suddenly scared of the human now." I smiled.

He let out a roar before he appeared like a flash in front of me.

"You shouldn't have said that. I'll enjoy this very much." Luca replied while he ripped my shirt in two.

I started to freak out and before I knew it Luca had me in his arms and flew into the air. We landed against a wall. When I crashed into the wall it knocked the air out of my body. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was that Luca was coming at me again.

 _Jay, I love you more than you'll ever know_. Where my last thoughts.

 **Luca's POV**

When I saw Isabella's arm bruised and swelling up. I knew that I made a mistake. I actually could have had bit her. That didn't matter anymore. My sires wanted her. In a way, I felt the need to do whatever they told me.

That all changed when I had her here alone with me. I would make Isabella mine like I should have done in the past. When I couldn't reach her I was really pissed off. She was human. Whatever that blue bubble thing was I couldn't get past it. I would wait for now. I had time.

When I saw the blue bubble disappear I didn't think twice. I sprang to her. Before I could get to her there was another female vampire that blocked me from my prize. I couldn't deal with that.

After we circled around for what seemed like ages, though it was just a few seconds. I saw my chance and bit her on the shoulder. That's when Isabella decided to be either brave or stupid.

"Luca your fight is with me or are you suddenly scared of the human now." She smiled.

Before she knew it I was in front of her.

"You shouldn't have said that. I'll enjoy this very much." I purred while ripping her shirt in two.

Before I knew it I flew into the air with her. Into a wall opposite of where we were. When she crashed into the wall she was knocked out. I was smirking. This would be way easier than I thought.

When I stepped towards her I heard a feral roar and fell down to the ground in extreme pain.

 **Major's POV**

When we finally found the building. I saw red. My mate was hurt and knocked out. Her shirt was ripped and the vampire who was responsible for that was going after my mate again.

Phoebe wasn't much better. I could feel her pain.

Both Alistair and I let out a roar and I send the fucker as much pain as I could gather.

"You picked the wrong woman to mess with boy."

"Sure, if you say so. She sure is one hot piece of ass." Replied the dumbass.

"You shouldn't have said that about my mate fucker. I am going to rip you apart, very painfully. Then I will burn you to ashes." I replied before lunging at him.

This was an easy fight for me. Yes he was a newborn but, I had years and years of training and fighting.

I ripped his leg off that way he couldn't run. Then I ripped all of his fingers off one by one. His screams of pain were giving me a thrill. I moved on and ripped both hands off before I removed his lower arms. That's when I heard my mate moan out in pain. I moved on quickly. I removed the rest of his arms, left leg and at last his head. Before I called out to Alistair.

"We need to burn this place down before we leave." I replied.

"Major, do you hear that?" Asked Phoebe.

"Hear what?" I asked puzzled.

We moved closer to Isabella and that's when I heard it. More than just her heartbeat. I heard several heartbeats.

"Major, your mate is pregnant and hurt. We need to take her to a hospital." Said Alistair worried.

I was still shocked to find out, that not only is my mate hurt but she is also pregnant.

I picked up Isabella and had her in my arms. I was relieved to have her safely back. That feeling changed quickly when I listened closer. I could hear the babies heartbeats slowing down. Bella's was slowing down also.

"We are taking her home. On our way back we will call Sue Clearwater. She's a nurse, maybe she can help out. We can't take her to a hospital. What are we going to tell them?" I explained.

Phoebe and Alistair nodded in acceptance.

We burned the place down. We looked from a distance to be sure that it was burned to the ground. Along with that bastard that had hurt Bella and our babies. Once we were sure, we left to the mansion.

* * *

 **dun dun dun dun :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Sue's POV**

We were waiting for Jasper to return with Isabella. Peter filled everyone in on what was going on, after that I gave Angela something to calm her down. Eventually she fell asleep.

Peter explained that Isabella was injured and that she needed medical help. I would see what I could do for her without needing to go to a hospital.

When Jasper brought Isabella back to the mansion he was out of his mind with worry about his mate. He started projecting and that really didn't help.

"Jasper, I know that you're worried about Lil Bit. Hell, we all are but you need to stop projecting, it doesn't help us." Came from Peter.

"Jasper, take Isabella up to your room. Peter and Abigail filled me in on what was going on and what they knew. I have set up everything that I need to examine your mate and take care of her medical condition." I explained. Jasper nodded in agreement.

Once Jasper had laid Isabella on the bed. I went closer. He let out a growl. I was not really surprised by that. The same thing happens when a wolf has imprinted. We're the same when it comes to their injured mate. They are vulnerable, and they need to protect them.

"Jasper, I won't hurt Isabella. I really do understand your concern and worry. Let me do my job. Let me find out what is going on with her." After that Jasper seemed to settle down a bit.

I went to work and examined Isabella. Once I was done examining her. I found her injuries were not that bad considering that they were caused by another vampire. We could keep her here.

"Sue, what's wrong with my mate? How are the babies? Why is she still unconscious?" Jasper fired one question after the other.

"Jasper calm down I'll explain everything. You need to calm down for Isabella's sake and don't project." I told him.

"Isabella's injuries are not as bad as I had thought they would be. She has 2 bruised ribs, a twisted wrist, and a few bruises on her arms. The worst injury that she has is her concussion. When Isabella wakes up I will need to check her again. What I can tell now it's a mild concussion. That means that she needs to stay in a dark room for a week at the least and rest. When she is awake we will ask her some standard questions just to see if her memory was affected at all. After that, you will need to do that every 4 hours again to make sure she is fine. If she is asleep you need to wake her up. In case something is wrong we can immediately do something about it. If needed, we will take her to the hospital on the reservation because this is not a normal accident." I explained.

"What about the babies? Why is Bella's and the baby's heartbeat slower than it is supposed to be? Are they okay?" Asked Jasper freaking out.

"As you can hear and see that on the baby monitor the babies are perfectly fine. As for the slower heartbeat, that has several reasons Jasper. The first reason is that Isabella is slightly dehydrated. Secondly, she is pregnant with triplets. I assume that she had no idea. She needs to eat more, and she will also need to drink blood. The babies are half vampire. That is what Peter told me. Third, she was under a lot of stress today, add the injuries to that and her body shut down. Everything will be fine. I have Isabella on an IV with fluids and some mild painkillers. She won't be in too much pain when she wakes up. For now, I will give her an extra IV with the blood that she needs until she is awake. Then she can drink it if she can keep it down. Once I give her the blood you will hear their heartbeats pick up. Does anyone know what blood type Isabella has?" I asked.

"My daughter's blood type is AB+." Said Charlie.

"Okay, Peter do you have blood type AB+ here?" I asked.

"No, we don't have that here. I'm sure we can find it for Bells." Said Charlotte.

"I know that it is a difficult blood type. Most hospitals don't have much of it in stock. I can't give her another blood type like we sometimes do. She will fight it and it could kill her in the end." I said.

"I will call Aro so that we can set up a blood bank for Isabella in Volterra." Came from Marcus.

"Charlie do you have the same blood type as your daughter? Maybe you can donate for now." Came from Demitri.

"I'm sorry but no. Her mother had the same blood type but I don't." Told Charlie sadly.

"How is Bella doing?" Asked a groggy Angela. She had just woken up from her nap.

I gave her something to calm down she was really shaking when she arrived here and told us what had happened with Luca.

"She is resting, and everything seems pretty good under the circumstances." I told Angela.

"I really don't know what I would have done in her place. I felt so helpless." Said Angela with tears in her eyes.

"We really need the blood for Isabella. Leah why don't you go to the reservation. I'm sure that they have AB+ there." I told while Leah nodded.

"I have blood type AB+ let me help. It's the least I can do for Bella after what she has done for me." Said Angela.

After that, I took the blood from Angela for Isabella. I went to her room and gave her the blood via the extra IV.

After about 5 minutes or so we heard the heartbeats pick up to a normal rhythm again. I looked at the baby monitor and everything seemed perfectly fine with the babies. Isabella's heartbeat was back to normal again. It seemed that the fluids and the blood were working like they were supposed to.

"Everything is fine with the babies and mother." I happily told everyone.

Most people let out a breath that they were holding in.

"Thank you so much Sue." Jasper said.

"I'm glad that I could help Jasper. I'll leave you so that you can have some alone time with your mate." I said before closing the bedroom door.

I went toward the others downstairs.

 **Jasper's POV**

After Sue left the bedroom I went over to my Bella and concentrated on her pain. So that I could take it away from her.

I couldn't help myself and placed my hand on her still flat stomach. My mate, the reason that I existed. Gave me the chance to be a father to three babies. I couldn't be happier than I was right now. I knew that it was still too soon, but I couldn't help but think what it would be like to have Bella as my wife.

If Peter saw what I would do right now he would say that I'm crazy. I really don't care. I sat face to face with Bella's stomach.

"Hello, babies. This is your daddy. Your mommy made me the happiest man on this earth. She gave me the most precious gift besides her heart. She gave me you three. I love you so much already. You three will be daddy's little princes or princesses.

 **? POV**

It's time, the sun and moon twins are found.

We need to bring everything in order to attack but first, we need to get the twins. Without their powers it's pointless. We need them in order to win. So, we can rule over the world like our ancestors wanted us to do.

"Brother, I think it would be better if we take a look at the situation in Forks from a distance. We can see for ourselves what we are dealing with. Not that I don't believe Santiago. I have a feeling that there is something bigger to this for the both of us.

 **Carlisle's POV**

Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. Damn it.

After what my mate told me I knew that we would never get past one of the two girls without the other knowing. I had put years into this plan and now it was ruined. I needed to come up with a new plan and fast.

I knew everything about the moon and sun children and what they were capable of. With them against us that would definitely mean our death. We didn't need any other gifted vampires because no one, and I literally mean no one would stand a chance against those two.

It is time for us now to relocate to the south. We along with the others could see what we could do. I was not planning on giving up the power that we were after.

 **Harry's POV**

We Quileutes have a legend that we keep well hidden. For a couple of reasons. The first reason is we didn't really know if it was true and two if it ever happened we would face great danger.

 **The legend says;**

 _There will be a human girl that has a twin sister. They represent the sun and the moon. The child that has the power of the moon will bond with the wolves and bring peace and happiness. When the time comes the moon princess will give birth to three children at once. One will be bonded to the vampire race the other two children will be bonded to the wolf race. One of the two children will have the powers of a faery. Once the three children are old enough and have developed their powers, they will connect together with the sun and moon princesses. All 5 of them will bring peace and happiness to the entire world. Vampires, wolves and hybrids will all live together and tolerate each other in a peaceful world."_ Explained old Quil.

"So, if what Sue says is true. That means that Isabella who already is known as the moon princess. Will give two babies to us wolves and the third baby to a vampire. What this means is that these babies are most important to you and us. We need to make sure that they are well cared for until Isabella gives birth to them." Said Billy.

"In Volterra, they will be well taken care of. Her mate will make sure that she is safe." Demitri said.

"Do we have any idea who will be the second chosen wolf?" Asked Leah.

"The legends say and explains… _that both wolves will be a perfect match for the babies. Both are extremely good fighters. They will both go to the ends of the earth to protect not only their imprint but also their mother if needed_." Said Harry.

"Okay, so if we look into our wolves. The ones who haven't imprinted yet the best fighters come down to three." Said Jacob

"Yes, that would be Brady, Seth, and Paul." Told Sue.

"Master do you have any idea? Can you see who is bonded to Bells?" Asked Demitri.

"Yes and no Demitri. I see that you are bonded to Isabella which would mean that you are the chosen vampire. Which makes sense because you are the best-skilled vampire beside Jasper. As for the wolves. I only see a bond with Paul. I honestly have no idea who could or would be the second wolf." Explained Marcus.

"I guess time will tell. Lil Bit will connect with the third wolf during the pregnancy." Said Peter.

"I think you could be right in this Peter. I can't see it who it will be either." Answered Abby.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Bella's POV**

 **DREAM**

 _Isabella things have changed you are blessed with another legend- Athena_

 _What do you mean?- Isabella_

 _You, my child, will bring three babies into this world. One of them will be gifted with something people thought didn't exist anymore- Aphrodite_

 _What? Are you sure? What do you mean? -Isabella_

 _One of the babies will be what is known as a fairy. The baby will be a quarter human a quarter vampire and half fairy. That baby will form a bond with a wolf. Like their old legend says- Athena_

 _Hu, and who is that wolf? Because we will relocate to Volterra like you told me to do. Will he be able to go with us- Isabella_

 _All we know is that the wolf will be a strong fighter and protect not only the baby but also you if needed. The baby will connect with the wolf while you are pregnant. You will bond with the right wolf. The baby will let you know who it is- Athena_

A _lso, since you and your sister have bonded with the right people and you have the wolves on your side Alice can't see anything about you guys anymore. That doesn't mean that the danger is gone. You have a second enemy out there - Aphrodite_

 _That second enemy can be convinced to change sides with the right argument. You will know what to do when the time is right child- Athena_

 _That's good to know. Is there something that we can do besides going to Volterra? What are they planning because I really hate knowing that we need to be careful. Not why or what is going to happen- Isabella_

 _We can tell you now that all the right people are on your side. We know what is going to happen. We know what they have planned. We also know what you need to do so you will win the battle- Athena_

 _When will they attack?- Isabella_

 _They will attack in about 6 months. When they see that they can't get to either you or Phoebe. They will attack because they are frustrated and tired of waiting- Aphrodite_

 _Why will they attack? What do they actually want? What is their reason or motivation that they want me and my sister and even better for what- Isabella_

 _They want you and your sister because they need both of your powers to win the battle that they have planned. Without the two of you they are nothing. Nobody has a chance against the powers that the two of you have- Athena._

 _They will attack and put everything in the battle to win because they want the power that the Volturi has. My child they want to rule over the vampire and human race. They want to destroy the wolf race because they are a threat to vampires- Aphrodite_

 _So, let me get this straight. They set up a newborn army and need the powers of the sun and the moon because they want to destroy the Volturi and the wolves so that they can rule over everything? - Isabella_

 _That's correct. They will attack with or without the powers. They have only one thing on their mind, power. They will do whatever it takes to become what they want- Athena_

 _No way in hell that I will let that happen. I'll turn myself over to them before the time comes to that. I can control all my powers, if they think about killing my family then they are dead wrong-Isabella_

 _That's the spirit my child. Don't forget that there is more than this one threat. Unless you find out how to convince those people to stand at your side. Instead of against you. Ask your great grandfather about that. Ask him about Miranda and Aron and you will find the answers that you need- Aphrodite_

 _Can't you two tell me about that? – Isabella_

 _No Isabella, it's time for you to wake up now. Your mate is very worried about you. Tell them everything you know, but take care of yourself. For now the triplets will be needed in the future- Athena_

 **End Dream**

Mmmhhh auwwww what the hell why does my head pound that much and why does it feel like I've been hit by a truck.

"Darlin, open those beautiful eyes please. Let me see that you are alright." Begged Jasper.

I opened my eyes and the first thing that I saw was my man Jay. Worried as hell. I didn't need to be an empath to know that.

"Hey baby, why is it so dark in here?" I rasped out.

"Here drink some water. It will help your throat."

After Jay gave me the water and he was satisfied that I was ok. He answered my other question.

"You have a concussion and you need to stay in a dark room."

I nodded my head and wished that I didn't. My head started pounding even more before I felt it go away.

"Jay you don't need to take my pain away I can take some painkillers for my headache." I said.

"Bella Darlin, what do you remember?" Asked Jasper worried.

"Um...oh yeah, I was going to Port Angeles with Angela."

"Do you remember anything after that? If you don't that's fine I can fill you in. It's just to see how bad your concussion is and if you have problems with remembering things." Said Jasper sadly.

"Somethings I remember. Angela and I went to the bookstore and after that, we went to eat something before we decided to come home. Then..there..was..Luca." I started hyperventilating at this point.

"Baby breathe with me. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth follow my lead." Said Jasper.

I tried to concentrate on Jasper to control my breathing while I felt the calm vibes that he sent me. After a few more minutes my breath was more even and I was a whole lot calmer thanks to Jay. Then all of a sudden the dam broke. I couldn't keep my tears at bay any longer.

"Jasper, please...tell...me...that...he...didn't." I sobbed. I was really scared for his answer at this point.

"Sweetheart you really need to calm down. The stress isn't good for you. You're still healing and need to rest. When I found you and Phoebe there, Luca had ripped your shirt but nothing happened. You don't need to worry about him anymore I killed the bastard very painfully and slowly for what he did to you."

I felt a bit better. I couldn't help the fact that I had this feeling that Jay was hiding something from me.

"Jasper will you please tell me everything that is going on? How is my sister? OMG Angela! I need to see her." I started to get up out of the bed but Jasper wouldn't have any of that.

"No, you need to stay in this dark room in bed baby. Angela was shaken up but she's fine. I will ask her to come up in a bit so that you see for yourself. I know how stubborn you can be. As for Phoebe, she had her arm torn off, but Alistair put it but back and sealed the wound with his venom. It's already healed. As for you my mate you need to take care of yourself and our little ones." Smiled Jasper.

"So, what Athena and Aphrodite said is all true." I sighed.

"Did you see them again in your dreams darlin?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. I know what our enemies want and why they are after me and my sister in the first place." I yawned out.

"Sleep my sweet mate we will talk about that later. You are safe here with me. I will let nothing happen to you." Said Jasper before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Mkay." I managed to get out before I felt sleep overtake me again.

 **Alice's POV**

After the call from Carlisle, I was frustrated to say at least.

Not only had he lost his newborn that was a power blocker. But she was Isabella's twin sister the one that Tanya and I had switched the day they were born.

I see you all thinking why would I switch a baby with someone else's dead baby. Well that's really simple. After a little research, I stumbled on the history of twins that had the powers of the sun and the moon. After I looked into this I knew that those two babies would be born in this generation. They would have those powers. So, Tanya and I split them up at birth to be sure that once we started our plan to take over the Volturi we would have their powers. Also, if they were apart they could not connect. So, nobody knew what they were.

Now Carlisle lost his newborn and it seemed that the girl that he had changed was Isabella's twin and they had connected together. It would be a hell of a lot harder to get them now. I knew that they were the reason that I can't see anything anymore. We needed to come up with a plan because as long as they were together and not here with us they are blocking me.

 **Vision**

 _Dear ones we will have some guests here with us in Volterra in a couple of weeks. We need to set up some extra rooms for them._

 _I also want Isabella's room to be perfect like I told you before. She needs to feel like she is at home here._

 **End vision**

Finally, something I could work with. If Isabella goes to Volterra in a couple weeks that means that we have a chance to get to her before she gets there.

Thanks to Aro, I have an idea to get to Isabella but I'm quite sure that she will not be alone. Once Carlisle is here we will start forming our plan. To get Isabella before she has a chance to go to Volterra. I smirked at my idea

 **Abby's POV**

The plan was set in motion. Master Aro had made one decision and I already saw that pixie bitch was planning a surprise attack on Bells.

You see after we knew that Alice was involved in this whole mess we started to be a lot more careful. We knew that Alice's visions were based on the decisions we made. So we didn't decide anything anymore. Unless we needed Alice to see it. We don't want her to know that the Volturi were involved in this. The people that are here with Isabella didn't need to worry that much.

Because of her shield and because of Phoebe they couldn't see much. Now with the wolves on our side, Alice couldn't see a thing anymore. This had me smiling.

"I see you know exactly what I know about the little pixie-bitch." Replied Peter.

I just nodded my head while smiling. That had Peter grinning in return. The others were looking at us as if we were high or something.

"Care to share what has the two of you grinning like that?" Replied Demitri sarcastically.

"Ha ha Demitri very funny. But no, Master Aro was so nice to make a decision. That they needed to get some extra rooms ready for some guests, that would arrive in Volterra in a few weeks. That Isabella's room needs to be perfect so that she would feel at home there." I smiled.

"Let me guess, Alice had made up her mind and changed her plan and played on what master Aro has decided." Said Jane.

"Exactly. What they don't know is that we will not go in a few weeks to Volterra. If everything goes like I think it will, we will be leaving this place in about 10 to 14 days instead of three weeks." Replied Peter.

"What's the hurry about that? What about Bella and Angela's school?" Asked Charlotte.

"They will both be graduated. They are both in the top 5 at school so that's not a problem. Besides, they both have some extra credits that they can use. Lil Bit needs to stay inside for a week at the least. So when she goes to school she will be showing already. Not only because she's pregnant with triplets but they are growing faster because they are hybrids. We can't have people start asking questions that we can't answer. So Volterra is the best solution. Once Lil Bit is better we will leave here." Explained Peter.

"Alice will have no Idea because when she thinks it's time for her to get to Bella she will already be in Volterra." I smiled.

The others couldn't help but smirk at the idea. That little miss knows it all will be way too late. She can't see a decision we make here.

* * *

 **hey everyone I'm sorry I didn't updated the story last week but I was verry sick, I hope you like the update =)**

 **happy new year everyone and that all you wishes may come true in 2018**

 **Jeske**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Charlie's POV**

There was so much happening in such a short time.

First I hear that my daughter isn't dead like I always thought. Then I get a son that I didn't even know existed. On top of that. All three of my children are mated to vampires. Two of my children are already changed. Right now, Peter told me in his own funny way that I would be a grandfather to not only one but three babies. That Bella was pregnant. I was really too old for this shit. Man, now I sound like Peter.

"Grandfather I would like to talk about something."

"Sure, Charlie what is on your mind?" Asked Marcus.

"Well, I would like to be changed as soon as possible. Once we are in Volterra. I'm not getting any younger. I would like you to be the one who changes me. It's not that I don't trust the others or anything. It's just that your family." I explained.

"I would be honored to be the one who changed you, Charlie. Once we are settled down in Volterra we can see when you would like to be changed. I would like you first to meet my other brothers Aro and Caius." He said.

I can live with that. I told him.

 **Riley's POV**

"Eleazar I have a question since we have seen that everything worked fine when I used my powers on Jasper. What I would like to know is how to use that power on myself. When I took away his blood thirst mine was doubled. I would like to help everyone else here without the extreme need to hunt as soon as I am done with using my powers." I explained.

"I totally understand Riley. It works the same way, the only difference is that you need to concentrate on your own bloodlust this time. Why don't you try it." He told me.

I nodded and did as he said. It was a lot harder to use my powers on myself but in the end, I managed to do it. When I was done I opened my eyes and prayed that it had worked. I didn't feel thirsty so that was a good thing.

"What eye color did you have when you were human Riley?" Asked Charlotte.

"Deep chocolate brown like Bella. Why? Did it not work?" I asked slightly worried.

"Here look for yourself." Said Peter. While handing me a mirror.

Slowly I took the mirror before looking into it. When I looked I was over the moon to see that I had done it. I had my human eyes back and the bloodlust was gone.

Right now was the time to see if it would help me when I tried to use my powers on somebody else. What would it do to me?

"Vickie baby would you come over here. I would like to see if I can help you without the need to get blood when I'm done."

"You need to believe a little more in yourself Riley. Don't worry you will be 100% fine." Told Peter.

"Sure honey, use your powers on me. I trust you and I know that you can do it." My sweet mate said before she kissed me lightly.

I concentrated on what I needed to do and after a few minutes when I was done I was stunned. Not only did my mate have the most beautiful dark blue eyes, but I had no thirst.

"Does anyone know how much blood we need to drink to keep up our strength?" Asked Victoria.

"I'm not really sure. That will be something that we will need to find out over time. I would say that two to three cups a week should be enough." Explained Peter.

 **Jasper's POV**

My mate was peacefully asleep when she started getting cold. Something that I sadly could not help her with. I put some extra blankets on her in the hope it would help her. But it didn't, and she woke up.

"Jay, why do I feel so cold?"

"I don't know darling. I already turned on the heat in the room and put an extra blanket on the bed for you. It doesn't seem to help you. Tell me what I can do to help you." I would honestly do anything for her no matter what.

"Jay, how late is it now?"

"9 p.m. why?"

"So it's dark outside. Can I go downstairs now that it is dark, please."

"Okay let me help you down, and then I'll make you something to eat."

Once we were in the living room where everyone else was. I saw Bella looking around for a while until her eyes rested on one person and stopped looking around. She stepped towards Paul and sat down on his lap. I really needed to bite down a growl.

"Bella your freezing, are you okay?" Asked Paul worried while wrapping his arms around her.

I saw Bella relax into his hold before she let out a sigh.

"You're really warm Paul."

"That's a wolf thing." Replied Paul.

"Major can I talk to you in the kitchen." Peter asked.

I nodded my head and went to make something to eat for my mate while talking to Peter.

"What do you want to talk about Peter?"

"Well, I saw your expression when you saw Lil Bit in Paul's embrace. I need to tell you that there is no need to worry. That's just the baby that is connected to Paul letting herself be known. I had hoped that her sister would show us who the other wolf is that will be connected to her. It seems that we will need to wait until the baby decides to let us know who the second wolf is." Explained Peter.

"I understand what you're saying Peter, but it is just really hard to see my mate in the comfort of another man. I know that I can't help her when she's cold but still. What if it was Charlotte instead of Bella. How would you feel?" I asked exactly knowing what he would feel. He let out a low growl.

"See that's what I mean. Now let's go back so that my mate can eat." I said before stepping back to where Bella was.

After she eats up everything that I had made for her she left Paul's lap. She then sat down on my lap before snuggling into me.

I knew that I was going to have to figure things out. It wasn't the others' fault. It was natural for a male vampire to act jealous and possessive with their mate till they could mark them. Get there scent in them. Sure I had mated and marked my mate every possible way while she was still human. Hell, she even carries my children.

The Major in me wanted to mark her fully and completely. That could only happen once she was changed. It was hard at times to keep the Major caged. When I was with our Bella he kept screaming our mate. Mate with her completely. Make her ours. It was frustrating at times, but I managed to keep him locked so far. I knew however when our mate was changed that there would be no way in hell to keep him locked up any longer.

 **Bella's POV**

"How are you feeling Bella? I felt so helpless when I saw that creep take you away." Sobbed Angela.

"I'm feeling alright Angela. It wasn't your fault. I'm glad that I could at least get you safe and unharmed by Luca."

"Lil Bit why don't you tell us what you know?" Said Peter.

"You mean the part that you don't know." I spoke up smiling.

"Yes, miss smarty pants, that's exactly what I mean." Grumbled Peter.

"It's nice to know for once something that the mighty all-knowing Yoda doesn't know."

"Alright you know how it works. I just know shit when my Yoda wants me to know the shit that is going to happen. For some reason, it seems that you needed to know it first even before me. So enough laughing at my expense and tell us what you know sugar." Replied Peter.

"Well okay, I had a dream about Athena and Aphrodite again...

"What do you mean again? Why didn't you say something sooner? We can't help or protect you if you don't say anything!" Came out a little too harsh for my liking from Demetri.

"Be careful how you speak to my mate Demetri. I knew about it, but she had no answers at that point. Bella had more questions than answers. I would tone it down because I won't hesitate to put you in your place if you speak to her like that again." Came from my hot vampire. All the while growling, and man was he turning me on. Damn hormones.

It seemed that I was affecting my mate because I could definitely feel how excited he was beneath me. Now was not the time for that and it seemed that Jasper thought the same way. I was no longer turned on but really calm. I looked at Jasper and he mouthed to me later.

"So where was I... ah yes well, I had a dream about Aphrodite and Athena earlier tonight and they told me what Alice and Edward's plan was. They are building an army against us. Together with James, Maria, Carlisle, and Esme, they want the power that the Volturi has."

"Their ultimate goal is to eliminate the Volturi brothers and all the people who stand against them. They also want to eliminate the shape-shifters or wolves like I love to call them. They believe they are a threat to vampires. Once they have completed their plan they will rule over the vampire race. Everyone that doesn't stand against them. They will also rule over the human world."

"They actually want all the power. But to succeed they need me and Phoebe. Without the powers of the sun and the moon they can't do a thing. That doesn't mean that they won't attack... any questions?" I finished.

"Darlin, you forgot to mention that in your first dream you saw Santiago try to kill me. If you didn't follow the path like Athena and Aphrodite told you." Added Jasper.

"Please don't remind me of that." I sniffed.

"Baby, I already told you that it won't happen." Replied Jasper while hugging me tighter to him.

"I know but I can't help but worry. I can't live without you Jay. I love you more than my own life." I said before I buried my head into the crook of his neck while taking in his scent.

"I feel the same way darlin. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I love you too baby." Said Jasper before lifting my head so that he could see me before giving me a light kiss.

"Santiago, but he is mated to Tanya. That means that she is on Alice's side." Replied Abby.

"Are you ready to fight against Tanya if it comes to that?" Asked Marcus while looking from Eleazar to Carmen, Irina, and Kate.

The four of them nodded before they replied.

"Yes, my mate and I will do what is right." Came from Eleazar.

"I will stand against Tanya if it is needed." Replied Irina.

"You're like a sister to me Bells. So yes, I stand with you if I need. I will kill Tanya so that you are safe." Told Kate.

I smiled at all four of them before saying thank you.

"Okay, so what will they do if they don't get you and Phoebe?" Came from Garrett.

"They will get frustrated and attack. I don't know about after that."

"They don't stand a chance against us with you two." Stated Abby.

"True. When will they attack?" Came from Demetri.

"In about 6 months at the most. Maybe sooner. If that's the case, we need to be ready, so we have a chance against them."

"What do you mean?" Asked Angela puzzled.

"I mean that I need to be changed as soon as possible. You and dad too so that we have a chance to defend ourselves. We need Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, and Demetri to train us in fighting. That way we can help them when the time comes. I can't use my full powers while I'm still human."

"Okay I get that. I agree with you on that." Told Angela.

"Me too." Came from my father.

"We also need all the wolves to be trained so that they know how to defend themselves against newborns. That will be something for Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter. They know the most about newborns and how to fight them."

Everyone seemed to think about everything that I just told them. I couldn't help but wonder what Athena and Aphrodite meant with you have a second enemy out there. Unless you can figure out how to get them to stand with you instead of against you.

"Bella...Bells...BELLA." I heard someone shouted.

"Huh? What was the question?"

"Darlin, what were you thinking about? You seemed miles away just now?" Asked Jasper.

"Nothing special. Just thinking you know."

"Are you sure? Why do I get the feeling that you are hiding something?" Stated Jasper.

Shit damn. I really need to learn to put up my shield when I don't want him to know something yet. He's an empath Bella. When are you going to remember. I scolded myself.

"Bella put your shield down. You know I don't like it when I can't feel anything anymore." Stated Jasper.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about what we needed to do once we are in Volterra." I told before dropping my shield.

"That's way better darlin. I like to be able to feel your emotions."

"Uhm, is there anything else that you need us to know, or want us to do." Asked Charlotte.

"No not for now. You, Peter, Demetri, and Jasper will train us when we are changed along with the wolves. So that we can defend ourselves." I told aunt Lottie.

"You need to rest Bells you are still recovering." Came from Jane.

"Okay, good night everyone."

Once I was back in bed I could feel sleep easily overtake me again.

* * *

 **AN/ just to clear somethings up, I will continue this story it might be a little slower but I will finish this story, I'm a little stuck right now with the next chapters.**

 **Secondly, the new story that I asked you fav paring for will be posted but not anytime soon :)**

 **Last but not least: I know that not everyone like's to read the same things and that some people don't like this story and that is fine I totally get that but that doesn't mean that my story is not good at all.**

 **I think it's great that you are leaving reviews they sometimes help me to come up with new idea's but please leave the hate comment's either you like it or not.**

 **Anyways thank you to everyone who is following and liking the story so far it means a lot to know that the story is enjoyable.**

 **Jeske**


End file.
